Karakura Days and Nights
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: High school is a tough enough place already without a rowdy friend like Grimmjow, too many detentions, and a mysterious, pretty new girl moving in next door with her overbearing father. What's Ichigo to do? Try to make it to graduation in one piece, that's what! [Also has Uryu/Bambietta]
1. Chapter 1

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone. It's been awhile since I did fiction like this, but I'll do my best. This will be what I call a "depowered" fic, where characters don't have their supernatural powers. Just hijinks.

 **Chapter 1: Moving Vans**

Ichigo was vaguely aware that Mr. Kurostuchi was still lecturing in biology class that afternoon, but the 16-year-old had long since fixated himself on his secret hangman game with Chad. Warm September sunlight poured through the windows and the blossom trees swayed outside, but that didn't make the class feel any less stuffy. The squeak of Mr. Kurostuchi's chalk on the board didn't help, either.

"Hmmmmmm..." Ichigo frowned as Chad passed the paper back from the left. He tapped his mechanical pencil on his chin as he studied the English letters. Chad had insisted on the "challenge" of a game in another language, and once Chad had promised him five bucks, Ichigo was game.

Already, the hangman stick figure just had his legs left to go; if Ichigo didn't crack this soon, he was toast. He felt himself sweat a bit into his uniform.

On Ichigo's right side, Uryu dutifully scribbled down everything Mr. Kurostuchi said, and he kept shooting Ichigo stern looks through those geeky glasses of his.

"Semester's just started!" Uryu hissed. "This is some way to start off our junior year, Ichigo. What if there's a pop quiz?"

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, and what if there isn't?"

"You don't know that."

"You don't know if there _will_ be one. It's a pop quiz. I'll roll the dice." Ichigo gave the thumbs-up.

Uryu sighed through his nose. "One day, you'll come crawling to me or Rukia for tutoring. I'll be sorely tempted to say no."

"You're a real pal." Ichigo clapped Uryu's shoulder and turned back to his game, ignoring Uryu's indignant sputtering. So, he had "TH _ S C _ _ SS S _ C _ S". What the hell was _that_ supposed to be? Ichigo had already tried R, F, O, M, and N. There were still so many options!

"... and the next phylum is known as mollusca," Mr. Kurostuchi droned on, writing it on the board with that horrible squeak of chalk. He underlined the characters. "A highly diverse group, including snails, cuttlefish, and octopi..."

Ichigo leaned on his elbow. "You gettin' any of that, Chad?"

Chad hastily wrote something down. "Sort... of," he muttered in his deep voice. "I was never good at biology, honestly. I'm more looking forward to algebra, actually."

"And _I'm_ more looking forward to home," Ichigo commented. Enough was enough. He took a stab and wrote "B".

Chad took the paper back, grinned, and crossed it out. "Sorry, Ichigo. Not even close."

"Oh, man." Ichigo tried to focus on Mr. Kurotsuchi's lecture for any chance of inspiration, but hearing the blue-suited man going on about snail digestive tracts made his brain hurt. He peeked across the rows at Rukia listening as though it were a sermon, or at Chizuru, who sat perfectly still, facing the chalkboard.

Then he realized that Chizuru had fallen asleep sitting upright. A righteous grin crossed Ichigo's face. _I'd like to sleep, too. But..._

Chad passed the paper back. Under his mop-like bangs, his eye grinted with challenge. "Last one, Ichigo," he said.

"Like I don't know." Ichigo hunched over the paper. It was obviously a phrase... maybe a vowel? His pencil shook a bit in his hand as he lowered it to the paper. What vowel...

It hit him.

Ichigo wrote in U.

Chad smiled and wrote it in, then passed the paper again. "Good. Keep it up."

Quick as an arrow, Ichigo put in K.

It worked.

Now Ichigo faced "TH _ S C _ _ SS SUCKS." Suddenly it was so clear! I, then L and A.

Chad gave the thumbs-up.

"Hell, yeah." Ichigo thumped his open palm on his desk without thinking.

Mr. Kurotsuchi froze at the sound, halfway through writing something on the board. His yellow eyes narrowed. "Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tried to cram the paper into his pocket. "It's nothing, sir. Good lecture, though."

All the other students' eyes tracked Mr. Kurotsuchi as he stalked through the aisles and towered over Ichigo. He snatched the half-hidden paper from Ichigo's pocket and held it up, mouthing the message on it.

Chad tried to shrink back despite his huge frame.

Uryu sighed again and put his hands over his face.

Mr. Kurotsuchi's pale face went red as he waved the paper for all to see. "So, Mr. Kurosaki thinks that 'this class sucks'. Do you all see this?"

The students nodded automatically.

"H-hey, it was Chad who came up with it!" Ichigo blurted.

Chad started. "Well..."

"Quiet!" Mr. Kurotsuchi whacked Ichigo square on the head, his face still livid as he squeezed the paper in his other hand. His stylish, blue-dyed hair was suddenly unkempt. "The paper was on _your_ desk, Kurosaki. Detention, tomorrow after school. _My_ office. Don't be late, or it'll be two."

Chizuru, who was wide awake by now, stifled a giggle behind her hand as she watched Mr. Kurotsuchi stomp back to the chalkboard.

"I have decided," the teacher went on, "that this Friday, there _will_ be a quiz. Better study hard."

Uryu shot Ichigo a what-did-I-tell-you look. Ichigo put on his best tough-guy scowl, but Uryu clearly didn't buy it.

"Chad," Ichigo muttered, slumping over his desk.

"Yeah?" Chad asked meekly.

"Make it _ten_ bucks."

"You got it."

*o*o*o*o*

"Heeeeeey, _there_ he is!"

Just as the final bell rang and Ichigo was setting off across the school's front grounds, one of the senior students caught up to him. At once, he locked Ichigo's head around his arm, giving him a light noogie with his free hand.

"Dammit, Grimmjow!" Ichigo tore himself free and ran a hand through his hair and stinging scalp. "You're _still_ doing that crap? I thought you got tired of it last year."

"It was time for a comeback," Grimmjow said with a shrug. His brawny frame completely filled his uniform, his tie half-loose around his neck. His shirt was already untucked, but his gelled, sky-blue hair was impeccable. "Anyway... have a good day, Ichigo? Bet you didn't."

"You read my mind, pal." Ichigo slumped his bag over his shoulder and kept walking, and Grimmjow jogged to catch up. "Already got a detention under my belt."

"You're kiddin' me." Grimmjow's sharp green eyes went wide. "What you do? Skip out on something?"

Ichigo shook his head. "It was the dumbest thing. Got caught playing hangman with Chad in biology. Mr. Kurotsuchi threw a fit!"

Grimmjow tossed his head back and laughed. "Oh, man. You guys have balls, screwing around in _his_ class." He clapped Ichigo heartily on the back. "You're a hero, man. Everyone hates him. Good to know you stood up to him."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he took a right on the route to the Kurosaki family clinic. "I didn't _mean_ to get caught or make a scene. You think I would?"

"I flatter you to believe so."

Ichigo hesitated, then returned Grimmjow's wild grin. "I guess it was worth it to see the look on his face."

"Chad get detention, too?"

"No. Lucky him." A light wind picked up, and a few blossom petals drifted along. A taxi rumbled past.

"What? Really?" Grimmjow punched his open palm. "If I were you, I would -"

"I'm _not_ you, thank God," Ichigo cut in with a groan. "I wonder what he'll make me do?"

"Wash his car?"

Ichigo burst out laughing. "He probably drives a piece of crap. Washing it ain't gonna make it look better."

Grimmjow chuckled as the Kurosaki family clinic drew near. "If I were you," he said again, "I'd go into that detention with a -"

Ichigo swatted Grimmjow with his bag. "Shut up already!"

"Sorry." Grimmjow pointed. "Oh hey, look."

"Huh?" Ichigo stopped and stared at all the moving vans parked in front of the house next to his. The garage and front door were both open, and men carried boxes of goods and furniture inside. As Ichigo watched, two men carried an expensive-looking armoire in through the front door with some difficulty.

Then there were the new neighbors.

An olive-skinned man with black hair stood watch, arms folded, eyes neutral behind his glasses. He wore a simple dark blue vest over his dress shirt, and gray slack and brown shoes. Pretty well off, in Ichigo's eyes.

Then Ichigo noticed the blonde girl about his age standing nearby, with the same skin tone as the man (probably her father). She wore a simple white blouse, knee-length black skirt, and tennis shoes with ankle-high socks. Her hair was done in two thin ponytails, and she had messy bangs around her face.

As one of the moving men passed her with an armload of cardboard boxes, the girl hastily asked him to be more careful. When he nodded, the girl smiled and thanked him.

Ichigo watched curiously until he felt Grimmjow's strong hands seize him and drag him into cover behind the nearest house. "What the hell!" Ichigo cried.

Grimmjow's eyes were more alive than Ichigo had ever seen them. "Ichigo! That girl over there... did ya see her?"

"S-sure I did," Ichigo sputtered as Grimmjow pinned him against the house's wall. The senior probably didn't even realize what he was doing.

"She..." Grimmjow finally let Ichigo go and took a step back, running a hand through his stylish hair. "Whoa... did you see her smile? You saw it, right?"

"Sure," Ichigo repeated, unsure what else to say.

Grimmjow pointed at Ichigo, going steadily pinker. "You... you oughta introduce me, Ichigo. Like, right now! You think she'll like me? She will, right?"

"Hey, stop," Ichigo said, cutting into Grimmjow's babbling. "You're going crazy."

"No, I..." Grimmjow sighed and put his hands into his pockets. "Look, you and Rukia are together, right? You've got experience. You can make this happen for me."

"Rukia? Me?" Ichigo felt himself go red this time. Sure, he liked her, and she'd hang around him sometimes, but _going out?_ He didn't even know, himself.

"Is that a no?" Grimmjow asked. "Don't wimp out on me, Ichigo! Come on!"

Ichigo paused. Normally, Grimmjow was the first to screw around and get in trouble. His list of detentions and incident reports was ridiculous. But this time, he saw something kinder in Grimmjow's eyes.

 _Oh, what the hell._

Ichigo motioned. "Okay. Let's meet your mystery girl."

"Hell, yeah!" Grimmjow tagged along as Ichigo led the way across the house's front lawn. But the girl was gone.

"Can I help you boys?" the well-dressed man asked crisply as Ichigo and Grimmjow approached.

"We live around here. I'm in the next house, actually. Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said, offering a hand.

The man shook it at once, but his eyes were like iron. "Keito Tier. My wife Miza and I just moved in today. You go to the high school?"

"Yeah, both of us. This's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Good friend of mine," Ichigo said, clapping the senior on the shoulder. "Just wanted to say hi."

"Of course." Mr. Tier's chilly aura didn't change. "Well, I suppose I'll see you boys around." He turned and headed to the front door.

"W-wait!" Grimmjow , reaching out a hand as though to grab Mr. Tier's shirt collar.

Mr. Tier spun on his heel. "What is it? I'm busy." He adjusted his glasses, and their panes caught the late afternoon sunlight.

"You, uh, have any kids our age?" Grimmjow asked tentatively. "Can we meet 'em, too?"

"My daughter is here," Mr. Tier said flatly. "Halibel. But you won't see her at the high school. She's home-schooled. My wife and I are looking up good potential universities for her, in fact. Now, please move along." He turned back and headed insided without another word.

Grimmjow stomped a foot. "What the hell!"

"He reminds me of Uryu's dad," Ichigo said in awe, staring at the doorway. "Not exactly a great thing."

"Ugh. Don't remind me of Ryuken," Grimmjow groaned.

"Why? Because he called you a delinquent?"

"To start with."

"Sorry, man." Ichigo shrugged as he moved on, heading up the front steps to the Kurosaki house. "We'll see what happens. See you tomorrow."

"Hey, that girl... Halibel... she lives next to you," Grimmjow said suddenly. " _You_ could try to -"

"I said see you _tomorrow_ ," Ichigo repeated, heading inside and shutting the door behind him.

Grimmjow never quit, did he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 2: Housewarming... and cake**

Just as Ichigo feared, Mr. Kurotsuchi's detention bored him senseless: sorting the professor's endless stockpiled paperwork by date, type, category, all kinds of things. Mr. Kurotsuchi's office was famous for its overflow of paper and folders, but Ichigo didn't dare taunt him. He just sulkily did the work for an hour and a half after class until the biology teacher _finally_ let him go.

By now, gold-orange afternoon light poured through the school's windows as Ichigo stepped out of the packed office. He groaned to himself and ruffled his shocking orange hair, then reached into his pocket to send Rukia a quick text message.

"Jeez, finally!"

Ichigo jumped as Grimmjow rounded the corner, a relieved grin on the senior's face. Grimmjow joined Ichigo as they sauntered down the hall, hands in pockets, his uniform once again untidy.

"What, were you waiting for me the whole time?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

Grimmjow shrugged. "Well, not exactly. I didn't wanna get caught, so I hid in various closets to avoid the teachers. Easy."

"Didn't need a bathroom break?"

"Luckily, no. Man, the janitor's closet smells funny..."

"Yeah, didn't need to know that." Ichigo strode into the open front grounds with Grimmjow, drawing out his cell phone again. "What did you want, anyway?"

Grimmjow's face lit up. "I was hopin' that you'd introduce me to that Halibel girl today. Think there's a housewarming party going on?"

"Knowing my dad, there'll _definitely_ be one. He probably had Yuzu bake a cake and all." Ichigo scrolled through his list of contacts.

"Well, that's perfect, man," Grimmjow said brightly as they exited the grounds. Clouds gathered along the north horizon while the sun glowed to the west. He clapped his hands together. "Everyone's together in one big party. Mr. Tier will have to open up for that, right?"

"We'll... see." Ichigo typed a message into his phone.

Grimmjow craned his neck to peek. "Don't tell me you already got Halibel's cell phone number?"

"Huh? No. I'm askin' Rukia to borrow here biology notes. I'm already so far behind," Ichigo complained.

Grimmjow laughed. "You gonna flunk out?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm okay in algebra and Japanese history. It's just biology that's killing me. Mr. Kurotsuchi is impossible to listen to." Ichigo finished his text.

"I feel you. I had him last year. At least _this_ year I've got Mr. Komamura for chemistry. Nice and easy. He lets _everything_ slide."

"Lucky you." Ichigo watched his phone until he got Rukia's response: _Fine, Strawberry. I'll give you what I've got, but you should pay better attention. Honestly..._ There was also a frowny-face emoji.

Ichigo held back a chuckle as he typed back: _Can't you come up with a better nickname for me? Anyway, I think my dad's going to set up a housewarming party for the Tiers. Want to come?_ After all, Rukia and her big brother Byakuya lived just down the street.

 _All right. I'll wear something nice and bring the biology notes. I hope you make a better impression on the Tiers than you have made on Mr. Kurotsuchi._

 _You're telling ME,_ Ichigo texted back. He pocketed the phone and turned to Grimmjow. "Might as well come to my place until we get this figured out."

Grimmjow grinned broadly. "I owe ya."

*o*o*o*o*

Yuzu really _had_ baked a cake, a large, lemon-flavored one with white icing and the message "WELCOME!" in red. Just after 5:00, Isshin escorted his daughters, Ichigo, and Grimmjow to the Tiers, and a few minutes later, Rukia joined them too, dressed in a charming blue sun dress and wide-brimmed hat. And the promised biology notes tucked under her arm.

Ichigo sat in a corner in the Tiers' living room on an ottoman after everyone had slices of Yuzu's excellent cake, waiting for his chance. Isshin made sure to rope Mr. and Mrs. Tier into a lively chat about the neighborhood and its _fascinating_ features, while Rukia sat politely and listened, and Karin looked just as bored as Ichigo felt. Already, Halibel had meekly introduced herself to Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Rukia, but didn't have a chance to say much else. Her father had that effect, it seemed.

All the while, Halibel sat on one end of the couch next to her equally-blonde mom, giving Ichigo and Grimmjow shy but polite smiles. She had on the same white blouse as yesterday, and form-fitting jeans that went down to her knees. She was barefoot.

Ichigo thumped an impatient hand on the side of his ottoman. He'd have to _make_ his chance. "Hey, dad," he piped up, overriding Isshin's ridiculous golfer joke (which the Tiers didn't seem to like anyway).

Isshin craned his neck past everyone else. "Yeah?"

"It's so nice out. Why don't you guys take this to the back yard, and we'll get cold drinks together?" Ichigo invented.

Isshin slapped a hand to his thigh. "Got a point there, son," he said brightly. He stood and motioned to Mr. and Mrs. Tier. "What d'you folks say?"

"I suppose, yes," Mr. Tier said flatly, pushing his glasses up his nose and getting smoothly to his feet. He wore a dark green vest over his dress shirt today, and dark slacks and house slippers. He offered a hand to help his wife up, and the three of them slid open the back door and stepped into the late afternoon sunlight.

"Sorry about my dad," Halibel said, hands clasped on her lap. "He's a department manager at his company, and the stress gets to him."

"It's okay," Ichigo said bracingly. He glanced at Grimmjow. "Hey, um... I don't want to be forward, Halibel, but could we see what your room's like? I bet it's nice in there."

Halibel beamed. "Oh, I don't mind! Not everything's unpacked, though. Come on." She rose and led Ichigo and Grimmjow through a short hallway to a closed door, while Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu checked out the other rooms at Ichigo's suggestion.

Ichigo's first impression was the rustic scent of a large guinea pig, whose wire cage sat on a large desk along the far wall. The scent of its fur, bedding and food definitely made this place feel more like a home than Mr. Tier's icy glares dad. Halibel had also put up a rack over her window to hold up her light purple curtains, and she had a queen-size bed along the north wall. A poster diagram of sea creatures was taped on the wall above the bed's headboard.

"Nice place you've got," Grimmjow said with a quick smile.

"Most of my stuff's still packed, though," Halibel admitted with an abashed return smile. She knelt by a stack of taped-shut cardboard boxes. "My books, most of my clothes, stuff from vacations, all still in here. I'll be more relaxed with them all out and on my shelves. I like my creature comforts."

Grimmjow went pink. "Can't argue with that. You oughta see _my_ room. All kinds of stuff. My mom calls it a 'disaster'. I call it free expression."

Halibel giggled behind her hand. "You're so funny." She led the boys over to the guinea pig's cage. "Though I _did_ make sure to get my little pet set up right away. I'd feel bad if she weren't!"

"Nice." Ichigo leaned over a bit to get a closer look. The plump guinea pig, which had short white fur and black paws, romped all over the cage, curiously approaching Ichigo and sniffing madly. It chirped and scampered to the far end.

"Her name's Appaci," Halibel explained. "I just got her last year. Dad finally let me have another pet."

"What was the old pet? I don't see it anywhere," Grimmjow said, giving the room a quick look.

"They're already gone," Halibel said, clearly embarassed. She fidgeted. "I had a few fish in a big tank a few years back, but when the table the tank sat on had a leg come loose, the whole thing crashed down and soaked the carpet. The poor fish all died! So now, after more pleading than I'd care to admit, dad let me get a dry pet. So here's Appaci."

"Well, she's a cutie, all right," Grimmjow said brightly, also leaning over to look. The energetic guinea pig scampered around, then raced up a little ramp and perched on a plastic platform. Her small, beady eyes glared back at the two teenagers.

"Oh, Ichigo. You live next door, don't you?" Halibel piped up with a small smile. "Does that mean I'll see you around?"

"Well... sure. You're welcome to visit the Kurosaki family clinic if you like," Ichigo offered. Then, seeing the hopeful look on Grimmjow's face, clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Grimmjow, too. He's been kinda... lonely lately, you see. He's a great guy. Don't be fooled by his bad dressing habits."

Halibel giggled again as Grimmjow went a deeper shade of pink. He cleared his throat and ran his hands through his gelled blue hair, hands on his hips. "Hey, I'm a good student and loyal man. You can count on me."

"Well, he's _some_ kind of student," Ichigo said, unable to resist. He sniffed and noticed how strong Grimmjow's cologne was today.

"Don't worry 'bout what he says," Grimmjow said hastily. "He's just messing with you. So, um... where's your bathroom?"

Halibel pointed. "Second door on the left."

Ichigo waited until Grimmjow shut the door behind him before speaking up again. "So... you like ocean stuff?" he asked awkwardly, pointing at the poster.

"Oh. Yes!" Halibel stepped up to it and pointed out different features on it. "I'm thinking of going into marine biology. Maybe at the Tokyo University of Marine Science and Technology. Dad's looking into colleges for me. But I'm not going to worry about it too much about it until next year."

"Oh. So, you'll move away again?"

Halibel smiled meekly. "I'm afraid so. It's a shame, because Karakura town looks nicer than the other places my parents considered."

"Where're you from originally?"

"Yokohama."

"Right." Ichigo tried to look nonchalant, but there was a funny look in Halibel's eyes as she approached him again.

"And that Rukia Kuchiki girl. Is she a friend of yours, too?" Halibel asked smoothly.

"Well, uh..." Ichigo tried not to go pink. "We hang out and we're study partners, but I dunno where our relationship is, really. She's been to my house a few times, though I haven't been to hers. Byakyua doesn't like a lot of traffic."

"Mmmm-hmmmm." Halibel smiled coyly and traced a finger down Ichigo's chest. "You're so modest. Kind of cute." Her smile broadened.

 _Oh, crap!_ Ichigo hastily glanced at the door as though expecting a furious Grimmjow to storm in. Maybe he was gathering his nerves in the bathroom, giving himself a pep talk in front of the mirror?

"Eh, I'm just a guy," Ichigo said with a shrug, unsure how to handle this. He felt his heart race. _Come on, play it cool. There's gotta be some way to -_

There was a knock at the door.

Halibel jumped. "Hello?"

Keito Tier's rigid voice leaked through the door. "Halibel? May I come in?"

"Sure, dad." Halibel steered Ichigo into the open closet with an apologetic look on her face. "Just stay here 'till I get rid of him. Sorry about this."

Ichigo didn't say a word as Halibel gently snapped the closet doors shut on him.

Through the closet doors, Ichigo heard Keito step inside. "Well, Halibel, dear, the party's winding down," he said. "Though Mr. Kurosaki seems determined to keep the 'festivities' going all night. He's an... odd one, that man."

"Oh, he seems nice to me," Halibel said casually.

"I... see."

Even from the dark, box-filled closet, Ichigo could hear Keito's chilly disdain. _Was he separated from Ryuken Ishida at birth? Heck, throw in Byakuya and Mr. Tosen in there, too._ Mr. Tosen taught sophomore English.

"Anyway," Keito said, clearing his throat, "please say good-bye to our guests. Our cookware's still mostly still packed, so your mother and I decided to take you to a nice restaurant downtown like yesterday. How does that sound?"

"Thank you, dad. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Very well. Please be ready to go in ten minutes." Then, Ichigo heard Keito's footsteps leave the room, and the door shut again.

Ichigo stepped out of the closet. "Close one, huh?"

Halibel shrugged. "I'm sorry. But my parents don't like me having boys over. Not yet, anyway. My dad already has an iffy impression of your family. I can't make it worse."

"Noted. Well, uh..." Ichigo glanced at the door. "I'll see you around, I guess. You know where to find me."

Halibel smiled again. "I'll remember that, Ichigo." She patted his shoulder and escorted him down the hall, and Ichigo knocked on the bathroom door to collect Grimmjow.

"I was just... whatever," Grimmjow blurted as he stepped out, hands hastily tucked into his pockets. "What's going on?"

"Party's wrapping up. We're all going home," Ichigo explained.

"Oh." Grimmjow turned to Halibel and put on his most polite face. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Halibel. I'm sure we'll get along great. You seem like a great girl."

"Thank you." Halibel led the boys back to the living room, and after a few more good-byes among everyone, Rukia headed off for her house while Grimmjow followed the Kurosakis across their front lawn. Ichigo drifted a few steps back with Grimmjow.

"So, d'you think she likes me?" Grimmjow quietly, but urgently, asked Ichigo. "I didn't have time to get back and talk some more..."

Ichigo felt his gut squirm as he recalled Halibel's advance. What to say? He hesitated, then admitted, "she likes us both, man. Definitely friends. Plus Rukia. Halibel got a good impression of her. I think."

Grimmjow looked crestfallen. "Just friends? Did she say that?"

"Well... more or less." Ichigo winced. "But hey. I don't think all is lost yet. Give it time."

Grimmjow swallowed. "Okay, sure. Later." He sauntered off across the street, headed for his own house a few blocks down.

A street sweeper truck ambled by as Karin met her big brother's gaze. "What're you muttering over there?" she asked with a teasing grin.

Ichigo hurried to put on his usual scowl. "Nothin'."

"Yeah, _sure_."

"Now, Karin," Isshin said sagely. "A man's business is his own. Manly silence is the way; it's the height of coolness. Confucius said that."

Karin gently kicked her father's shin. "No, he didn't."

Yuzu giggled.

"He might as well have!" Isshin said indignantly, unlocking the front door and leading the family inside. This earned him another kick, and Isshin bristled as though to make an outburst until Yuzu calmed him.

Ichigo made his way up the stairs, snorting to himself. _I'm glad neither Rukia nor Halibel were around for that._


	3. Chapter 3

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 3:Tryouts**

Ichigo yawned widely as he swung his feet over the side of his bed that morning. At least the school week was nearly over. Thank goodness for small mercies. Maybe tomorrow, he'd go out on the town and -

"Ichigo?" Yuzu's voice asked through the door as she knocked.

"Huh? What's up?" Ichigo called back.

"May I come in?"

"One sec." Ichigo sauntered over to the door and swung it open. Yuzu, already fully-dressed, had an amused look as she held something out.

"Karin found this on the porch," Yuzu explained. "It's for you."

Ichigo hesitated, then took it. It was a simple gift box in shiny silver wrapping, with a note saying _For Ichigo Kurosaki_ taped on. "Uh... thanks." He didn't recognize the handwriting.

Yuzu smiled. "I think you have an admirer, big brother! That's a girl's handwriting on the note."

Ichigo flushed. "That... no way. That's nuts."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," Yuzu said, waving a knowing finger. "Breakfast is almost ready. See you downstairs."

With that smile fixed on her face, Yuzu turned and headed back down the stairs. The enticing aroma of fish and rice wafted up, now that Ichigo stopped to notice. His stomach rumbled.

 _Business first._ Ichigo slowly closed the bedroom door and sank onto his desk's swivel chair, setting the neatly-wrapped gift on his desk. He flicked on the switch and studied the box as though it were some code.

"This can't be from... _her,_ right?" Ichigo muttered. He thought of Grimmjow's hopeful, smitten face and felt confusion writhe in his insides. Where were the days where he'd just get up, have a good breakfast, roll his eyes at his dad's nonsense, and have a quiet walk to school?

Ichigo froze, scowling at the gift as though to scare it off. But there it sat, mysterious and, admittedly, just as enticing as breakfast. High praise indeed. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo peeled off the paper and opened the gift box.

"Oh!" Ichigo felt himself relax as he picked up the fancy tea mug inside (padded with tissue paper). He turned it over in his hands; it was finely painted, with patterns of fish and waves. On the bottom was the price sticker: 3,000 yen. _Whoa. I'd better be careful with this..._

So, it was a simple, platonic gift after all. Halibel merely saw him as a good neighbor, and he'd give a good return gift, and all would be well. Right?

Then he found the hand-written note and stifled an "oh crap" behind his hand.

 _Hello there, Ichigo! While I was out on the town with my parents, I got you a little something. I hope it makes you think of me! I'm very happy to be your neighbor. Maybe the next gift will be much more... personal. See you around, Mr. Tough Guy. - Halibel T._

 _P.S. I know that your attitude is just a cover. You're really a big softie on the inside, aren't you?_

Halibel had made sure to draw a heart at the end of her message.

 _A heart! Oh, man._ Ichigo froze again, the expensive mug in one hand, the note in the other. What to do? He felt everything weighing on his mind, and if he didn't walk this tightrope just right...

"Ichigo!" Karin's voice called up. "You comin' to breakfast?"

Ichigo jumped and hastily set the mug and note on his desk. "Sure. Just give me a sec!"

He threw on his uniform and grabbed his bookbag like usual, but this was definitely _not_ his usual morning.

*o*o*o*o*

Somehow, Ichigo kept his head down in biology that afternoon after lunch, and Uryu actually nodded in approval as Ichigo dutifully wrote down whatever Mr. Kurotsuchi scribbled on the board about invertebrate taxonomy. Ichigo barely even noticed what he was writing; he just chugged away, his mind drifting. It was the same in Mr. Ukitake's Japanese class, and Mr. Ichimaru's history class. Half of Ichigo hoped to _not_ see Grimmjow that day.

 _Oh man, oh man..._ Ichigo sauntered out the school's front doors after the last bell, fully intending to retreat back home and hide under the covers. Then he thought of what Halibel had said about her dad not liking the Kurosakis that much. Did Mr. Tier think of them as buffoons and chumps?

Ichigo balled a determined fist at his side. Like hell!

There was only one option.

Going against the student traffic, Ichigo made his way to the school's vast back grounds, where athletic clubs had gathered for practice. He marched right past the soccer field and baseball diamond and didn't stop until he reached the north-east corner, where arrows whistled through the warm afternoon air and thudded into round, marked targets. Rukia, Uryu, and a few other students Ichigo didn't know were firing away in a neat, staggered line.

"Good. That's good!" called out the archery club's captain, a senior with a tidy mop of black hair and a slender frame. Cang Du had lived in Japan for only six months, by what Ichigo had overheard, but already shot his way up the academic charts and proved himself an impeccable archer.

Cang Du strode back and forth among the archery club's members, arms folded, calling out advice or criticizing people's forms as they fired. A light wind toyed with his ink-black hair.

"You're still a little off," Cang Du said sharply to the archer at the end of the line. "Aim just a little higher and to your left. Careful adjustments. Don't overdo it."

"Right. Sure," Grimmjow said grouchily, drawing another arrow from his quiver. He drew it back, made the adjustments, and released the string with a _twang._

The arrow landed a bit closer to the target's bullseye than his last one, but not by much. Grimmjow offered Cang Du a weak grin.

"Might want to shape up, Jaegerjaques, or this is gonna take all semester," the senior said flatly, which wiped Grimmjow's small grin right off his face.

Grimmjow stuck his tongue out as Cang Du turned to watch over the others. Then, he brightened at the sight of Ichigo.

"My man," Grimmjow muttered with relief. "Can you _believe_ him? So what if he's some hotshot student from Hong freaking Kong? He -"

"I'm sure," Ichigo said quickly. "Look, there's something else -"

"Excuse me." Cang Du confronted Ichigo, his eyes narrowing. "What is this about? I don't recognize you..."

Ichigo stiffened his back at Cang Du's piercing gaze. _Holy crap!_ "I-Ichigo Kurosaki 2nd year," he said automatically. "I'm here because Grimmjow - well -"

"I was gonna have him try out today," Grimmjow put in.

Cang Du glanced over at Grimmjow. "Is that right? Is Kurosaki here any good?"

"Sure he is," Grimmjow said indignantly. "Give him a minute to warm up, and he can do his tryout. Right?"

"Fine. Take a bow and quiver, Kurosaki, and stand to Jaegerjaques' right," Cang Du ordered. "With any luck, maybe you'll teach _him_ something. Or maybe not..."

He turned away again, and this time, both Ichigo and Grimmjow stuck out their tongues.

"So, what brings ya?" Grimmjow asked as he and Ichigo drew back their bows.

Ichigo strained to draw his bow into position, and his arrow was crooked. Whatever. "I got a... well... little present this morning."

"Cool. Who's it from?" Grimmjow asked. He released his arrow, and it landed decently close to target. Not bad, at least.

Ichigo finally got his bow in position, and his arms trembled from the effort. "Actually, that's the weird part." He released the string, and the arrow hissed through empty air.

Grimmjow glanced over. "Huh?"

"I got a fancy tea mug," Ichigo said, "from... uh... Halibel. Karin found it on the porch this morning." He tried to keep his voice casual.

"Nice," Grimmjow said. "Maybe she'll send me one, too. Watcha gonna give back?"

"I'll try and decide. Something platonic, you know," Ichigo said with a nervous laugh. "Just between _friends_. Nothing more or less, I swear."

Grimmjow grunted as he drew another arrow back and let it fly. "Hey, hey, I get it. She wants to be a good neighbor and all that. Why do you sound so freaked out?"

Ichigo glanced away, silently. He lowered his bow a bit.

Grimmjow stared. "No..."

"Y-yeah. She wrote a note, too, and it was... kinda flirty." Ichigo muttered the last two words as though expecting a god to smite him for saying them.

"What..." Grimmjow nocked his next arrow and released it, but it totally missed the target. "What exactly did it say? Maybe you misread it!"

Ichigo recalled the words. "She did mention wanting to be a good neighbor, and that the mug should make me think of her, and that her next gift would be more... personal... and she drew a heart."

"I..." Grimmjow ran a hand over his face, groaning. "More than a friendly gift."

"Yeah," Ichigo said weakly. "Look, I'm sorry. I just -"

"No, this is okay." Grimmjow shook his head. "Means she's totally comfortable around us. Maybe I could just -"

"I'll return it," Ichigo blurted.

"Don't be stupid -"

"Enough chatting!" Cang Du barked as he stepped over. He held up a hand, and everyone else lowered their bows. "Kurosaki, it's time for your tryout."

Ichigo swore that his stomach had turned to lead. "You got it." Trying not to meet either Grimmjow's or Cang Du's eyes, he nocked an arrow and strained to draw it back. He released it, and it totally missed.

Nearby, Uryu and a few others merely watched, but a senior girl with long black hair and a baseball cap burst out laughing. "Nice try, carrot-top!"

Ichigo went red.

"Bambietta, that's enough," Cang Du said simply, holding out a hand once again for silence.

The girl, Bambietta, smirked widely. "Come on, this is dumb. Can we just get back to practice? I'm betting Uryu a thousand yen that I can hit more bullseyes, you see..."

Uryu let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't agree to that bet!"

"Sure you did, buster." Bambietta elbowed him playfully. "I heard it. You gonna wimp out on me?" She tossed her silky black hair.

"Not in front of Ichigo!" Uryu protested. "We should make a good impression of the club."

Bambietta snorted. "Why? He's not making a good impression on _me_."

Ichigo frowned as he fired off another shot, but it, too, went wide.

"If I may, captain?" Rukia said politely, sidling up next to Ichigo. She took his hands and helped him nock his next arrow.

"Hey, I can do it," Ichigo protested.

Rukia shook her head. "Your form is off. Here, let me help..." She straightened out Ichigo's posture and helped keep his arrow in place. "Now aim carefully, and fire," she told him.

Ichigo let the arrow go. It hit the target at last.

"There. Now, another," Rukia said with a reassuring smile.

"This... is really tiring me out," Ichigo complained, straining to draw back the string again. His arrow slipped, and he let the string go. It twanged back into place.

"Come on," Rukia urged him, taking his hands. "Just draw it back!"

"This thing's... bugging me!" Ichigo grunted, barely able to draw the string back as Rukia guided his hands, trying to force him into position. Then, in a flash, the half-drawn string sprang out of Ichigo's hands, and the arrow shot wildly into the air. Its stiff, plastic fletchings sliced right into Ichigo's forearm.

"Dammit!" Ichigo dropped the bow in shock, clamping a hand over his bleeding arm. He took an automatic step back.

Cang Du made a face. "Kuchiki, get him to the school nurse. We'll hold another tryout next week. Everyone, resume fire."

Ichigo didn't meet anyone's eyes as Rukia escorted him back to the school.

"I can manage," Ichigo hissed, his eyes watering.

"It looked like a bad cut. Keep pressure on it," Rukia insisted, and she pressed her petite hand over Ichigo's. "I... I'm sorry you got hurt."

Ichigo forced a smile. "You kidding? It was my fault. I screwed it up."

"Well, I can't argue with that. You ought to work on your aim!"

Ichigo groaned as they pushed open the back doors and stepped into the empty hallway.

"I didn't expect you to show an interest, anyway," Rukia admitted. She fixed her curious eyes on Ichigo. "I thought you didn't like school clubs."

"I... Grimmjow talked me into it," Ichigo said, which was half true. "It gives us another place to chat. I don't see him a lot during the day."

"Oh, really." Rukia smiled. "What were you guys chatting about over there? Seemed kind of serious."

Ichigo faltered at Rukia's innocent look. "It was nothing. Just guy stuff. You wouldn't like it."

"I'm sure," Rukia said as she patted his shoulder with her free hand. The nurse's office door appeared around the next corner. "Let's get you patched up."

"Yeah." But Ichigo knew that he wasn't out of the woods yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 4: Setting Up a Friend (at least, that's the plan)**

"Rukia, you're a freaking genius."

Ichigo yawned and stretched his arms out, cramped from two hours' worth of studying. Sunday morning sunlight glowed through his room's windows and spilled onto the desk, where textbooks and notebooks were scattered.

Rukia massaged her sore writing hand and smiled. "Genius? Come on. We're just doing a little catching-up, that's all."

"Well, it's still appreciated." Ichigo reclined in his swivel chair next to Rukia's simple wooden chair. "Is it time for a break?"

Rukia checked her cell phone's clock. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Actually, I've got to go soon. Sorry, Ichigo. Lost track of time."

"Huh?"

Rukia gathered up her notebooks and stuffed them into her bag. She adjusted the collar of her blue and white sundress. "Grandfather's antique shop, remember?"

"Oh, right. That." Ichigo tried to look interested and failed. He'd seen Ginrei Kuchiki's antique shop, Classical Wares, and had vowed to never go inside. He wouldn't even go near it, if it weren't right across the street from Mr. Urahara's general goods shop.

Rukia swatted Ichigo's shoulder. "I know that tone..."

"Sorry." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and put on an embarrassed smile. "Your grand-dad always gives me funny looks through the window whenever I pass by the place."

"That's because _you_ make funny faces at _him_ ," Rukia pointed out. "Come on, it's a lovely place! We have antique weapons going all the way back to the Heian period! Byakuya's proud of maintaining the weapons section..."

"Uh... well..." Byakuya Kuchiki: one of Ichigo's unofficial rivals around here. He was a college senior and took himself _way_ too seriously, in Ichigo's opinion. He wouldn't even let Ichigo visit the Kuchiki house! What, did he think Ichigo would break everything in there?

Rukia giggled. "You can't spend your whole life at school and sulking in your room, you know. Why not go out there and try new things? I think you need it. Orihime thinks so, too."

Ichigo folded his arms and made his best scowl. "I don't sulk in my room!" But he was just teasing.

Rukia stood and slung her bag over her shoulder. "It's a fine afternoon to try something new, Ichigo. Come with me. Your father won't mind, will he?"

"My dad? No." Ichigo stood, too. He pointed at Rukia. "But you're forgetting something. I'm tryin' to join the archery club, so _that's_ something new for me already. Grimmjow and Uryu are gonna help me practice tomorrow after class to get me ready."

Rukia burst out laughing. "You're not serious about that?"

Ichigo's face didn't change. He tried not to put a protective hand on the bandage on his arm.

"S... sorry." Rukia went red. "I mean... good luck, Ichigo." She avoided his eyes.

"Hey, I don't blame you," Ichigo admitted. "It's a tough club."

"Why're you so interested, anyway?"

 _Why, indeed._ "Because... um... Grimmjow wanted to hang out more. He likes archery, so I can, too."

Rukia smiled again. "No kidding. Uryu said that you guys were chatting up a storm last time. Cang Du wasn't too happy about it."

"Yeah, um..." Ichigo fumbled with his words, glancing around. _Should I tell her?_ He tugged at a handful of his hair.

"You okay?"

Ichigo made a snap-decision and picked up the gift tea mug and its note, then handed them to Rukia. "Halibel sent me those yesterday."

"Ohhhhhh. It's beautiful." Rukia turned the tea mug over in her hands, and looked up at Ichigo. "What are you going to give her back?"

"Hard to say. Read the note." Ichigo felt himself go pink. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Rukia quickly read the note. She frowned slightly and handed everything back. "Very... friendly," she said, a funny tone in her voice. "What's wrong with that?"

"Okay. Don't tell anyone, but..." Ichigo glanced at the door as though to see an eavesdropping Yuzu with X-ray vision. He leaned closer to Rukia's ear and muttered, "Grimmjow has a total crush on Halibel, but I think he's mad that she sent me a gift and flirty note but not him."

Rukia's eyes widened and she put her fingers over her mouth. "Oh! That's... are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded. "He's been evasive when I texted him about it. I dunno what to do."

"So, you want _my_ sagely advice?" Rukia asked, and that odd tone was still in her voice.

Was _she_ upset, too? Why?

"Yeah. Please?"

Rukia checked her phone again. "Look, I _really_ have to get to my grandfather's shop. How about..." She sent a quick text message, then pocketed her phone.

Ichigo blinked. "You lost me."

Rukia patted Ichigo's back. "Put on your shoes, Ichigo. Why don't you talk this out with Halibel yourself? Come with me to the shop. She's going to meet us there, anyway."

"How come?"

"I'll let her tell you."

*o*o*o*o*

Ichigo thought it'd never happen, but he stepped under the large sign reading CLASSICAL WARES downtown and pushed open the front double doors as a bell tinkled. At once, the combined scent of old wood, parchment, and dust filled his nose.

"There you are, Rukia," came a man's smooth, tenor voice. Byakuya Kuchiki stepped out from behind a shelf, a notebook in his hands. "You're almost five minutes late. It's not like you."

Then, his slate-gray eyes narrowed a bit and he halted. "Mr. Kurosaki. Welcome." His tone didn't sound terribly welcoming to Ichigo's ears.

"G-good afterenoon." Ichigo felt like a cowering rabbit under Byakuya's hard gaze, horribly aware of his untucked T-shirt and messy hair. He tucked his shirt in and straightened up. "Rukia invited me to the shop to poke around. I couldn't say no to her."

Byakuya sighed through his nose. "Please look with your eyes only. Some of our rarer items could go for over 120,000 yen. We sold a wall scroll last week for 150,000."

"You got it... sir." Ichigo took in Byakuya's long-sleeved white dress shirt, silver silk vest, dress pants, and gold wristwatch and decided that he'd never come here again if he could help it. He felt like some Charles Dickens street urchin in here!

"Oh, he'll be careful. He has _such_ respect for Japanese treasures," Rukia said cheerily, elbowing her friend to make him nod. "Don't worry, big brother."

Byakuya nodded once. "Of course. Please excuse me. I have to finish updating the inventory log." He motioned with the notebook. "Let's get to work."

"What's all this fuss?" a new voice asked kindly.

Another, older man stepped over from around a different shelf. His brown suit (complete with elbow pads), loafers, and bow tie gave him the air of a British librarian. His gray hair was neatly slicked back, his moustache trimmed perfectly. "Byakuya, Rukia... are you making our guest here feel welcome?"

Ichigo faltered. "G-good afternoon," he said again, cursing himself for still getting tongue-tied. "Y-you're Rukia's granddad, right?"

"I am." The man smoothed his suit. "Ginrei Kuchiki, owner of Classical Wares. And you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I go to the high school. Thought I'd drop by, you know." He tried not to wince as Rukia elbowed him again. "Sir," he added.

The corners of Ginrei's lips twitched. "Aren't you a kind boy. Please feel free to browse my wares and ask for prices. Byakuya and I work hard to thoroughly research our items to offer suitable prices."

"I-I will, sir." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head nervously. All three Kuchikis seemed to surround him like wolves. This shop was only a fifteen minute ride away by train, but he felt totally alien here, what with his colorful "NICE VIBE" T-shirt and sneakers and orange hair.

 _Wait. Someone's missing..._ Ichigo glanced at the door until Rukia tugged on his arm.

"I'll show you the good stuff," Rukia promised, dragging Ichigo through the store.

Ichigo passed by old tea sets, wall scrolls, personal effects, and hand-carved mini-statues until Rukia brought him to a rack of old samurai swords inside a glass case. "Whoa," he said simply.

"We worked hard to find these," Rukia said proudly. "Byakuya actually traveled all the way to Osaka to get the topmost one from a collector!" she pointed.

Ichigo nodded and folded his arms. "Cool." _I should get outta here and pay Mr. Urahara a visit. Maybe buy a new afternoon..._

The bell tinkled again as the door swung open.

"Welcome, miss Tier," came Ginrei's voice. "You're just in time!"

Ichigo hurried over when he saw Halibel step into the shop. Nearby, Rukia retreated to behind Ginrei's counter.

Unlike Ichigo, Halibel was dressed for the place: a lacy white blouse with black cuffs and collar, a knee-length off-white skirt, and heeled black slippers. She beamed and went pink as Ichigo approached her. She waved hello. "Hello again, Ichigo! Rukia said you'd be here..."

"Sorry about my casual duds," Ichigo blurted, tugging at his shirt collar. He wanted to kick himself. "I'll dress better next time."

"I don't mind," Halibel assured him. She ran her fingers over her blouse's collar. "This is going to be my work outfit here. Like it?"

"Yeah, it's great." Then Ichigo blinked. "Work...?"

"Rukia didn't tell you?" Halibel said, raising her blonde eyebrows. "Mr. Kuchiki, Ginrei, hired me part-time! I'm glad I got a job so soon. I could use the money."

 _This is all too fast._ Ichigo shook his head to clear it. He had to focus! "Congrats. This place seems... nice..."

Halibel giggled. "Not exciting enough for you, is it?"

Ichigo stared at his shoes. "No."

"Well, that's all right, hon. By the way... did you like my gift? I didn't get a note back..."

"It was great. Thanks." Ichigo sucked in a deep breath and fixed his eyes on Halibel's dark green ones. "Look, Halibel..."

She smiled. "Yes?"

Ichigo swallowed. She was so kind and cheerful... how could he say this? "I-I'll give you a gift back soon. But let's just be friends, okay? And speaking of friends, you remember Grimmjow Jaegerjaques? He'd _love_ a gift from you. He'd totally send one back. An expensive one, I bet!" _Actually, he doesn't even have a job..._

Halibel's smile faltered, then came back. "Grimmjow?" she repeated, toying with one of her dirty-blonde bangs. "That blue-haired guy?"

"Sure." Ichigo nodded with relief. "He'd really like to get to know you! He lives just down the street from us. Hey, how about next weekend, I could set you guys up for a da -"

"A date? With him?" Halibel shook her head. "The neighborhood girls told me about him. He seems a bit..." She tilted her head. "Oh, I don't want to be rude. But he's not what I'm looking for."

"But he totally is," Ichigo insisted. He felt his heart hammer in his chest. "He's hilarious and is fun to be around. He'd treat you right."

"Ichigo, it's sweet that you're doing all this for your friend," Halibel said, taking a few steps closer. Her jasmine-scented perfume tickled Ichigo's nose. "But no thanks."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo blustered, willing himself to stay in place.

Halibel shrugged. "He seems a bit... wild, and unfocused. In my household, that's unacceptable. My parents said so." She turned and started toward Ginrei's counter. "See you around, Mr. Nice Guy." She glanced back at him and flashed a wide smile, her face still a bit flushed.

Ichigo stood rooted to the spot, half-tempted to stop her. But he didn't. _Grimmjow's gonna kill me!_

"Sorry about your friend, Ichigo," came Rukia's voice, drifting from across the store. But she sounded more amused than sorry.

Ichigo slunk out of the shop in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 5: Let's Take Another Shot At This (and not screw it up this time)**

The last arrow thudded into the target at the archery range behind Karakura high school, and Ichigo lowered his bow with weary arms. "That's all I've got," he panted.

Cang Du, arms folded, squinted down the range as the sun peeked out from behind a large, silvery cloud. Around him, Uryu, Rukia, and Bambietta watched curiously while Grimmjow pouted further away.

"Oh, all right," Cang Du said suddenly. He nodded to Ichigo. "You show promise, and heart. Ms. Kuchiki told me of your hard work to get this far, so... you're in."

Ichigo sighed with relief. _At least THAT'S over._ "Thanks, captain. So, every school day except Saturday at 3:10?"

"That's right. And I hope you sharpen your skills fast. We've got a competition in early October," Cang Du pointed out. "I hope you'll do us justice, Kurosaki."

 _What a hardass._ "Understood, captain."

Cang Du gave the signal, and everyone resumed practice. Ichigo glanced sideways at Grimmjow as the senior slouched into position to his right, drawing his bow.

Ichigo made a frustrated noise in his throat. Dutifully, he'd told Grimmjow what Halibel had said at Classical Wares, and the senior had taken it pretty hard. He hadn't said a word to Ichigo in days, nor been up to his usual business. He hadn't even bothered to skip class to goof off elsewhere on campus! At least, that's how Ichigo heard it.

As arrows whistled through the air and Cang Du barked his usual critiques, Rukia sidled up to the boys. "Congrats, Ichigo," she said warmly, clapping a slender hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Thanks, Rukia," Ichigo said vaguely. "I, uh..."

"I know you've been a little down lately," Rukia admitted. "So -"

"Grimmjow's the one feeling blue," Ichigo said, jabbing a thumb at his friend.

Rukia smiled. "Grimmjow, Ichigo, I can think of a way to cheer you guys up."

Grimmjow grunted. "Oh, yeah?"

"Orihime told me after class today that her friend Rangiku's back in town," Rukia explained, "and there's going to be a huge party at Orihime's place! Rangiku's even bringing some of her college friends. It'll be fun! You guys should go."

Gears whirred in Ichigo's head and he felt a lightbulb come on. "Hey," he said slyly, "I'll go if you go, Rukia, and you can bring Halibel with you."

Rukia went pink. "Who, m-me? I have homework... and -"

Ichigo gently poked a finger into Rukia's stomach. "I've got an idea, okay? Both you gals ought to come."

"Well..." Rukia glanced over. "I already invited Uryu and Bambietta..."

Ichigo clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Look, Grimmjow... let's take another shot at this, okay? I'll be your wingman. I'll play up how great you are, and Halibel will change her mind! She's a great girl, man. You can't let her just get away. Reel her in!"

The corners of Grimmjow's lips twitched reluctantly. "What is she, a fish?"

"Hey, she's gonna study marine biology or something in college..."

"I..." Grimmjow hesitated, then broke into a grin. "Is that a promise, Ichigo? Don't let me down."

"Grimmjow, a man's word is sacred," Ichigo said lightly. "Come on..."

Grimmjow nodded and rubbed his hands together. "I'll be there."

*o*o*o*o*

That evening, Ichigo had barely knocked on Orihime's front door when it swung open and a pair of arms scooped up both him and Grimmjow and dragged them inside.

"Ichigo! It's been so long!" Rangiku Matsumoto cheered over the party's din, wrapping him in a bear hug. "How've you been?"

"Just... great, thanks!" Ichigo wheezed, Rangiku's surprising strength crushing him like usual. "Been doing okay?"

"Oh, I'm peachy," Rangiku said with a playful smile. She toyed with her strawberry blonde hair. "And who's your friend?"

"I'm Grimmjow," the senior said, eyes wide at the festivities. "Hell of a party!"

"We're just getting started," Rangiku told him. "DDR competition starts in just a minute. Get ready!"

She wandered off into the crowd, and Ichigo draped his arm over Grimmjow and escorted his friend deeper into the fray. For the party, Ichigo wore a faded logo tee and skinny jeans and sneakers while Grimmjow had thrown on a white T-shirt with black edges and slightly-oversized black jeans and basketball shoes.

"What's DDR?" Grimmjow asked over the noise.

"Dance Dance Revolution," Ichigo said. "You'll see in a sec. Let's scope the place out."

A large stereo system cranked out the latest chart-toppers while party-light systems threw colorful patterns on the walls and ceiling, and streamers hung from the ceiling at random. Some of Rangiku's college friends played a card game at a square table while Orihime and Rukia's friends browsed the generous snack table or helped set up the DDR game in front of the flat-screen TV.

"Ichigo! You're finally here!" Keigo Asano cried, and like Rangiku, enveloped the carrot-top into a great hug. "And I thought you weren't any fun anymore!"

"And you're too _much_ fun," Ichigo commented, gently shoving Keigo off him. "D'you always have to push it to 11?"

"Whoa! Grimmjow!" Keigo yelped in alarm, shying away from the senior. "Please don't hit me..."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Are you _still_ scared of me? C'mon."

"I-I'm not scared!" Keigo insisted, but he trembled anyway. "So, Ichigo... gonna show us how it's done in DDR? Didn't you win last time?"

Ichigo motioned to Grimmjow. "I'd rather show off this guy. He's got a girl to impress."

"Oooooh." Keigo grinned. "It's Orihime, right? Or Tatsuki?"

"No. Her," Ichigo said, pointing.

Halibel was near the snack table, chatting up Orihime and Tatsuki, a warm smile on her face. She wore the same white and black blouse and skirt as usual, and she laughed easily at whatever Tatsuki just said.

Grimmjow went red. "Oh man, I don't know if I can do this..."

"Sure you can. Your wingman is locked and loaded," Ichigo assured him. "Excuse us, Keigo. It's go time."

The words barely left his mouth when Rangiku muted the music and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Dance-off time!" she hollered as the DDR game started up, both player mats in place. "Who's first?"

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a little shove. "Come up and watch me closely. Then it's your turn."

Grimmjow looked alarmed. "This game looks hard..."

"Buck up, pal." Ichigo lifted his chin and stepped forward. "I'll go first!" he announced, arms spread. "Any challengers?"

"Me," came a tough, confident voice.

His red-dyed hair in a messy ponytail, Renji came forth, a cocky grin on his face. He was one of Rangiku's classmates. "Think you can take me, kid?" he challenged.

"I _know_ I can," Ichigo retorted, and both guys stepped onto the player mats. He tapped his foot and selected the song "Walk This Way" by Run D.M.C. and Aerosmith. A crowd gathered, and one of Rangiku's college friends called out, "Kick his ass, Renji!"

"Already planning on it, Ikakku," Renji quipped.

The song blared to life and Ichigo felt himself come alive. He flew into motion and racked up points as his feet stomped every which way, no matter how fast and furious the on-screen arrows came in. Next to him, Renji tried to keep up, but not for long; Renji slipped on a fast cluster of arrows and his score crashed, while Ichigo finished excellently. The crowd clapped and cheered, and Ichigo stepped off his mat.

"That's it for me," he announced. "How about a new guy? Grimmjow, come up here."

Visibly nervous, Grimmjow took up Ichigo's position. Next to him, another of Rangiku's friends stepped up, a dark-haired guy with the numerals "69" tattooed on his cheek.

"Shuhei Hisagi," the guy said simply. "Nice to meet ya."

"G-Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"And... GO!" Rangiku hollered.

Now, the song "Everything I need" by Brooke started up, and Shuhei launched right into it. Grimmjow, meanwhile, took a few tentative steps, catching just a few arrows. He spread his arms to balance, but it was tough going.

Ichigo blended into the crowd. "Nice party," he mentioned to Orihime, who beamed.

"I'm glad you brought your friend," she said. "He's always seemed a bit lonely."

"Yeah. And speaking of which..." Ichigo sidled up next to Halibel, who watched with rapt attention.

"Oh! Hi, Ichigo!" Halibel said cheerily, waving. She was flushed from the party's heat and energy. "I've never seen anything like this before! I've seen _Dancing With the Stars,_ but not this game. What is it called, again?"

"Dance Dance Revolution," Ichigo said. "Hey, um... did you get my gift?"

"I got it yesterday," Halibel said with a smile. "Dad found it on the porch, like I did for you! Those scented candles are very nice. Ocean breeze, huh?"

"Thought you'd find it appropriate." Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets.

Halibel giggled. "Thank you. I told my parents that this was going to be a quiet and dignified party. Or else they wouldn't let me go."

"You rebel, you," Ichigo joked. Then he took a breath. "Y'know, this is Grimmjow's first time playing. Pretty good, huh? Look at him go!"

Halibel craned her neck to peek over someone's shoulder. "I think he's about to fall, actually."

Ichigo looked, too; Grimmjow was flailing around and missing arrows, and a few people laughed. Grimmjow kept stomping like crazy, then actually twirled around to hit a button at the last second, but got tangled up on himself. He tumbled away and fell into the crowd. Everyone burst out laughing.

The song ended and Shuhei wiped his brow. "Sorry, bro, but you need more practice before you play against me. Or Izuru. He's pretty good." He jabbed his thumb at one of Rangiku's amused friends, who had a bang of blond hair over one eye.

Ichigo helped Grimmjow get to his feet and steer him to Halibel. "You okay, man?"

Grimmjow groaned. "That game really _is_ hard." Then he flushed again. "H-hi, Halibel. I swear, I'm not a klutz!"

Halibel gave a teasing smile. "At least you were the life of the party, Grimmjow. That game looks like fun."

Grimmjow nodded and slicked back his messed-up blue hair. "How about we play together? Practice?"

"Try it," Ichigo assured Halibel. "It's great."

"Well... maybe later," Halibel said with a quick smile. "This place is wild! I need a second to breathe..." She wandered off.

"Hey. I'm still your wingman," Ichigo told Grimmjow, thumping the senior's back. "Give it time."

"S-sure. I need a drink..."

Ichigo followed Grimmjow to the snack and drink table and filled up until Rangiku herself won the DDR competition, beating both Izuru and Ikkaku by comfortable margins as everyone cheered for her.

"Hey, guys," Rangiku hollered, holding up an empty sake bottle. "Who's up for another game?"

Ichigo grinned and escorted Grimmjow to the spin-the-bottle circle, seated next to him cross-legged. Rangiku set the bottle in the circle's middle and scoped out the players. "Oh, this should be a good one," she commented. "Hey, four-eyes, you sure you're up to this?"

 _Who?_ Ichigo checked the circle and nearly laughed when he found Uryu seated there, looking distinctly out of place.

"Sh-she made me do it," Uryu explained, hastily, motioning to Bambietta, who smirked at him.

"You've gotta have more fun, sugar," Bambietta teased him. She still wore her usual baseball cap, and a sleeveless white shirt and jean shorts. "Be a man!"

Uryu pushed his glasses up his sweaty nose. "I should have gone to bed..."

Rangiku gave the bottle its first spin. It landed on Keigo, who pumped his fists. "I'm first!"

"So..." Rangiku got a crafty look on her face. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare! C'mon, give it to me!"

Ichigo groaned. Just what Keigo needed. _More_ reason to goof off!

Rangiku grinned. "Steal something from someone!"

"Done." Keigo scampered across the circle and swiped the glasses right off Uryu's face. He sank back into his seat and put them on as everyone laughed. "Hey, guys. I'm smart and sew up dresses!" Keigo said, pushing the glasses up his face.

Uryu scowled. "Hey, that's not..."

Bambietta elbowed Uryu. "Loosen up."

Now Keigo spun the bottle, and it pointed at Bambietta. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bambietta said at once.

Keigo got a cunning look. "Kiss someone. Nice and good."

Ichigo expected Bambietta to pause and carefully pick someone out, but instead, she took Uryu's face in her hands and plowed hers into it. Everyone cheered and whistled as Bambietta plastered a long, wet kiss on Uryu's face.

"Th-that was a lot of tongue!" Uryu blustered, going red when Bambietta finally broke from him.

Bambietta wiped her lips. "I know! Great, wasn't it? Admit it..."

Uryu seemed to be fighting a grin. "Well... you seem to know what you're doing... yes..." He motioned to push up his glasses, but they were absent. He cleared his throat.

Grimmjow tapped Ichigo's shoulder. "You've got a plan, right?"

"Kind... of," Ichigo said, stalling for time. He scratched his head.

Bambietta took her turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on Uryu.

"Why does everything involve me?" Uryu complained. "I just want to go home! _With_ my glasses."

Bambietta grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I suppose."

"D'you wanna go out with me, Uryu?"

There was a collective "ooooooh!" at that.

Uryu glanced around as though looking for help, but none came. "I... yes," he mumbled.

Now everyone clapped. "Kiss him again!" someone cried.

"Sorry, rules are rules," Rangiku said as Uryu spun the bottle, his face still red. Now the bottle landed on Grimmjow.

 _Here we go!_ Ichigo thought.

"So, truth or dare, Grimmjow?" Uryu asked.

Grimmjow wiped his brow. "Uh... dare. Hit me."

Uryu narrowed his eyes. "Normally, I don't condone this sort of reckless behavior, but it already happened to me," he said. "In the spirit of things, Grimmjow... I dare _you_ to kiss someone of your choosing. Just make it friendly! No tongue!"

Bambietta hid a laugh behind her hand. Beside her, Rukia swatted her shoulder.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow the thumbs-up. "You can do it, old pal."

Grimmjow carefully got up, clearly aware of all the curious eyes watching him. He took a tentative step forward, then eased his way to Halibel and knelt before her. "So... feeling frisky?" he asked her awkwardly, going pink.

"Oh!" Halibel smiled nervously and blinked her rich green eyes. "I've never done this before, Grimmjow..."

"Me, neither." Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow leaned forward and gave Halibel a quick, light kiss on her rich lips.

There was a second of silence, and then everyone broke out in applause. "See? It was easy!" Orihime called out. "Right?"

Halibel gently rubbed her fingertips on her lips, going as pink as Grimmjow. "Th-that..." she stammered.

"Was it bad?" Grimmjow blurted.

Halibel gave an approving nod. "It was nice, Grimmjow. My first."

There was another "ooooooh" around the circle.

"What? No one else, Halibel?" Orihime cried.

"I-I haven't had any serious boyfriends," Halibel admitted. "I've always been too busy studying and moving around with my parents. W-we move a lot, you see... I haven't been looking for any serious commitment."

"What about now?" Rangiku hollered.

Halibel avoided Grimmjow's eyes. "I... don't know. It'd have to be something serious..."

Grimmjow cut his losses and slunk back in his seat. "I messed it up," he mumbled.

"No, it's an icebreaker," Ichigo consoled him. "I think Halibel wants a really high-flying boyfriend, someone super responsible and with a future, or something. Lots of girls are like that. Heck, maybe _I_ should clean up my act a bit, too."

Grimmjow swallowed. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Oh, man..." Grimmjow twisted his hands in his lap. "Do I even deserve her?"

"I said we'll work on it. Just follow my lead."

Grimmjow looked pale as he nodded to Ichigo's words. How odd. Ichigo knew Grimmjow to normally be enthusiastic and confident. What was it about girls, or Halibel in particular, that brought out this side of him?

"Hey! Grimmjow!" Rangiku called out. "You gotta spin next. Get over there!"

"Sorry!" Grimmjow got up and spun the bottle, and it landed on Rukia. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

Rukia primly smoothed her dress's hem. "Truth, please."

Grimmjow nodded. "Okay. What's the best way into a girl's heart?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Too heavy-handed, dude._ He glanced over at Halibel, who looked not expasperated, but curious, even intrigued.

Was there something there?  
Rukia tossed her dark hair. "Are you sure that's your question?"

Grimmjow faltered. "Never mind. How about... d'you like Ichigo? As in _like_ like?"

Heads turned first at Rukia, then Ichigo.

"I-I..." Rukia smoothed her dress again, but this time, with trembling hands. "Let's say I wouldn't say no."

"Hey, that's not the right kind of answer!" Renji pointed out.

"Oh, it's close enough," Grimmjow said with a small grin. He settled back in his place next to Ichigo as Rukia took her turn to spin the bottle. "Hey, it was fair. I had to drag you into this mess," Grimmjow admitted to his friend.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a light punch on the arm. "Well played."


	6. Chapter 6

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 6: Just Doing Our Job (at least, we're trying!)**

That Sunday, Ichigo met up with Grimmjow at the sunlit neighborhood just down the street from Classical Wares. It was time for business.

"There you guys are," Bambietta called out, waving the boys over to her front lawn. A minivan idled in the driveway, where Mr. Basterbine sat behind the wheel.

"Are we in time?" Ichigo asked politely, stepping up with Grimmjow.

Bambietta nodded, her eyes amused under the bill of her hat. "My family day trip's about to start. Remember, we won't be back 'till around 10 tonight."

Grimmjow nodded back, hands in his pockets. "Right. Sure. So, where's...?"

"Right... here!" called Bambietta's big sister, Candice, as the family's huge border collie dragged her by the leash out of the house. The blonde girl strained to keep the canine in check, hanging on with both hands. No good; it sprang free and bowled Grimmjow right over, pinning him to the sun-warmed grass.

"N-no! No!" Grimmjow sputtered as the dog swiped its huge tongue across his face, panting at him. Its tail swished back and forth as Ichigo fought not to laugh.

"Oh, my. You guys sure you're up to the pet-sitting job?" Bambietta asked as she helped Candice heave the dog off Grimmjow. Nearby, Mrs. Basterbine waved hello as she got into the van, and Ichigo casually waved back.

"It's our first day of business, but we'll be fine," Ichigo assured Bambietta. "We're just doing our job."

"Well, I'd like to see how you handle Megumi here," Bambietta commented, hands on her hips as Grimmjow clamored to his feet. She handed over a paper list. "Here's what he eats, when you should let him out, and how to control him... good luck."

Grimmjow took the paper, cleared his throat, and stiffened his back. "We'll do an exemplary job!" he said stiffly.

Bambietta giggled. "Sure. Hey, this whole working-man routine... this is to impress that Halibel girl, ain't it? Come on..."

Grimmjow went pink but didn't relax his stance. "Work is its own reward!"

"I taught him that," Ichigo explained, jabbing a thumb at the senior.

Candice grinned. "Hey, Bambi. How come you hired these goons and not your boyfriend? _He'd_ do it better, I'll bet."

Now it was Bambietta's turn to go red. "H-hey, Uryu and I are still on for one date," she stammered. "That's all. And it's none of your business, anyway!"

"Sure it isn't," Candice teased her. "He's the most responsible guy at school! I wouldn't mind if you brought him home one day..." She elbowed her sister, who shoved her right back.

"A-anyway, you can go ahead and start your trip," Ichigo said with forced cheer. _What a family._ "Megumi's in good hands."

"Yeah, get lost, Candi," Bambietta sneered at her sister.

"You first," Candice shot back.

Mr. Basterbine rolled down the window ands poked his head out. "Girls...?"

"Coming," Bambietta and Candice said together, and with one last amused glance at the boys, trotted off into the family van. It motored down the driveway and down the road.

Grimmjow rolled his neck as though to crack it. "Okay, let's get this puppy inside and start, huh?"

"Uh, sure." Ichigo checked the paper for instructions, then went inside the house and clapped his hands on his thighs. "C'mere, boy!"

Megumi let out a booming bark and charged like a crazed bull, pink tongue flapping in its mouth. Ichigo felt a thrill of terror and dove out of the way just as Megumi barreled inside. "Do something, man!" Ichigo howled.

Grimmjow hurried into the house, eyes wide. "Hey, uh... sit, boy! Come on, sit!" He pointed at the floor at his feet.

Megumi barked again, bracing himself as though to spring. Then, it whipped around and sprinted deeper into the house, and it jostled a mini-table with an expensive vase on it. The vase toppled over -

"No!" Ichigo dove and stretched out his arms, and barely caught the vase. He just set it down safely when Megumi came back for another attack run, and this time, he moved to meet it head-on.

Bad idea.

"Dammit!" Ichigo felt the wind knocked out him as what felt like twenty tons of furry, panting dog clobbered him. Huge paws dug into his chest, and the panting Megumi bound for Grimmjow next, and Grimmjow tried to seize the beast's collar. Just as he gripped it, Megumi wrenched him to the ground with sheer momentum.

This time, Megumi made for the open door and tore across the street, woofing happily as he went like a wild beast.

"Wh-where's he going?" Grimmjow yelped, staring helplessly.

"Who cares, man? We gotta get him!" Ichigo grunted as he sprang to his feet, incensed. No canine would make a fool of _him._

Ichigo shut the front door behind him and chased after Megumi with Grimmjow in tow, lungs burning, arms pumping at his sides. Man, the Basterbines had better pay him and Grimmjow _twice_ for this, and give a glowing customer review to boot!

Megumi, still woofing, led the boys around the corner and down the next street, right into a small business section of town. People yelped and dove out of the way as the beastly Megumi barreled past them, stopping for just a second to sniff this and that with his huge wet nose.

"Gotcha!" Grimmjow dove to capture Megumi, but the dog slipped free and scampered right for Ichigo's favorite place: Urahara's General Store.

"Whoa, there!" a large, bespectacled man cried as he approached, beefy arms loaded with takeout food boxes carefully stacked atop each other. "What's the rush, pup?"

Ichigo's gut went cold. "Tessai! Move outta the way, man!"

Tessai Tsukabishi took a step back, then yelped as Megumi pounced on the takeout boxes, sending them both tumbling to the ground in an avalanche of food and Styrofoam boxes. Megumi licked up the loose food until Tessai scooted the dog off him and got to his feet, scampering for the store's front door. "Stay away! Stay!"

The door shut in Megumi's face just in time, but instead of giving up, the dog tensed on its back legs and jumped right through the shop's front window, glass going everywhere. Ichigo stared in defeat as he watched Megumi licking and sniffing the shocked Tessai.

"I... think he likes... you?" Grimmjow offered weakly.

"Too much," Tessai groaned. "You boys... this your dog?"

"Hey, I've seen that dog around," came a new voice. From the shop's interior stepped a familiar man in Japanese robes and a green overcoat, his devilish eyes hidden by the shadow of his hat brim. His wooden sandals clopped on the floor as he approached.

Ichigo bowed in apology, and Grimjow aped the movement. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Urahara!" Ichigo cried.

"My, my," Kisuke Urahara commented, eyes on the broken glass and spilled food. "I've seen Megumi around, but the Basterbines knew how to control him. Looks like you fellas don't!"

As though listening, Megumi tensed to spring on Kisuke.

The store owner was faster. He produced what looked like a candy dispenser and fired a little pill at the dog, which went right down Megumi's throat. At once, the massice border collie slumped to the floor, snoring.

"Look, Mr. Urahara, I -" Ichigo started, motioning with his hands.

"This all will cost me," Kisuke noted. "Tessai, you okay?"

The panes of Tessai's glasses glinted angrily. "I suppose," the big man growled.

Kisuke drew a small paper fan, snapped it open, and held it up to his nose, his eyes peeking from over the fan's top. "I'm sorry, but I have to hold you both responsible, boys. I've got an idea."

Grimmjow paled. "D-don't call the cops! Please!"

"What, the cops?" Kisuke's eyebrows raised. "Don't be silly. I'd rather have yoy boys... work the damage off! How'd you both like to come on board part-time?"

Ichigo paused a second to make sure he was hearing that right. "You... want me to work for you?"

Kisuke shrugged. "At least, until the damage is paid off. You can stay on a bit longer if you like." He folded up the fan and pocketed it, then spread his arms wide. "Starting with cleaning this mess up! What d'ya say, huh?" He beamed.

Ichigo and Grimmjow glanced at each other, then shrugged. "Okay," Ichigo announced. "We'll do it."

"Good chaps," Kisuke said brightly. "I'll have Tessai bring over brooms and dustpans for the glass..."

Tessai grunted and lurched off into the store's interior.

" _What_ is going on here?" a man's tenor voice asked. Everyone turned as Byakuya stepped across the street, scowling. "All this noise..."

Kisuke's fan was back in position in a flash. "Ichigo and Grimmjow were petsitting, but now they work for me! Funny how these things turn out, isn't it?"

Byakuya's scowl darkened. "Hilarious. Please tell me that the Basterbine dog isn't coming near the antique shop?"

"I promise," Ichigo hastily said. He winced at Byakuya's cold return glare. _No winning with that guy, huh?_

Byakuya glanced back at Kisuke. "Never a quiet day of business for you, is there?"

"Nope. Never," Kisuke said, unflappable.

Tessai returned with the cleaning supplies. "Let's get to work, boys," he told them.

Grimmjow meekly took a broom. "Yes, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 7: Just a Day at Work (until customers stir things up)**

As far as Bambietta and her sister Candice were concerned, Ichigo and Grimmjow had had _no_ problems taking care of Megumi the border collie, and with a satisfied smile, Bambietta had slapped 2,000 yen into Ichigo's hands. Even without word getting out of the bungled petsitting, though, Ichigo and Grimmjow had other business on their hands.

"Man, this place is kinda far from my house," Grimmjow complained as he and Ichigo stepped off the rumbling bus and across the sunlit street that Wednesday. He and Ichigo had their school bags slumped over their shoulders, their ties flapping in the breeze.

"Well, we _do_ owe Mr. Urahara," Ichigo said bracingly. He rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm not getting the quiet, uneventful semester I'd daydreamed about this summer."

Grimmjow guffawed despite himself as he pushed open the general store's front door, and a chime dinged.

Tessai was already in the lobby, sweeping with his back turned to the boys. "Welcome - ah. Kurosaki, Jaegerjaques," he said curtly, turning around. He adjusted his rectangular glasses with one finger. "Right on time. Good."

"Is Mr. Urahara here?" Ichigo asked, glancing around the place. Nearly deserted.

The sound of wooden sandals heralded Kisuke's arrival as he stepped from behind a shelf. "In the flesh," he said brightly. He snapped his fan into place over his nose and mouth, his eyes dancing under his hat's brim. "Good to have you. Now, I've got some shipments that need sorting in the back rooms. It's a disaster back there. And after that, I need you fellas to tidy up the shelves, too. I think two weeks of work ought to pay off the window."

Tessai grunted. "Do a good job, boys. Got to pay off that debt."

Ichigo nodded dutifully. "We're on it." _We know already, Tessai!_

Still, he could hardly blame the man. He'd suffered the worst at Megumi's hands. Paws. Whatever.

Grimmjow managed to not complain as he helped out, though his face grew more sour by the minute. Ichigo didn't have to ask. _This isn't the kind of responsibility he had in mind. Me, neither..._

It was nearly 4:30 when Ichigo and Grimmjow finished the shipped goods asnd started on the lobby. This time, there was company as the front door chime clanged again.

"Welcome! Oh, Mr. Ishida. It's been a while," Kisuke called out.

 _Huh?_ Ichigo peeked from around a shelf and saw Uryu stride into the shop, Orihime right behind him looking like she was holding back a laugh.

 _Crap._ Ichigo drew his head back, but not before Uryu spotted him from behind those glasses of his.

"Oh, Ichigo," Uryu said simply. "What brings you here?"

"I... work here now," Ichigo mumbled, stepping out. "Grimmjow, too. Part-time after school lets out."

Uryu narrowed his eyes. "Hey, now. I hope this doesn't cut into your archery club time. You're behind as it is!"

Orihime waved hello. "Oh, don't worry about it, Uryu. They know what they're doing. Right, guys?"

Grimmjow looked noticably happier as Ichigo said, "We're fine. Y'see, we... we owe Mr. Urahara a favor. Let's leave it at that." He leaned on a shelf, trying to look cool like usual. "What brings _you_ guys in?"

"Tell 'em, Uryu," Orihime said, elbowing him.

Uryu went pink and shifted his grip on his school bag. "This shop has good... well... fabrics. And... supplies..."

"You get your sewing stuff _here_?" Grimmjow said with distaste.

Kisuke mocked a hurt expression.

"Sorry," Grimmjow blurted.

"I-it's for Bambietta," Uryu admitted. "You know, the annual culture festival is coming up and she wanted a custom-tailored kimono, so I've been working on it. I come here twice a week for my stuff."

"Sure helps me pay the bills," Kisuke added lightly.

Uryu shook his head as though chasing off a fly. "Look, enough about me. Do you guys work tomorrow afternoon, too?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

Uryu grimaced. "You'll miss archery club again!"

"We can make Friday," Grimmjow hastened to add. He glanced at Kisuke, who nodded.

"I'd sure hope so," Uryu said loftily. "Ichigo, you've got to be careful. Cang Du let you on pretty generously. He'll kick you out of this keeps up."

Ichigo made a frustrated noise. "I'll... see. Sorry, man."

"By the way, _you_ guys should go to the culture festival with us," Orihime piped up. She put her hands on her hips. "All my friends are going, after all."

Ichigo scratched his head. "I've never been to it before. Where's it held?"

"The Nadichi Convention Center downtown, and the grounds around it," Orihime explained. She beamed. "Tatsuki and Chad and Chizuru are going, for starters. And so is Uryu! He's taking Bambietta as his date! They're really cute together." She elbowed Uryu again, who went a few notches pinker.

"Nice going," Grimmjow commented.

"Well, it's not just _me_ ," Uryu said quickly. "Ichigo, Rukia's been eyeing you lately, if you haven't noticed. Perhaps you should take her as _your_ date."

Ichigo stared. "Whoa. I didn't know you cared so much, man!"

Kisuke casually waved a hand. "It's just so he doesn't feel self-conscious, bringing a date," he explained, his voice oddly paternal. "You oughta think about it, Ichigo. Get out some more, and not just to my dinky little shop, will ya?"

"Rukia, huh?" Ichigo tried to sound dismissive, but he felt the corners of his lips twitch up. He recalled her pride and confidence at the archery range, and that polite but warm smile of hers...

"Hell, I'll do it," Ichigo said, and as he saw Orihime prepare to cheer, he added, "but on the condition that Grimmjow takes Halibel as _his_ date. Make it a triple."

Grimmjow stumbled back. "Whoa there, pal. Me? Halibel? Culture festival?"

"You wanna score points with her or not?" Ichigo reminded him. "I'm your wingman. Let me do this for you."

"Oh, man..." Grimmjow glanced around at everyone. "This is going so fast, all these dates and couples... a triple date? If there were invisible people watching all this right now, they'd think we're crazy!"

"Get a grip," Ichigo said. "This isn't some cheap anime on TV. This is real life. Get used to it." He ran a hand through his pointy orange hair.

"Yes. Reality," Uryu added, pushing up his glasses on his nose. They glinted off the overhead lights. "What do you say, Grimmjow? Rukia's on good terms with Halibel, and Mr. and Mrs. Tier like her. She can ask Halibel for you."

Grimmjow sighed. "You think her parents still don't like me?"

"They don't like _anyone_ , man," Ichigo admitted, "except the Kuchikis. But if Halibel took you on as her boyfriend soon, they'd _have_ to warm up to you."

Grimmjow cocked his head. "Could that happen?"

"Of course! Believe in yourself," Orihime said, clapping her hands together once. "Good luck, Grimmjow. Okay, Uryu, I'll help you pick out fabrics and we can get going."

Ichigo couldn't help himself. "Hey, Orihime... what're _you_ gonna do at the festival, anyway?"

"Show off my cooking, of course," Orihime said brightly. "Most cuisine today is in a rut. That's where _I_ come in and add some sparkle. Uryu and Rukia have already done some taste-testing for me, in fact."

Uryu made an odd face behind Orihime's back, like _And I barely survived..._

Kisuke motioned for Uryu and Orihime to follow. "Okay, my new minions... part-timers... have work to do. If you'll come this way, young sir and lady, I have some excellent patterend fabrics over here..."

Orihime gave Ichigo and Grimmjow a parting wave as Tessai rounded on the boys. "Better get back to work," he rumbled, "or you won't pay off your debt 'till new year."

Grimmjow flinched. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again as Tessai lumbered off. What a pain.

Still... triple date. The idea sizzled with opportunity.

 _If_ Ichigo and Grimmjow had the guts to take it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 8: Meeting a Celebrity (Well, a minor one, but he's still something)**

Cang Du had actually gone as far as intercepting Ichigo on the high school's front steps after last period on Thursday and warning him to shape up, and Ichigo had given his most spirited defense, though he couldn't read Cang Du's face worth a damn. The Chinese boy had simply regarded him coolly, then turned on his heel and stalked off to start the day's achery club business.

Jerk.

 _One_ of these days, Ichigo would make it to practice with Grimmjow, but duty called, and Ichigo and Grimmjow met up at Urahara's general goods store.

"Back office, boys," Tessai said simply, jabbing a thick thumb at the store's back. His glasses glinted as he resumed sweeping. "The boss has a mission for you."

Ichigo exchanged glanced with Grimmjow but kept quiet until the boys found themselves in Kisuke's office.

"Right on time, chums," Kisuke said brightly. He was leaning back on his swivel chair, bare feet propped on his cluttered desk, but he sprang to his feet and slipped them into his wooden sandals.

"You've got some mission for us?" Grimmjow prompted, hands in his uniform pants pockets.

"Sure do," Kisuke said. He unfolded his paper fan and placed it over his mouth and nose like usual. "Y'see, I was gonna get my weekly package of cleaning supplies, but those doofuses at the post office screwed up and it wasn't delivered. I'd like you both to head up there and bring it back. Don't worry; it ain't heavy."

Ichigo made a face and scratched the back of his head. "So, we're FedEx for you now?"

"Hey, work is work, pal," Kisuke encouraged him. "Won't hurt for you to get some fresh air, anyway. Spending all day cooped up at the school... it'll do you some good."

"I haven't been in that part of town recently," Grimmjow admitted. "Which way's the post office, anyway?"

"Gimme a sec." Kisuke dug through his filing cabinet and unfolded a map of Karakura Town. He took a red felt-tip marker from his desk and drew a route, marking both his store and the post office. He traced his finger along the red line. "Take this route exactly, okay? It even goes through a really nice part of town. Classy."

Ichigo took the map and looked it over. "Doesn't seem like the most direct way..."

"Oh, it's fine," Kisuke assured him, eyes glinting under his stiped hat. "Off you go!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and headed back out of the shop with Grimmjow in tow, and just as they stepped out into the sun-warmed afternoon, the front door to Classical Wares swung open and Orihime came prancing out.

"Oh! Hi, guys!" Orihime called out, waving. "Where're you going?"

"Post office," Grimmjow said simply. "Can you believe it? Mr. Urahara's making us go to the post office to pick up some package that failed to deliver!"

"Oh, that's a nice part of town," Orihime said warmly. "I'll go with you."

Ichigo grinned. "If you like. But it's just a boring errand..."

Grimmjow tilted his head as he glanced up at the Classical Wares sign. "Hey, I didn't know you were into antiques..."

"I was saying hi to Rukia and Halibel," Orihime explained. "They're doing such a great job! Old Mr. Kuchiki is so fond of them, I can tell."

Grimmjow went pink. "Halibel's in there right now? On a shift?"

Orihime nodded.

"Oh. Well..." Grimmjow went a shade pinker. He ran a hand through his wild, sky-blue hair. "M-maybe you could casually mention to her how great a job I'm doing, and how Mr. Urahara relies on me, and I'm... responsible, and..."

Orihime burst out laughing. "You're such a funny guy," she said brightly. "Maybe you ought to tell her yourself!"

Before Ichigo or Grimmjow could say a word, Orihime darted back into Classical Wares, and popped back out with Halibel in tow.

"Nice to see you again, Ichigo, Grimmjow," Halibel said with smile. She wore her usual white blouse and skirt with black trim, and a light breeze toyed with her twin blonde ponytails. "Orihime said you were around..."

Ichigo elbowed Grimmjow, who drew himself to his full height. "Y-yes, that's right! I'm a working man, you see, and I'm running an errand with Ichigo for the general goods store. It's what I do!"

 _I swear, if he does this routine one more time..._ Ichigo thought.

Halibel giggled. "You certainly have the spirit. Well, it's nice to see you boys again. It's been a little while, hasn't it?"

"Too long," Grimmjow said quickly.

"Oh, hey," Ichigo put in casually, "Halibel, you're still on to attend the culture festival this Sunday, right?"

Halibel's green eyes lit up. "Absolutely. Everyone else is going, right? It'll be fun! Mom and dad are going, too."

Ichigo saw Grimmjow tense up, and totally sympathized. _But... the triple date..._ He cleared his throat. "Orihime told you about going with Grimmjow, right?"

"Oh yes, that's right," Halibel said fondly, glancing at Orihime. "She told me, and yes, I'd love to go with you, Grimmjow. You'll be there too, right, Ichigo?"

"Sure am. Going with Rukia," Ichigo said simply, hands in pockets.

"So that's why she's been so perky lately," Halibel said thoughtfully, tapping a finger on her chin. "She's been humming to herself and seemed preoccupied at times..."

"Oh. Sure," Ichigo said flatly, but he felt his insides swell like a happy balloon. _This ought to be good. I'd better smarten up..._

"Your parents... they're okay with you having a... you know... date?" Grimmjow asked Halibel, wiping his brow.

"We're going as friends, right?" Halibel asked.

Grimmjow paused. "Uh... let's say that."

"Okay. I'm sure they'll approve," Halibel assured him, smiling again. She smoothed her knee-length skirt. "I'll see you Sunday! You'll wear something nice, right? I know I am. And Orihime told me about that Bambietta girl's kimono. I'm sure she'll look wonderful!"

Grimmjow gave the thumbs-up. "Yeah, count on it. I can, uh, freshen up."

Halibel glanced back at the store's door. "I've got to get back to work, boys. Have fun with your errand!"

With a small good-bye wave, she slipped back into Classical Wares and out of sight.

Orihime patted Ichigo and Grimmjow on the back to get them moving, and the three of them headed along Kisuke's marked route. "You're a lucky guy, Grimmjow. Halibel's one of the sweetest girls I know."

"She's looking forward to our date, huh?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course she is!" Orihime said indigantly. "Why not?"

Grimmjow and Ichigo shared a funny look.

"She, uh..." Ichigo cleared his throat. "I'm not sure, but... she had a little crush on me earlier, and didn't pay much attention to Grimmjow..."

"Oooooooh." Orihime's eyes widened. "Rukia mentioned something like that. Well, don't worry, Grimmjow..." She patted the senior's stomach. "I think she's warming up to you! Your manly charms, your fun new job..."

Grimmjow clearly couldn't help a grin as he shared another look with Ichigo, as though to say _It's working!_  
Hell, it was about time they got jobs anyway...

"I'm kinda... nervous, though," Grimmjow admitted as the trio dived deeper into Karakura Town's streets, past cafes and novelty stores and small apartments. Traffic rumbled by on the street and birds chirped in blossom trees.

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"I..." Grimmjow swallowed. "It'll be my first date. What if I'm boring, or... awkward, or..."

"You'll be just fine," Orihime assured him as they wound their way along Kisuke's odd route. "You too, Ichigo. Be yourselves, okay? And remember to have fun! Ladies like Rukia and Halibel deserve it."

Ichigo nodded. "You got it. Thanks."

Grimmjow still looked nervous, though. Even pale.

There were plenty of people out today, and just a block away from the post office, Ichigo spotted a familiar dark-haired man seated at an outdoor cafe, someone with expensive hairpieces and gentleman's clothes...

Byakuya.

"Crap!" Ichigo ducked behind a large potted bush next to the cafe, Grimmjow and Orihime joining him behind cover.

"What's the matter?" Orihime asked.

"Byakuya, he hates my guts," Ichigo muttered. "Keep your voice down..."

"He doesn't _hate_ you," Orihime told him. "He just doesn't like how you dress, your loud hair color, your attitude, or your disdain for antiques."

Grimmjow winced. "That's the whole package, ain't it?"

"Wait!" Orihime narrowed her eyes, peeking over the bush. "Who's that with Byakuya? Oh, no way!"

"Huh?" Ichigo peeked, and he checked out the man sitting opposite Byakuya at their cafe table. The stranger, probably in his mid-thirties, had scholarly brown hair and glasses, a white coat over his pinstriped black suit, and a ruby ring on his right index finger. Next to him sat a girl in her early twenties with her hair in a bun, wearing a black businesswoman outfit, including a knee-length skirt and flat-heeled shoes. The three of them chatted away over cups of tea.

Grimmjow gave Orihime a quizzical look. "What's the big deal?"

"That's Sosuke Aizen!" Orihime hissed. "Don't you know? He's the owner of two art magazines, _The Yin of the Pine Needle_ and _Traditional Japanese Arts._ I had no idea he was in Karakura Town! And that girl's probably his assistant, Momo Hinamori."

Ichigo glanced at the man again. "No kidding? He's a celebrity?"

"A minor one," Orihime explained. "This is... amazing!"

At the table, Sosuke Aizen smiled and set down his cup. "I hear chatting voices," he commented lightly, "behind that bush. Why don't you fellows say hello?"  
Ichigo stared at the others. "He means us!"

"Should we do it?" Grimmjow asked tensely.

Orihime dragged both boys into the open with her, all smiles. "G-good day, Mr. Aizen!" she said cheerily. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, sir! A pleasure!"

Byakuya huffed but Aizen kept his smile in place. "Good day to you too, miss...?"

"Orihime Inoue, Mr. Aizen!" Orihime said, actually saluting him. "I love your features in _The Yin of the Pine Needle!"_

"I'm glad," Aizen said warmly. "This is my assistant, Momo -"

"Hinamori," Orihime blurted, then went red. "Sorry!"

Momo grinned. "It's all right. Nice to meet you."

"So... Mr. Aizen," Orihime blustered, "wh-what brings you to Karakura Town?"

"Ah! That," Aizen said. He gestured to Byakuya. "Ginrei Kuchiki and Byakuya here are hosting a large exhibit during your city's culture festival at the Nadachi Concention Center this Sunday, and I accepted Ginrei's proposal to have me sponsor the whole event. And, let's be honest here, a public appearance by me is in order."

Orihime clutched her heart. "A-are you going to sign stuff?"

Aizen chuckled. "If you like."

"I can't believe it!" Orihime beamed. "Now I _really_ can't wait for Sunday! I'll be sure to visit you first, Mr. Aizen!"

"I welcome all my readers," Aizen said fondly. "Byakuya, do you know this charming girl?"

"She... visits sometimes," Byakuya said slowly. "But rarely buys anything. She just chatters with my grandfather's part-timers and slows them down."

Aizen burst out laughing. "A businessman to the end, huh, Byakuya?"

Byakuya sipped his tea. "Of course. Much more so than Kisuke Urahara."

Ichigo scowled. _Figures._

"Well... we have more business to discuss," Aizen said. "But it was wonderful to meet you, Orihime. Are you friends here coming to the festival as well?"

"Y-yeah," Orihime said. "This's Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Well... see you there, young sirs," Aizen said, givng them a polite nod. "Good day to you all."

Orihime hummed to herself as she and the boys resumed their trek to the post office. Ichigo, meanwhile, resisted the urge to throw Byakuya a nasty look over his shoulder. Instead, he grinned and fixed his eyes on Orihime's. "Pretty cool, meeting your hero, Orihime."

"It was," Orihime said eagerly. "I'll make sure Rukia and Halibel meet him, too!"

"Speaking of our dates," Ichigo said slyly, "what about _you_ , Orihime? I mean, Uryu's taking Bambietta and Chad has good prospects, but what's going on with you?"  
Orihime went pink. "I-I haven't decided yet. Maybe Hanataro or Ganju or someone..."

Ichigo sputtered. "Ganju?"

"I'm still working on it," Orihime said hastily. "I-I mean, one of my friends tried to set me up with one of _his_ friends, but that guy wasn't really interested."

"Who?" Grimmjow asked.

"He was this pale guy with black hair and green eyes," Orihime said simply. "Pretty quiet, too. He's a senior student in a nearby town. I think he's gonna pursue biology in college, mostly to study bats."

"Bats, huh?" Ichigo said. "This guy got a name?"

"I... forgot how to pronounce it," Orihime admitted. "I'm not going to the festival with him, though maybe we'll be friends someday. But that's a whole different story."

Ichigo grinned. "Sure. Well, let me know how it goes. Keep me posted for updates."

"Maybe," Orihime said with a smile. She poked a finger in his stomach. "Just make sure you're a good boy on your date with Rukia, okay?"

"Sure, sure... I promise."

Orihime definitely looked happier after that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 9: Trip to the Tailor's (let's try not to kill our wallets here, okay?)**

Ichigo didn't spot anyone else interesting on his and Grimmjow's way back from the post office, package in hand. So, after Orihime went her own way, Ichigo set the package on Kisuke's office desk.

"We got the goods, boss," Grimmjow said with a salute. "Nice and easy."

"Thanks a million, fellas," Kisuke said, patting the wrapped package. Then, his eyes narrowed cunningly under his hat brim. "By the way... you seemed to take your time. Did ya stop to chat with someone on the way or something?"

"Actually... yeah," Ichigo said, running a hand through his orange hair. "Get a load of this... some magazine publisher, Sosuke Aizen, was at an outdoor cafe on the way and Orihime made us stop to chat with him. Byakuya was there, too."

Kisuke made an amused noise in his throat. "Small world, huh? Well, back to work..."

There was something in Kisuke's tone that Ichigo didn't like.

Now Ichigo was the one cunningly narrowing his eyes. "Hey... that funny route on the map... it's like you _knew_ that Byakuya was gonna be in the area, and we'd _happen_ to go right by him."

Grimmjow made a face. "What's going on, Mr. Urahara? Were we supposed to pester Byakuya on the way or something?"

"Guess you're on to me." Kisuke put his hands on his hips. "Look, that stupid antique store's been busy and Byakuya keeps giving me funny looks! I've gotta know what they're up to, so I can compete and outdo them somehow!"

Ichigo threw up his hands in exasperation. "What the hell, Mr. Urahara!"

Once again, Kisuke placed his fan over his nose and mouth. Ichigo was pretty sure that the man was hiding a wide grin under there.

"Hey, it was a real errand. I needed those supplies," Kisuke said slyly. "Did you hear what Byakuya and Mr. Aizen said?"

"That Aizen's gonna sponsor the culture festival this Sunday and have a panel," Ichigo said tightly. "He and Byakuya and Ginrei get along -"

"Then it's settled!" Kisuke spread his arms wide, his face radiant. "I'll throw a half-off sale on Saturday and draw in the big crowds! There'll be music and food and magic tricks and stuff!"

Grimmjow recoiled. "Whoa, how are we supposed to -"

"And more!" Kisuke added. "I'll have blackjack tables set up, bring over a few crates of sake, and hire some sexy exotic dancers! In fact, forget the blackjack! I'll throw the best party I ever -"

Ichigo and Grimmjow threw out their fists together and knocked Kisuke right onto his rear.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" the boys roared indignantly. Ichigo could actually imagine smoke coming from his and Grimmjow's knuckles.

"Ouch." Kisuke made a hurt face and rubbed his forehead. "Come on, I've gotta have some fun -"

"Not like that!" Ichigo declared, jabbing a finger at Kisuke. "Got me?"

Grimmjow folded his arms. "Can't you just open a panel at the festival? Honestly, man..."

Kisuke grunted and got to his feet. "Well... I'll see about the festival. So you're _sure_ you don't want exotic danc -?"

"NO!" the boys snapped together.

"Spoilsports." Kisuke's sly grin came back as he folded up his fan. "Well, back to work, I guess... boring, blackjack-free work..."

*o*o*o*o*

"Keep it up, people! We're gonna need top scores of you lot intend to win the archery competition!"

Cang Du patrolled the line of archers Friday afternoon after school, hands clasped behind his back, his sharp eyes watching out for any shoddy work. A light breeze picked up as white clouds drifted lazily overhead. Even from back here, Ichigo could hear the general chatter of students leaving campus for the day.

"Seriously, though," Ichigo abruptly said to Grimmjow after firing an arrow, "we're gonna have to look our best at the festival on Sunday. I mean, Mr. Urahara is casual and all, but the Kuchikis are having their own antique stuff at the festival, and they dress pretty sharp. You saw Byakuya and Mr. Aizen at that cafe, all fancy and high-class..."

Grimmjow grunted as he drew back an arrow and fired. The arrow whistled through the late summer air and thudded into the target near the center, and Grimmjow nodded to himself. "Yeah, good point. I don't even have any fancy clothes. I've got an old tie my dad gave me once, but it's stained. And my closet is all logo tees and hoodies and jeans in varying states of shoddiness." He grinned meekly. "If we were going to a grunge concert, I'd be better off..."

Ichigo winced. "Yeah, I'm not counting on Nirvana showing up to the festival or something."

"Nirvana already broke up years ago."

"You know what I mean." Ichigo glanced over his shoulder; Cang Du was correcting Bambietta's posture, so that bought him a little more time to chat. "If we don't impress our dates, we're going down. My dad offered me one of his polka-dot bow ties, but you can guess how I responded."

Grimmjow chuckled nervously. "Well, there's always rental..."

"Actually... I know a guy."

Grimmjow stared. "Huh? You've got a guy for this?"

"Sure do. Check this out." Ichigo fired another arrow to appear to be participating in the club, then edged over to Uryu.

Uryu scowled as he hit close to his bullseye, but not quite on it. "Ichigo, if you need more advice, I suggest you start by not chatting with Grimmjow the whole time."

"Look, you love clothes and sewing and stuff, right?"

Uryu lifted his chin and his glasses glinted in the sunlight. "That's right."

"Grimmjow and I need duds for the festival to impress our dates. _You're_ going to wear somethin' good, right?"

Uryu nodded. "Of course. You'll see."

Ichigo glanced over at the other archers. "And you're makin a fancy kimono for Bambietta, huh?" He gave Uryu a gentle shove on the shoulder.

Uryu flushed and scowled again. "Wh-what does that have anything to do with -"

"So, let's go on an errand. You, me, Grimmjow, after practice," Ichigo insisted. "What d'ya say?"

"Well... you _could_ use some fashion advice," Uryu said with a quick grin. "You and Grimmjow always look like you're going to some indie grunge concert -"

"Hey, that's what Grimmjow said! Nice!"

"It's not _nice_ ," Uryu snapped, then relaxed. "I promise that you and Grimmjow will look your best for your ladies."

"Hey, I learn from the best."

"You flatter me. Now, hurry up and shoot! Cang Du's going to fuss at you again!" Uryu hissed.

Ichigo started and got back in position, hastily drawing an arrow just as Cang Du came by.

"Work on that posture, Kurosaki," Cang Du said flatly. "Use all muscles properly. Don't twist yourself into a knot."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Ichigo fought to keep a mocking tone out of his voice, but fired an arrow all the same.

Ichigo glanced down the row of archers and spotted Rukia drawing her bow, a calm and content look on her face. She looked positively radiant in the afternoon sun.

Ichigo felt his face warm. _This had better work!_

*o*o*o*o*

After archery practice let out, Ichigo wasted no time; he and Grimmjow met Uryu and took a walk down a street Ichigo didn't usually visit. Within fifteen minutes, Uryu brought his friends to a quaint shop named Exquisite Duds.

Ichigo mouthed the name to himself. "What in the world?"

"The owner is... a colorful fellow," Uryu admitted, smoothing his tie. "But he knows his craft well. Ready?"

Ichigo nodded, and he and Grimmjow followed Uryu inside. A bell chimed at the door, and at that signal, a man hurried through the aisles to greet them.

"Welcome, welcome!" the middle-aged man said brightly, bowing. "Uryu, you brought friends, I see!"

"Yes. This is my classmate Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, an upperclassman," Uryu said primly, motioning to each in turn. "They're here to -"

"Suit up, I bet," the man put in. He clapped Ichigo and Grimmjow on the shoulders and squeezed. "You came to the right place, fellas! I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, and it's my _pleasure_ to serve you! Nanao, dear, could you come over here, please?"

Ichigo shared an incredulous look with Grimmjow. The polite, studious Uryu kept odd company sometimes! He wondered what Ryuken Ishida would make of this place. Ichigo had only seen Ryuken wear businessman clothes and wire-frame glasses. Mr. Kyoraku, meanwhile, wore a floral pattern pink coat over expensive-looking men's robes, straw sandals, and a straw hat on his head. His beard was neatly trimmed.

"New customers, sir?" a woman in her late 20s asked as she approached. She, too, wore expensive black robes, a thick book held under her left arm.

"That's right, darlin'," Mr. Kyoraku said. "So, fellas, what d'you have in mind?"

"Uh... something good for the culture festival," Ichigo said cautiously. "I'm no fashion expert, you see, so I hoped that Uryu and you could..."

"Ah yes, Uryu's got an eye for fashion!" Mr. Kyoraku boomed. "I keep tryin' to bring him on part-time, but I get a no every time. Shame." He mocked a sigh. "Don't worry. My assistant, Nanao Ise, can help, too."

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "So... fancy robes, huh? Where do we start?"

Mr. Kyoraku and Nanao launched right into it. They led Ichigo and Grimmjow past racks and shelves of fabrics and outfits of all colors and sizes, and before long, Ichigo stepped from one of the changing rooms, feeling distinctly self-conscious.

"Whoa! It's perfect!" Mr. Kyoraku said, applauding. "That's one of my finest men's kimonos, Mr. Kurosaki. How's it feel?"

"Pretty... heavy," Ichigo admitted, aware of all the eyes on him. He spread his arms wide to test the weight, the fabric rustling.

"The ladies are gonna love him, aren't they?" Mr. Kyoraku said, winking at Nanao.

Nanao sighed and rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

"Your turn," Mr. Kyoraku said, taking Grimmjow by the elbow and dragging him to the other changing room. "To match your hair color and build, I suggest..."

Now Grimmjow joined Ichigo, in a similar outfit that certainly complimented him, but...

"How much would all this cost?" Grimmjow asked nervously.

Mr. Kyoraku double-checked the price tags. "We're lookin' at... 76,400 yen for yours, Mr. Jaegerjaques!"

"What the hell -" Grimmjow went red. "I can't afford that! Seriously! I'm not like Uryu over there, comin' from a rich-ass family and stuff -"

Uryu cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses in annoyance. "Do you realize how much I've spent to hand-make Bambietta's kimono? I don't have much money left..."

Grimmjow winced. "Well... no, but..."

"Oh, but this suits you, Mr. Jaegerjaques," Mr. Kyoraku egged him on. "Right? Right?"

"What about mine?" Ichigo asked warily. Turned out: 73,500 yen. Nearly as much!

"I feel broke just wearing this!" Ichigo spluttered. "Uryu, what have you dragged us into?"

"Well... he's the _best_ tailor in town, but not the easiest to work with," Uryu admitted.

Ichigo made a face. "You tell us this _now_ , man?!"

Nanao Ise stiffened. "Sir, this may be a good time to practice your customer interaction skills..."

Mr. Kyoraku sighed. "Oh, Nanao, my darling, why must you backstab me?"

Nanao sighed louder and twice as angrily.

"Okay, okay..." Mr. Kyoraku relented. "If you fellas don't want _real_ duds, then you can try summer yukatas. Not the best, but they'll be, well, serviceable at the festival. Let's try some out..."

"Yes. _Please_ ," Ichigo insisted.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo and Grimmjow re-emerged, this time in men's yukatas, as promised. Ichigo's had navy blue fabric and a white belt, and Grimmjow's was white with a black belt. They both spun slowly in place to give a full view, and Mr. Kyoraku clapped.

"Very good, gents!" Mr. Kyoraku said. "Or should I compliment myself, for choosing the fabrics? Nanao, dear, what d'you think?"

Nanao's brow furrowed. "Why don't you just tell them the prices?"

"Right, right." Mr. Kyoraku checked. "22,500 yen each. How's that sound?"

Ichigo made a noise deep in his throat. "That's... better, but really, sir, I'm only working part-time, and I have to pay off a window..."

Mr. Kyoraku tilted his head. "A window?"

"Long story," Grimmjow said quickly. "Come on, we're Uryu's friends... discount?"

"Well..." Mr. Kyoraku clapped his hands together. "20,200, then."

Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow. "Hey, we could wear them again for other stuff and make them an investment..."

Grimmjow nodded. "I'm gonna be broke as hell 'till November, though..."

Ichigo grinned. "Worth." He turned to Uryu. "Hey, you think Rukia and Halibel are gonna like these?"

Uryu put his hands on his hips. "Of course. Thank me anytime..."

"Thanks a million." Ichigo felt his face warm at the thought. _If Rukia likes old-fashioned and high-end stuff... wait till she gets a load of this!_

Ichigo and Grimmjow swapped back into their school uniforms and headed to the front register with Uryu. Just as Mr. Kyoraku packed the clothes into bags and rang them up, though, a devilish grin crossed his face. "I forgot the service charge."

Ichigo stumbled back. "H-hey, hang on!"

Mr. Kyoraku's grin widened. "2,000 yen per head. This job ain't easy, y'see..."

Grimmjow clenched his fists. _"Uryu...!"_

Conveniently, Uryu had just slipped out of the stoor, probably headed home in retreat. Jerk.

Ichigo groaned and cracked open his wallet. He could almost hear it crying in protest. "You do this for all your customers?"

"Sure do," Mr. Kyoraku said craftily. "2,000 yen is _after_ the discount, boys. Let's not make a fuss."

Grimmjow made a pleading face at Nanao. "Lady, isn't there somethin' you can...?"

Nanao shook her head. "Sorry, young sir. I'm not responsible for Mr. Kyoraku's schemes."

Ichigo and Grimmjow handed over the money and scrammed right the hell out of there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 10: Weeping for Lost Lovers (why is Isshin such a big baby?!)**

"Rukia! You look _amazing_ , little lady!"

Isshin Kurosaki threw his arms wide and beamed goofily as he pulled up the family van into the Kuchiki driveway and hopped out. The engine still idled as Isshin beckoned Rukia over, and his three kids groaned.

Giving a return smile, Rukia Kuchiki crossed the front lawn's garden with Byakuya in tow, and to Ichigo's eyes, she looked positively radiant in an expensive-looking (no surprise there) deep purple kimono with floral patterns and a yellow _obi_ sash. She even had a gold hairpiece on, and a traditional paper fan in one hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia said. She smoothed the collar of her robe. "Orihime and Chizuru worked hard to help me, though." Next to her, Byakuya wore a simple dark green men's kimono, plus a thin silver scarf and his usual hairpieces.

Isshin waved a dismissive hand as Ichigo stepped out of the car. "Oh, call me Isshin, will you, Rukia?" he implored her. "We're all friends here! Right?"

Byakuya huffed. "I'll be at the convention with Grandfather by 11:00, Rukia. Please have a good time." He gave Ichigo a funny look that was swiftly returned.

"My lady," Ichigo said in his best gentleman voice as he extended a hand for Rukia to take. His navy blue yukata was pretty warm in the Sunday morning sunlight, and itched a bit. He tried to ignore it. _Rukia's like a queen! This is gonna be your day, Ichigo... stay the course!_ He felt his insides squirm and he tried not to flush.  
Rukia nodded as her petite hand clasped his. "Lead the way, Ichigo." Her eyes roved over Ichigo's form. "I had always hoped that you could clean up and look like a gentleman. Just in time!" She made a teasing smile.

Ichigo laughed with his dad. "Well, I try. Thank Uryu for finding a tailor. Who sneaks extra bills into the price," he added sourly.

Isshin put his hands on his hips. "Good stuff," he commented. "Hey, Byakuya, are you sure you ain't coming with us? C'mon, be a pal..."

Byakuya shook his head. "Like I said, I have to help my grandfather with last-minute preparation for our exhibit. We have only the finest -"

Isshin made a face. "Okay, I get it." He brightened and clapped his meaty hands together. "You ready, Rukia? Let's take off!"

Everyone climbed back into the car. Rukia waved hello to Karin and Yuzu. "You both look wonderful," she said warmly. "But didn't you want to say hello to Byakuya?"

"Well... he's..." Yuzu started vaguely.

"Patronizing as hell," Karin finished, arms folded over her bright red yukata.

Rukia winced. "Sorry. Let's just have a fun, relaxing day, all right?"

"Sure will," Isshin said, rolling out of the driveway. "Nothin's gonna go wrong today..."

*o*o*o*o*

"SON OF A BITC -"

Isshin roared his anger as he swerved the family van around a car that had suddenly pulled out of its parking spot at the Nadichi convention center parking lot. Rubber squealed as Isshin yanked the steering wheel hard to starboard, and the other car honked angrily.

"Dad, knock it off!" Karin grouched. "We've been in the parking lot for ten minutes already!"

"We've... gotta find... a good spot!" Isshin grated, going much faster than necessary around a corner. "Somewhere!" Veins stood out on his beefy arms and he snorted like a bull.

Rukia hung onto Ichigo for dear life. "Maybe we should have taken a cab," she muttered in his ear, and Ichigo grinned.

"I heard that," Isshin groaned. "Let me just... mother of -!"

Ichigo winced as the van's front end scraped a silver sedan with a thump, and the other car's alarm wailed like a banshee.

"Dad...!" Yuzu cried.

"Fine, fine!" Isshin looked back at everyone and had a wide, devilish grin on his face. "Your old man ain't goin' down like this, I promise!"

Rubber burned as Isshin raged around the parking lot, blatantly leaving the other car behind. _Finally_ , he slipped into a spot near the entrance and pulled up, killing the engine. "See? Easy," Isshin panted, depositing his keys into his yukata's _kinchaku_ carrying bag.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Rukia still clung tightly to him for dear life. "Way to validate what the Kuchikis think of us, dad," he said. "And the Ishidas, and the Tiers... and my teachers..."

"Yeah, well, we're here!" Isshin boasted, unlocking all the doors. "Hop out, guys. Let's get started!"

As soon as the terrified Rukia unclamped herself from Ichigo, Ichigo gently took her hand and escorted her with the family across the jam-packed parking lot to the massive convention center. Already, other families and couples formed a crowd to the front doors, the air alive with excited chatter and people calling out for each other. More than a few people were already photographing each other in their finest wear.

"It's like a carnival, isn't it?" Isshin commented.

"You _wish_ it was a carnival, don't you?" Karin said slyly. "Because carnivals let you go wild like a monkey..."

Isshin drew himself to his full height. "I like festivals, too, Karin. I'm a gentleman!"

"Yeah, my dad the calm and professional valet..."

Isshin went red and clammed up as Yuzu giggled.

If the front grounds were crowded, it was nothing compared to the inside. The walls rang with more chatter and a few crying babies, plus announcements on the intercom. It took positively forever to get through the ticket line, and Ichigo was sure that he'd be Ginrei Kuchiki's age by the time he got his admission ticket. Luckily, that didn't happen, and he and the others joined the general crowd. Everyone was going in different ways to different exhibits and shows throughout the place like multicolored fish wearing kimonos and yukatas.

"Damn, it's a maze in here!" Isshin complained, looking over a map. He showed it to the others, tracing his finger along the hallways. "I think they expanded on this place since we were last here. Remember, Ichigo? We barely even got lost."

"Yeah, well, let's try not to get lost this time," Ichigo said, eyeing the map. _Damn, five floors and a bunch of add-ons... it really is a maze. Is there a minotaur in here, too?_

Isshin cocked his head. "Hey, Ichigo, Rukia... weren't some of your friends gonna be here...?"

"HEY! RUKIA! KUROSAKI!" a girl's loud voice rang out.

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin as a familiar dark-haired senior stepped from the crowd to join the Kurosakis. Bambietta Basterbine had a manic grin on her face, her arms wrapped possessively around Uryu's right arm. She waved. "It's 'bout time you slowpokes got here. Jeez!"

"What she means is," Uryu said wearily, "is hello."

Rukia gasped, hands over her mouth. "Bambietta, you look..."

Bambietta grinned and tugged at the collar of her kimono. "Like a knockout? Yeah, hon, I know."

Ichigo had to agree. Bambietta's kimono was made from shiny pink silk with elaborate flower patterns in gold and white thread, and her silver _obi_ sash had a single, _very_ elaborate starburst pattern on it. She also had a _kinchaku_ carrying bag and paper fan like Rukia. (And she had ditched her usual baseball cap.)

"Damn, Uryu," Ichigo said in awe, "you've got some, uh, fancy fingers on you to sew that thing up..." He winced.

Bambietta giggled. "Well said, Kurosaki, just _so_ well said."

Ichigo went red as Uryu gave an apologetic look from behind his glasses.

"He's a real sweetheart, making this thing for me," Bambietta said warmly, planting a long kiss on Uryu's cheek. "I owe him a favor or two. But hey," she added, "you all look pretty good too, 'specially you, Rukia. The Kuchikis really know how to fancy themselves up, don't they?"

"I had help," Rukia said with a modest smile, "but thank you. Uryu, you're looking good!"

"My thanks," Uryu said kindly, smoothing out his bright red yukata. "I'm glad you folks could make it. Bambietta and I were just trying to decide what to do first..."

Bambietta unhooked one of her arms and swatted Uryu's shoulder. "Silly. We've gotta find the fifth and sixth elements of this triple date first!"

Karin made a face. " _Triple_ date?"

Ichigo felt himself flush. "One thing led to another with my friends, and we set up a triple date for this convention, so -"

"Magnificent!" Isshin declared, pointing a victorious finger at the heavens. "Today is the day where love blossoms and -"

Ichigo clamped a hasty hand over his dad's mouth. "Let's keep it down to a dull roar," he said grouchily.

Yuzu giggled again. "Don't worry about it, Ichigo. It just means you're all grown up, doesn't it?" She nudged Rukia, and both Rukia and Ichigo went red.

"Seriously, though," Bambietta insisted, "where did that chump Grimmjow go? I thought I saw him earlier!"

Ichigo frowned. "How long ago was that?"

"Maybe... fifteen minutes?" Bambietta said uncertainly, tilting her head in thought.

"Was he, uh, alone?" Ichigo asked.

"He was," Bambietta said, unable to fight a grin. "He sent me a text saying that he was starting his date with Halibel and was gonna meet us, but Uryu and I couldn't find them at all! Then I thought I saw Grimmjow on the other side of the third floor alone, going really fast."

Rukia made a sympathetic noise. "He lost his date?" She clasped Ichigo's hand as though expecting him to suddenly drift away.

"Or maybe she ditched him," Bambietta said idly.

Uryu scowled. "That's not nice!"

"Sorry," Bambietta said hastily. "But really, Grimmjow's a buffoon! We've gotta find him and Halibel before our triple date is ruined!"

A loud sob caught everyone's attention. Isshin openly wept, wiping his face with a hanky from his _kinchaku_ bag. "Lost lovers... that Halibel girl must be so distraught! I could cry!"

"You already are," Karin grunted.

"Look," Ichigo said loudly before the situation could get any more stupid, "did you guys try calling Grimmjow and Halibel's cell phones to find them?"  
"We certainly did," Uryu said, "but neither answered. I'm not surprised; it's loud in here."

"And it's not like I've got Mr. and Mrs. Tiers' phone numbers," Bambietta added. "They'd be boring to talk to, anyway..."

"I guess," Ichigo said. "So, we'll each take a floor and look for both of them, and have them meet us at... let's see..." He checked the map. "The entrance to the ground floor's main concert hall. Okay? Send texts to keep us updated."

"Sure. Oh, hey, there's a taiko drum ensemble playing there at 11:30," Bambietta noted, pointing at the concert list. "We oughta bring 'em back in time for that!"

Uryu winced. "I've been to a taiko concert. It gave me such a headache, all the booming and pounding..."

"Nonsense! Taiko drums make you into a man!" Isshin declared, recovering at once from his weeping.

Yuzu glanced up at her dad. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Okay, dad, why don't you take Karin and Yuzu to whatever you like on the first floor and look for them?" Ichigo cut in. "I'll do the third floor. Uryu, the fourth, Bambietta, fifth -"

Bambietta tossed her dark hair. "Hey, a junior can't boss me around!"

Ichigo threw the map onto the floor. "Fine, then where?"

"How about... heck, the fifth floor after all," Bambietta decided.

Ichigo scooped up the map with far too much force. "Rukia, d'you wanna check the second floor?"

Rukia nodded, an amused smile on her face. "Not how I thought our day would start, but... all right. Good luck, everyone."

Ichigo nodded and headed for the stairs, fuming as he made his way through the crowds. His freakin' dad being a wacko in front of Rukia, Grimmjow getting lost... things would smooth out once he found Grimmjow and -

"Halibel?" Ichigo blurted when he emerged on the third floor and found her timidly making her way through the bustling mass of patrons.

Halibel smiled gratefully and waved as she made a beeline for him. "Ichigo! You won't believe what happened..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 11: The Price to Pay (we all knew it was coming)**

Ichigo crammed his way through the crowds and joined Halibel near a doorway. " _There_ you are," he said. "This festival is already turning out to be a pain. Glad I found you."

Halibel cocked her head. "You were out looking for me?"

"You and Grimmjow. Look, uh, I'm already with Rukia and my family, and Uryu and Bambietta," Ichigo explained, "but we couldn't find you guys."

"Oops." Halibel plucked her cell phone from her _kinchaku_ bag and checked. She went pink. "I missed everyone's messages! Sorry. It's loud in here..."

"Well, that just leaves Grimmjow, then," Ichigo said with a shrug. "I mean, he came here with you, right?"

Halibel nodded. "He did. My parents are down at one of the exhibits while I'm looking for him, you see..."

They set off down the hall together.

"Where'd you see him last?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head. What a puzzle...

"He and I went off to find a good exhibit," Halibel said, "when a crowd of people came along and we got separated. It was wild! I got completely disoriented..."

Ichigo winced as a broad man in a black yukata bumped past him. "I don't blame ya. Look, how about we check with security or something, and I'll update the others."

He sent a quick group text to Isshin, Rukia, Uryu, and Bambietta, then hung on to Halibel's hand (better not risk another separation) and searched the place for helpful staff members. His ears rang with the constant babbling and laughter.

Halibel had certainly dressed up. She had on a sky-blue kimono with red and yellow fish patterns and a white _obi_ sash, and her blonde hair was in its usual two thin ponytails and messy bangs. Indeed, Ichigo and Grimmjow had bought themselves fancy clothes _just_ in time. Ichigo would've melted from shame if he had worn cheap robes with the girls all looking this good...

 _Back to business,_ Ichigo reminded himself.

"Hey. Have you seen this guy around?" Ichigo asked a security guard, holding up a picture of Grimmjow on his phone.

The guard shook his head. "Sorry, pal."

Music and laughter wafted from exhibit and activity rooms as Ichigo roved the third floor with Halibel's hand in his, totally self-conscious as he went. At this rate, he'd spend more time with Grimmjow's date than his own! What a traitor he'd be!

"Hey. Seen this guy around?" Ichigo asked a security member for the fourth time.

The guard squinted at the photo on Ichigo's smartphone and rolled his eyes. "Follow me..."

Ichigo and Halibel found themselves escorted to the ground floor's security office and into a side room, where Grimmjow sat nervously behind a table, a single shaded light bulb hanging over him. Two guards stood nearby, arms folded.

Ichigo recoiled. _What is this, an interrogation?_

A security woman motioned to Grimmjow. "I'm Soi Fon, head of the Nadichi Convention Center security staff," she said flatly. "This guy your friend?"

"Uh... yeah," Ichigo said awkwardly. Although petite, Soi Fon had a hard look on her face under her cap's brim, her dark hair bobbed short except for two long ponytails ending in decorative rings.

Soi Fon snorted. "Mr. Jaegerjaques here broke into an off-limits room and refused to leave and almost hit a guard. I'll let him go, _if_ you can assure me that he'll be no more trouble."

Grimmjow gave Ichigo and Halibel a grateful but pleading look.

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "I'm sure it was all an accident. Can he come with me now?"

Soi Fon stepped aside and motioned. Grimmjow slowly rose from his seat, slunk over to Ichigo like a guilty pet, and re-entered the crowds with him.

"Seriously, what _was_ that about?" Ichigo asked. He hung back a step to let Grimmjow tenderly take Halibel's hand at last.

"I was lookin' for you," Grimmjow told Halibel meekly. "Runnin' around... I guess I panicked and went into the first room I saw without readin' the sign. Then when the staff members yelled at me and grabbed me, I freaked!"

Halibel made a sympathetic noise. "I'm sorry to hear that. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Me? No way, babe." Grimmjow puffed out his chest and finally let his usual bravado shine through. "I'm good to go. Where's everyone else?"

"Concert hall," Ichigo said absently, typing another update into his phone. He stashed it into his _kinchaku_ bag and prayed that he wouldn't need it again.

 _This freaking place..._

*o*o*o*o*

The rythmic, exciting booms and whacking sounds of taiko drums in concert definitely buoyed Ichigo's spirits a few minutes later. He had never heard such a sound before, watching as the robed performers pounded away with those thick drumsticks of theirs, a look of intense concentration on their faces. They even did some choreography to mix things up! Ichigo clapped 'till his hands were numb, grinning as Rukia sprang to her feet to applaud the loudest, a delighted look on her face.

"Man, that was great," Grimmjow said eagerly as the reunited group piled out of the concert hall at noon with the crowds. "My ears are still ringin' a bit from the noise!"

"That's _not_ a good thing," Uryu complained, wincing as he rubbed his head. "My skull's going to crack..."

Bambietta laughed and wrapped her arms possessively around her date's right arm. "Come on, don't be a baby! Aren't you supposed to be a big tough guy?"

"That's Grimmjow, not me!"

"Well, _I_ say the day's just starting," Isshin said boldly, rubbing his meaty hands together. "Who wants lunch?"

He led Karin and Yuzu to a nearby food cart, but Rukia had another idea. Squeezing Ichigo's hand in hers, she led the six onto the front grounds' food court and brought them to the most colorful stand: MISS INOUE'S FABULOUS CHOW!

"Guys! You made it!" Orihime cried, waving both arms to get their attention from behind her stand. She wore a pink yukata with a white sash, and a blossom earpiece in her orange locks. "Ready to eat?"

"I... think...?" Grimmjow said warily, looking over Orihime's sizzling hot food.

Ichigo didn't know what to make of it, either. Dumplings, red bean paste, soy sauce, noodles, wasabi, fried squid, seaweed wrap, and a whole lot more showed themselves in bizarre combinations, plus other ingredients Ichigo didn't even recognize. The combined scent was like a symphony on steroids for the nose.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "Well, I'll have a... well..."

"One of _those_." Bambietta slapped down a few bills at random to pay and scooped up a pastry with seaweed, wasabi, and powdered sugar on it. And just as Uryu opened his mouth to object, Bambietta crammed the whole thing in his yapper.

"Mmmmmfff!" Uryu went red as the wasabi kicked in, and he made funny faces as the other flavors mixed in, too. He chewed as though suffocating, but finally swallowed and took a breath.

Bambietta smiled. "Good?"

"It..." Uryu glanced at Orihime. "It was... very good! I appreciated the novelty, Orihime..."

Orihime clapped her hands together and beamed. "Wonderful! It kicks like a mule, doesn't it, when you get the wasabi?"

"Yes. All twenty kilograms of it," Uryu said wearily, fanning his mouth to cool it off.

Bambietta laughed and kissed his cheek. "You were brave, hon."

Grimmjow cleared his throat and looked over the steaming-hot food. "So, for me, I'll... uh... _that_ one. How much?"

Orihime named her price (at least it was fair) and Grimmjow took a stick whose dumplings had red bean paste, bits of raw fish, cayenne pepper, and, oddly, brown mustard. He hesitated.

"C'mon, eat it!" Bambietta urged him.

"Orihime worked hard to cook all this, you know," Rukia added primly.

Grimmjow stood frozen. "I dunno where to start..."

Ichigo gently patted Halibel's shoulder. "I think your date needs some encouragement."

Halibel's green eyes widened as she took on Ichigo's meaning. She took the dumpling stick, then slid off the first one.

"One at a time, okay?" she told Grimmjow. "Here." She held out the flavor-overloaded dumpling and smiled.

Grimmjow pursed his lips, then leaned forward a bit and let Halibel pop the crazy dumpling right into his mouth.

"Is it good?" Halibel asked tentatively as Grimmjow chewed.

Grimmjow was red in the face by now, probably from both the flavor and social pressure, but then he swallowed and gave the thumbs-up. "Not bad!"

Everyone clapped as Halibel (now pink in the face) fed him the rest, and she dusted her hands. "Well, I'll have to try some for myself!" she declared. "Is there any more?"

"Lots of everything!" Orihime announced.

Uryu groaned.

*o*o*o*o*

On the convention center grounds, Ichigo and the gang found all kinds of performance and combat arts, from mock sumo to judo lessons. But what really caught his eye was the free kendo session, so he and Grimmjow dived right in while Uryu and the others hung back to watch.

"Remember: grip the sword with both hands!" the instructor barked, pacing up and down the row of trainees. He wore a black yukata with a white under-robe. "I don't wanna seee any sloppy work!"

Ichigo practiced the moves with the others, eager to _really_ try kendo out. He cleared his throat. "Hey, when can we duel each other, Mr...?"  
"I'm Kensei Muguruma," the instructor said sharply, "and if you guys think you can fight, then give me a show of hands! Any volunteers?"

In a flash, Ichigo and Grimmjow stood before each other at the proper distance, wearing the proper armor as the other trainees watched from a safe distance.

"Proper form! Remember that!" Kensei told them. "And sharpen your mind, too. You may engage on my work. Ready... _mark!"_

 _Crack!_ Both wooden kendo swords smacked against each other and Ichigo winced from the pressure. Grimmjow had strong arms, all right!

"Break!" Kensei called out, and Ichigo drew back, teeth bared. No way would he lose to Grimmjow! Especially with everyone watching!

Once again they clashed, and this time, Ichigo tried to force his way past his opponent's guard. He grinned as Grimmjow's kendo sword was wrenched aside, exposing an opening -

"Hey! Slow down!" Kensei barked, but it was too late. Ichigo lunged and took his chance, but just as his sword came crashing down, Grimmjow squirmed out of the way and launched a counter-attack, lightning-fast. His kendo sword clanged against Ichigo's shoulder pad and Ichigo flinched.

 _Oh, it's on!_ Ichigo let loose a furious assault that Grimmjow returned, and their mock swords raged everywhere. Through the helmet, Ichigo saw everyone draw back, watching in amazement. What a show!

"GUYS!" Suddenly, Kensei picked up a wooden sword and expertly intercepted his students' crossed blades, knocking them aside. He looked furious. "Get outta here! You're not respecting the traditional forms of kendo! If you wanna screw around like monkeys, do it somewhere else!"

"But...!" Ichigo started, then took off his helmet and lowered his sword. "Sorry," he panted.

Grimmjow did the same. "We didn't mean to -"

Kensei jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Ichigo's party. "Beat it, fellas."

Ichigo and Grimmjow glanced at each other, shrugged, and removed the last of their armor before joining Rukia and the others.

"That was some fight," Rukia commented, fighting a grin as she took Ichigo's hand. The party set off again across the convention center grounds.

"Well, I was about to win," Ichigo said loftily.

"Huh? No way," Grimmjow balked. He held Halibel's hand in both of his and gave her an earnest look. "Believe me, babe, I was gonna win that match."

Halibel laughed. "Am I missing something here? You boys seem so intense today..."

"It happens sometimes," Ichigo said casually. "Grimmjow and I gotta compete to keep each other sharp."

"It's how we became friends," Grimmjow added.

Halibel raised her blonde eyebrows. "Do tell?"

"It was last year," Grimmjow explained, "after I moved to Karakura Town and enrolled at the high school. Ichigo was trying out for tthe baseball team and I tried out too, and we were the best contenders for the position we wanted, neck-and-neck."

"I just had to beat him," Ichigo said doggedly. "I couldn't let a new guy take all the glory!"

"And I saw that look in Ichigo's eyes," Grimmjow added, "like he totally believed that he could beat me! I had to extinguish that look! But..."

Halibel patted Grimmjow's upper arm. "Then what happened?"

Grimmjow made a face. "We screwed up and another guy got on the team instead. Yasutora Sado, that guy you call Chad. He blew right past us."

"That put some perspective on things," Ichigo said sagely. "At first we wanted to kick each other's asses. Then we realized that we had stuff in common. It... worked out."

"And the rest is history!" Bambietta cut in.

Grimmjow glanced at her. "Hey, this ain't your story!"

"But right after that you joined the archery club with me," Bambietta argued, "so it kind of is..."

Rukia smiled. "Yes, you definitely added some... energy... to the team. Maybe too much, if you ask Cang Du..."

"Forget _that_ guy," Ichigo groaned. Rukia squeezed his hand in response.

A muffled ringtone came from Halibel's _kinchaku_ bag and she drew out her phone, placing it to her ear. "Hi, mom."

Ichigo didn't hear what Mrs. Tier said, but Halibel gently told her, "I know, but I'm having a really good time with my friends. That guy, Grimmjow... you ought to give him another chance. Really."

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a quick thumbs-up.

Mrs. Tier said something, and Halibel said, "We'll be there later, all right? I promise. You and dad have a good time." She hung up.

"What's going on?" Bambietta asked casually.

"My parents usually have me within their sight," Halibel explained, "but I'd like the day with you guys instead! I'll see them later at the auction. You all ought to come with me."

Ichigo frowned. "Auction?"

Halibel smiled. "For Classical Wares. The Kuchikis and Mr. Aizen will be there! I have to support my store, after all."

Grimmjow winced. "Oh no, not _that_ place..." Then he saw Halibel's encouraging expression. "Oh, all right. I'll come with you."

Rukia elbowed Ichigo and he nodded automatically. "It's a date." _There's always a price to pay, huh?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 12: The Real You (and not just the clowning around!)**

Ichigo was hardly surprised when his dad and sisters didn't show up to the convention center's auction room, a cavernous space on the ground floor with chandeleirs and flowery wallpaper. He parked himself in the middle front row of seats with Rukia on his left and Grimmjow to the right, with Halibel, Uryu, and Bambietta seated just past him. At least it was a bit quieter in here; no heckling or anything. What a change of pace!

Several long wooden tables had been crammed together into a long row, draped in deep red cloth. From behind a huge clutter of antiques and books and stuff, Ginrei Kuchiki stood from his seat, and the room fell silent.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Ginrei announced warmly to the crowd. He wore a simple black yukata with a white _obi_ sash. "I do believe we're ready to begin the auction momentarily. But first, a word from a very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. Sosuke Aizen?"

Polite applause filled the room as Mr. Aizen rose from his own seat, Momo Hinamori standing with him. Aizen wore a deep purple yukata with a yellow sash, plus his usual glasses. He smiled radiantly and held up a hand for silence. "Thank you," he called out. "It's my pleasure to be here today. Sometimes, I feel that traditional Japanese culture has fallen by the wayside nowadays, but I was delighted when I saw an ad for this convention, and when Ginrei and his grandson Byakuya approached me to join, why, I simply had to say yes!"

In the next row, Ichigo saw Orihime positively quivering with excitement, her hands clasped and her eyes eager as though she were at some trendy rock concert. Too bad this wasn't a _real_ rock concert! Ichigo muttered this to Grimmjow, who nodded solemnly.

Mr. Aizen said something else (Ichigo found his attention slipping) and Byakuya and Ginrei started talking up their antique items (scrolls, china, hand mirrors, old swords). All it did was make Ichigo aware of how poor he was. Like he could afford some 300-year-old hairpiece! Who'd want it, anyway?

Rukia, meanwhile, patted Ichigo's thigh. "Thanks for doing this for me, Ichigo."

"Hey, what kinda date would I be otherwise?" Then, Ichigo cocked his head. "Weren't you gonna help out your brother with the action?"

"I decided to just take part in the art discussion panel after the auction." Rukia explained with a quick grin. "I'm having so much fun today. I wanted to stay with everyone a bit longer."

Ichigo smiled back. "You flatter me."

But it didn't take long for the boredom goblins to find their way into Ichigo's head. Grimmjow, too, slumped in his seat, eyes glazed over as things plodded along and bids were called out. Once or twice, Ichigo thought he saw Byakuya shoot him funny looks with his slate-gray eyes. Ichigo made sure to return them full force.

Ichigo groaned quietly and drew his program brochure from his _kinchaku_ bag, then unfolded it. He flipped it over and saw all the blank space, and an idea popped into his head. _Just like biology class!_

Ichigo grinned and took a ballpoint pen from his bag, then drew several short lines on the paper and passed everything to Grimmjow. "It's hangman time," he muttered to his friend. "Your English is OK, isn't it?"

Grimmjow sat up, grinned, and took the pen and paper. "You're on."

So far, Grimmjow was faced with this: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _! 8 letters, 3 letters, 4 letters, 2 letters, 4 letters. Not too hard, right?

Grimmjow put an R, but that earned him the drawing of the gallows. So, then an F, but that caused the man's head to appear.

Uryu must have heard the paper rustling, because he leaned over past Halibel and gave Ichigo his nastiest glare from behind his glasses. "Stop playing around!" he mouthed.

Ichigo made a mock happy face and gave two thumbs up. Uryu retreated.

It took two more false tries, but Grimmjow made his way to A_TI_ _ ES CA_ _ISS M_ B_TT! The blue-haired senior narrowed his eyes like a cunning panther, mouthing the English letters to himself, totally absorbed in his own world as Byakuya tried to talk up a fancy samurai sword sheath on a display rack.

Ichigo reclined with his arms folded, grinning smugly as he watched Grimmjow glance around the room, desperate for clues. The gears were turning...

Grimmjow put a Y. It went in.

Then a U.

The letter N joined the party.

Grimmjow clapped a hand over his mouth as he suddenly burst out laughing, barely muffling the sound as he figured out the message. Two seats over, Uryu threw up his hands in defeat, staring up as though beseeching the gods for help.

"Got it!" Grimmjow wrote in the last few letters and got his message. No sooner did he finish did Rukia snatch it away and read it.

ANTIQUES CAN KISS MY BUTT!

Rukia swatted Ichigo's face with the brochure, her face a deep pink, her eyes spitting sparks. Then she pouted, arms folded and glancing away.

Ichigo gently touched a hand to Rukia's shoulder. "C'mon, hon, I was just messing around..." he muttered kindly.

Rukia grunted and kept staring at the far wall.

"Sorry, man," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo felt a light bulb go on. "Hey, d'you mind if I do two in a row?"

"I guess..."

Fully determined, Ichigo drew in more lines and handed the paper over. 5 letters, 2 letters, 2 again, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3.

"This is like a sentence!" Grimmjow complained. "It's way too long..."

Ichigo grinned. "C'mon, pal, you can do it."

Grimmjow nearly got the full hangman, but after some deliberation, he plugged in the whole message and nodded in approval. "Well, it's true..." he muttered.

Ichigo took the paper back and let it fall onto Rukia's lap. "Well, oops! I didn't mean for anyone to see that!"

Rukia snatched it up like the last one and opened her mouth to protest, but then saw the message.

RUKIA IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE GETS MAD!

"What the..." Rukia went red, looking back and forth between the grinning Ichigo and the paper.

"You like?" Ichigo murmured.

Rukia folded up the paper and slipped it into her _kinchaku_ bag. "I'm keeping this."

She clearly tried and failed to hide the abashed smile on her face.

"You guys..." Halibel said, stifling a giggle behind her hand. "You can't sit still, can you?"

"Hey, we're the dynamic duo," Grimmjow said, clasping his hands behind his head. "We move fast."

By the time Rukia joined her brother and Ginrei at the display tables for the talks, she definitely looked happier.

*o*o*o*o*

Night fell, and in the twilight, everyone gathered on the Nadichi Convention Center's grounds for the live shows, music, and dancing (with the promise of fireworks later). Spotlights on poles provided light, and the air was mild and smelled sweet as Ichigo stepped onto the cool grass with his Rukia's hand clasped in his.

"So crowded," Uryu commented, wrinkling his nose.

Bambietta laughed, her arm wrapped around his. "C'mon, Uryu, let's get moving! Guys, I feel like a little dancing. You?"  
Ichigo shared a quick glance with the other five and nodded. "I'm not the most gracious person ever," he admitted.

"Me, neither," Grimmjow said in a dejected tone. He stared down at his feet. "I'll make us all look bad. I know how much you girls were looking forward to this..."

"Wow, this place makes you boys so spineless..." Bambietta teased him, tossing her dark hair. Uryu swatted her shoulder.

Although there was a stage filled with performers doing traditional dances, a huge swath of ground was set aside for contemporary music and two-person dancing, and boy was it popular! Half the convention seemed to be there, girls happily dragging over their boyfriends with them to join in.

Ichigo felt his face warm as his party of six split into partners, and he awkwardly placed one hand at Rukia's waist while he held the other.

"I"m not doing this right, am I?" he asked, wincing.

"Almost," Rukia said, and she corrected his hands and posture. "There you go!" She smiled as they started their rythmic dance, her face a little flushed.

"Hmmmmm. Not so bad, I guess," Ichigo said with a return grin, letting the musci flow through his ears. "I don't know this song, though."

"You don't?" Rukia said, her face falling.

"Sorry."

Rukia's smile came back. "You ought to broaden your horizons, Ichigo! There's much more to music than the obnoxious metal you and Grimmjow listen to all the time..."

"Hey, Metallica rocks my world," Ichigo said defensively, then relaxed. "But you got a point. This pretty nice."

"Told you," Rukia said, tightening her grip a bit. "You know... I've got to admit something. At first, I kind of thought that you'd hate this place, and maybe we shouldn't have gone at all."

Ichigo gave her a funny look as they slowly rotated in place. "Oh yeah? And now?"

Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm glad we did this. You're still a buffoon, but you're _my_ buffoon. I like seeing this refined side of you."

"Well, if you want more, I can..."

"Oh, it's good enough for now," Rukia mumbled warmly. "Don't worry about it."

"Really, though," Ichigo said, "I could throw some fancy house party or something, bust out some expensive sake and china, toast my friends, play charades..."

Rukia chuckled. "Back to your old self on that last one."

"I can't help it."

"As long as you're not like _that_." Rukia lifted her head and indicated Uryu and Bambietta, where Bambietta giggled as she dragged Uryu through some maniacal dance that nearly knocked other people over.

Ichigo stared. "Uryu's gonna sprain something at this rate. I hope Grimmjow's having a better time..."

*o*o*o*o*

"So, babe... how terrible am I at this?"

Grimmjow made a self-depreciating grin as he tried to lead Halibel through their dance, but he felt like he was making it up as he went. Things were probably better that way, actually...

"You're doing just fine, Grimmjow," Halibel said earnestly, squeezing his hands tightly. "Better than Bambietta, at least..."

Grimmjow glanced over at the mad couple and nodded. "Uryu's gonna break something at this rate."

"Mmmm-hmmmm." The song changed to something slower, and Halibel rested her head on Grimmjow's well-muscled shoulder. "I never would have guessed from my first impression of you, but... being with you, it's _wonderful_. Like I've been waiting all this time to meet you." She smiled.

"Yeah, I remember that day," Grimmjow added. "That house-warming party Mr. Kurosaki threw? But you know what, I knew I wanted to be with you the _minute_ I first saw you."  
"Oh? When was that?"

"Right after school let out the day your family moved in," Grimmjow said. His heart raced in his chest. "Y'see, I hung around school until Ichigo got out of detention with Mr. Kurostuchi, and we were walkin' down the street to his house, when I saw the moving vans, and all the furniture bein' hauled in. And best of all, _you_. I remember when you told a workman to be careful, then smiled. I couldn't forget that smile of yours! Been thinkin' about it ever since, and I hoped I'd see it again."

Halibel lifted her head, a look of amazement on her face. "You remember all that?"  
"Wasn't _that_ long ago."

"I know, but..." Halibel flushed. "Well, I suppose it's because no one's ever said something like that to me before."

Grimmjow grinned. "Straight from the heart. I promise. You like it?"

"Color me impressed." Halibel's eyes twinkled. "I was a little leery of you, I admit... I told Ichigo that much. The neighborhood girls, Rukia, Bambietta and Candice, a few others... they told me -"

"Hey, whatever they said, they were just screwing around!" Grimmjow blurted. He took a deep breath. "Well... maybe not. Okay, I have to own up to all the dumb stuff I do... like when I accidentally through a baseball through Ginrei's window, or when I fell off my skateboard and flattened Mrs. Unohana's flower garden... or all my detentions..."

Halibel made a sympathetic noise. "Yes. But what about all the _good_ things you've done, Grimmjow? We're here now, together. I was hoping to learn about the real you."

"Me? Sure, but sometime soon, I'd like to learn more about _you_ , too. You're still kinda the mystery girl around here..."

"Of course."

"Hmmmmm." Grimmjow gave himself a minute as a new, faster song came on. He hardly even wanted to think, just wanted to stay out here with Halibel all night, feel her warm body against his, savor the sweet scent of her blonde hair tickling his nose...

"Ever heard of Batman?"

"No, what's that? Is he a naturalist studying bats?"

"Better. A hero," Grimmjow said with an embarrassed grin. Of all things... "My dad worked in New York City for a few years when I was a kid, and he showed me all kinds of cool Western stuff like their bands and movies... and _Batman_. He's this crime-fighting hero in a black suit with ears and a cape, and he stands for justice in Gotham City. I got all the Batman comics I could get my hands on."

Halibel chuckled. "Did this Batman of yours inspire you?"

"I dressed up as him for a carnival when I was ten," Grimmjow said. "My parents took me there every year. I felt so cool... but I got lost."

"Just like today?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"Sorry."

"I was freakin' out," Grimmjow said, "a kid, totally lost in a huge carnival! It was crazy there. But then I found a younger kid who was cryin' because he was lost, too, and it was getting late. So I calmed him down and helped him find his parents! I think he said 'thank you, Mr. bat guy!' And after that, the carnival security helped me get back to _my_ parents, and I think I laughed it off. My mom was pretty upset, 'till I cheered her up. Things were okay after that."

Halibel beamed. "It sounds like you have a big heart, Grimmjow. Did you know that?"

"Well, kind of...?"

"Don't underestimate yourself, Grimmjow. Do you think I'd go to this festival with someone any less?" Her eyes were suddenly stern.

"Whoa. I... guess not." Halibel was definitely smarter than him...

"You guess?"

"Sure..." Grimmjow felt a pressure building in his mind. This was getting even more serious than he thought, and so fast! _Do I even deserve this?_ The music seemed louder, the crowds closing around him...

Halibel humphed. "Do I have to prove it to you?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to respond but the words got stuck. What were they going to be, anyway? What was he supposed to -

Halibel leaned forward and planted a warm kiss on his cheek. "How about now?"

Grimmjow felt a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "I-I understand. Totally." His heart seemed to swell in his chest as he touched his cheek where Halibel's lips had touched him. His skin felt enchanted.

"Just stay with me," Halibel told him gently, "and remember who and what you are, okay? We've come a long way to get here... don't you like it?"

Grimmjow relaxed. "Of course I do."

"That's what I hoped."

What else was there to say? Grimmjow kept quiet for the rest of the dance, simply letting it _happen_. Nice and easy, right? And fun.

 _Damn, she's amazing..._

 _Am I really good enough for her?_

The last song finished and everyone applauded the band. "Hey, boys and girls!" the lead singer called out. "You all have a good time tonight?"

There was a general cheer and Grimmjow roared his approval, pumping a fist in the air. He gently took Halibel's hand as everyone exited the dance floor, eager for the end-of-festivities fireworks that were due to light up soon. _Yup. Pretty darn good time!_

The fireworks were simply dazzling later that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 13: Making a New Friend (we'll get that ramen... sooner or later...!)**

Grimmjow's arm was still a bit sore from archery practice today, but at least he was _slightly_ improving; Cang Du only sort-of tried to crush his spirits instead of completely, and it was just in time. The club would go to a big inter-school competition in mid-October, and Grimmjow would be damned if he or Ichigo botched it.

At any rate, it was just after 6:00 PM two weeks after the culture festival and Grimmjow shut his house's door behind him, already changed out of his school uniform and into jeans and a logo tee and sneakers. The fridge was typically sparse this evening, and besides, Grimmjow had a better idea for dinner. Grinning to himself, he drew his outdated cell phone from his faded jeans' pocket and sent a quick text first to his dad explaining where he was going, then a message to Halibel.

Five minutes later, Grimmjow found himself strolling down the cool evening streets with Halibel by his side, the sun sinking low and throwing gold-orange light everywhere. Birds cawed in the trees and buses rumbled lazily in nearby streets.

"Where is this place, again?" Halibel asked as Grimmjow led her around a left turn at a busy intersection. She wore a blue blouse and knee-length black skirt and leather sandals, her blonde hair in its usual thin ponytails.

"Oh, it's this hole in the wall with great ramen bowls. Fancy stuff," Grimmjow said warmly, hands in his pockets. "I go there like twice a week. The owner knows me pretty well by now. And now it's your turn!"

Halibel smiled. "Good service?"

"Yeah. And by that, I mean the owner gives me extra shrimp in mine for free!"

"It sounds like a wonderful place for a little dinner date," Halibel said casually.

Grimmjow flushed. _Was_ he officially dating Halibel? Orihime and Rukia seemed to think so after he asked them (ever so smoothly, by the way), but he couldn't quite get it straight in his head. Did a quick chow session at a mid-range ramen place count as a real couple's date? Or just a test run? It was such a nebulous area. Grimmjow had just recently learned the word "nebulous" last week and found it awesome, and it totally applied here...

 _Knock it off!_ Grimmjow shook his head as though chasing off a fly. _Don't go crazy, man. It's just a - um -_

Halibel touched Grimmjow's upper arm. "Are you all right?"

"Sorry, babe." Grimmjow looked into Halibel's rich green eyes. "I just... this is all still new to me, bein' with a girl."

"As long as you're a proper gentleman, I think we'll be just fine," Halibel said happily. She clasped her right hand into Grimmjow's left.

"Proper?" Grimmjow scowled. "I'd have to take lessons from Byakuya or somethin', and every time I see his face I wanna -"

Halibel laughed. "Don't be silly. Is there some reason you can't be his friend? He's so -"

"Uppity?" A taxi rolled by Grimmjow as he spoke, and he coughed on the fumes.

"Kind," Halibel said firmly. "Give him a chance, Grimmjow. You and Ichigo work right across the street from him! He's a smart fellow, you know, and he loves his sister so deeply..."

"Oh. Rukia's kinda cool," Grimmjow said with a grin. "She mellowed out a bit after goin' to the festival with Ichigo, at least."

"Well, Byakuya won't hurt you as long as I'm around in Classical Wares," Halibel teased him.

Grimmjow squeezed Halibel's hand. "Thanks, hon. Okay, here we go."

He took a hard left and cut through a small park, the trees rustling in the wind overhead and squirrels darting everywhere. A few people were walking their dogs or reading on benches.

"Shortcut," Grimmjow explained, seeing the look on Halibel's face. "Saves me a good five minutes on the walk there."

"I've never seen this park here," Halibel admitted.

Grimmjow shrugged. "It ain't a busy part of town." That was only partly true; maybe Halibel never saw this park because Mr. Tier made her study all day! She had to see the _world_ , do _stuff_ , and -

A weary meow caught his ear.

"Oh, look," Halibel said, releasing Grimmjow's hand and kneeling by a tree's gnarly root. She pointed. "This cat..."

"Whoa." Grimmjow joined her, crouching under the tree's shade. A skinny calico cat sat hunched before them, ears flattened, eyes wide in alert. Its fur was ruffled and dirty, and a small chunk was missing from its left ear tip. It meowed again, a low sound.

"No collar or tags," Halibel said. "A stray?"

"Got to be," Grimmjow said, and he tentatively reached out a hand. "It's seen better days."

The cat twitched, then eased forward and sniffed Grimmjow's fingers. It meowed again, eyeing him sharply.

"It seems to like you," Halibel noted. "Do you already have a cat?"

"Nuh-uh. I wanted one as a kid, but..." Grimmjow dug in his pocket and drew a half-eaten bag of beef jerky. He held out a piece, and the calico cat snatched it up and chewed.

Grimmjow grinned. "I think it wants more." He fed it two more pieces, and then it rubbed on his knee, meowing again. It sounded happier _that_ time.

Halibel glanced over at Grimmjow. "What do you think? Take it to a shelter?"

Grimmjow contemplated the cat. _I've never had a responsibility like this before... but cats... this little guy is calling out to me!_ He tried to look away but couldn't. The cat had hooked him!

"Look, uh, I didn't mean to derail our date," Grimmjow said awkwardly.

"I understand," Halibel said firmly. "This cat needs our help."

He stood and scooped up the cat. "Let's take it to the vet. I wanna make sure it'll be okay." His heart hammered in his chest. There was no going back now, right?

Halibel beamed. "That's wonderful."

"Thanks. I, uh... I'll call a cab."

"This evening certainly got more interesting..."

*o*o*o*o*

"Hey, kid. You better cough up if you want all these treatments done!" the head vet barked twenty minutes later. He folded his beefy arms over his chest, his white lab coat contrasting with his cool-guy shades and haircut and moustache.

Grimmjow made a face. "Hey, I had to take a taxi here, man! I'm running out of cash." He checked the man's name tag: Tetsuzaemon Iba, Ph.D. What a name. He looked more suited to cracking skulls with the yakuza... hey, maybe he changed career paths at some point...

Dr. Iba glanced at the shut door that led to where the cat was being treated. "Look, kid, we've already washed and groomed that cat and gave it heartworm medicine and a few shots. But this is serious! That cat might not make it if we don't fully treat it."

Soft music played overhead and photos of cats and dogs in baskets lined the walls, but Grimmjow felt himself tensing. _Am I not cut out for this?!_ "Well, what if I came in next week -"

Halibel cleared her throat and unslung her small purse. She handed over some bills. "Is this enough?"

Dr. Iba counted them, muttering the numbers. "Probably. But this cat you brought in is on its last legs. You -"

"Are you making that up?" Grimmjow snapped. "I'm not stupid! That cat wasn't gonna just keel over -"

Dr. Iba adjusted his cool-guy shades. "Anything could happen, kid. Okay, this should be enough to treat it fully for now. But if you choose to adopt her, bring her in weekly for check-ups. It's vital."

Grimmjow paused. "Her?"

Dr. Iba jerked his head at the door. "It's a girl. D'you want her spayed? It prevents the risk of ovarian cancer and certain behavior many pet owners find disagreeable. We could have the operation done next week."

"I, uh..." Grimmjow glanced at Halibel, who gave him an encouraging look. "Okay, do it. I just want the cat to be healthy, that's all."

"Marvelous," Dr. Iba said vaguely, counting the bills again as he headed through the door, shutting it behind him.

Grimmjow stood there for a numb second before he sighed and sank onto a padded chair. He stared at the far wall.

Halibel seated herself next to him, hands caressing his shoulders. "I know, such a responsibility is a lot to handle..."

She was sure as hell right, but did it go deeper? Being with her... Grimmjow wanted to be a better man, one who'd provide for her and others... what if he screwed things up with this cat? He didn't want to be a chump forever!

Halibel craned her neck to look into Grimmjow's eyes. "Are you all right?"

Grimmjow flinched. "Sorry. Now that I'm here, I'm thinkin', I'll have to buy food and supplies and stuff, and take care of her. And what about when my dad and I are both away? And the checkups will cost me... I barely paid off Mr. Urahara's window! I can't afford anything!"

Halibel made a sympathetic noise. "Grimmjow, if you'd rather not, we can find another solution. I completely understand."

"Well, um..." Grimmjow drew his phone and considered shooting a quick text to Ichigo or Uryu or Chad. What would _they_ do?

The door swung open and Dr. Iba emerged, carrying the freshly-groomed calico cat in a blanket in his arms. "Did what we could for now," Dr. Iba said gruffly. "This cat's gonna be okay. You takin' her home? We've got carrying kennels for your convenience..."

Grimmjow got an eyeful of the beautiful calico cat, content in the vet's arms, and heard her meow happily at him.

He stood.

"I'll take her," he said.

Halibel clapped her hands together and smiled as she stood. "I knew you'd say yes!"

Grimmjow blinked. "Wh-what?"

Halibel patted a hand on Grimmjow's upper back. "Whatever your rough-and-tumble attitude, Grimmjow, I know there's a kind and nurturing guy in there. Your street-tough attitude doesn't fool me."

No use hiding it, huh?

Grimmjow grinned and accepted the cat. "You fed her too, right?"

"Enough for now," Dr. Iba said. He took out a notepad. "I'll make a list of recommended brands and types of food, as well as other supplies."

Halibel ran her fingers along the cat's back. "What are you going to name her?"

"You decide."

Halibel shook her head. "You did a good deed for her, Grimmjow. You choose."

"Uh..." Grimmjow had actually never given this any thought. Cats, cats, animals... claws... street-tough attitude... cats...

"Pantera," he declared. "This is gonna be Pantera."

Halibel smiled as Dr. Iba scribbled his notes. "Like the big cat genus? _Pantera_?"

"Genus... I didn't think of that," Grimmjow admitted, flushing again. "I named her after the _band_ Pantera."

"Who are they?"  
"One of my favorite foreign groups," Grimmjow said, unable to fight a grin. "They totally rock. I like some of their songs like 'Hollow' and 'Cowboys from Hell' and 'Walk'." He bobbed his head as though headbanging, humming the refrain to 'Walk'.

Halibel giggled. "I never would have guessed."

"I've got all their CDs at home. Maybe I'll play 'em for you someday!"

"Anyway," Dr. Iba cut in, "here's my guidelines. Follow 'em carefully, you hear?" He handed over the note.

By the time Grimmjow and Halibel took a taxi to Grimmjow's house and welcomed Pantera into the Jaegerjaques household, it was getting kinda late, so Halibel gave Grimmjow a quick smile and promised to meet him tomorrow evening for that fancy ramen dinner.

This time, Grimmjow was certain that he heard "it's going to be a date" in her tone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 14: Essential Training for the Modern Japanese Student (more like who can kick who's butt)**

Ichigo had just barely cracked open his textbook in first period (Japanese language) when Keigo Asano _finally_ burst into the room.

"G-guys!" Keigo panted as the door slammed into the wall, startling everyone. His chest heaved and terror shone in his eyeballs. "Y-y-you wouldn't b-believe what happened!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned his elbow on his desk, chin in his palm. "What, did aliens abduct you? We're not falling for that story again."

Mr. Ukitake frowned from behind his desk, his eyebrows meeting. "What happened, Keigo?" he asked sharply.

"I-I got _mugged_ , that's what!"

Ichigo sat upright, his back tensed. "You're for real?" he demanded as mutterings buzzed in the classroom.

Keigo wearily wandered into the room, gesturing with both hands. "I-it all happened so fast!" he wheezed. "I'm walkin' down a shortcut when bam! Two guys with hoodies and these fancy studded boots block me off and shove me against a wall! The bigger one, he had a knife! Told me to give him everything valuable I had! I had almost five thousand yen in my wallet! And now it's _gone!"_

He sank to his hands and knees and wailed into the carpet. "I thought I was gonna die!"

Mr. Ukitake shoved back his chair and knelt next to Keigo, hands on the boy's shoulders. "Your tardiness is forgiven, Keigo. Given what you've been through, you must see the school counselor. Are you hurt?"

Keigo gulped. "N-no, but..."

"Up and at 'em," Mr. Ukitake said bracingly, and he managed to get Keigo onto his feet. "Let's go, pal."

He escorted Keigo out of the classroom, and when he returned ten minutes later, he dusted his hands. "Students, please understand that Mr. Asano has been through a terrible -"

"I can help him," Tatsuki Arisawa declared.

Everyone's head turned to stare at her. _What's her game?_ Ichigo wondered.

Mr. Ukitake took a step back. "I'm sorry?"

Tatsuki stood. Although petite, she radiated sheer confidence and power, her hands on her hips. Ichigo could have sworn he heard the school fight song playing triumphantly in the background.

"Actually, I can help _all_ of us," Tatsuki added, sweeping the whole room with her arm. "Self-defense. You don't have to be a karate expert like me to defend yourselves from attacks like that. Mr. Ukitake, _I can do it_."

"Tatsuki's so kind," Orihime said brightly, clasping her hands and beaming.

"M-Ms. Arisawa, that's not exactly -" Mr. Ukitake blurted.

"I think she's got a point, professor," Chad said in his deep, smooth voice from the back row. One eye showed through his jungle-like bangs, and it had a look of steel. "We all deserve basic bodily safety."

Ichigo grinned and stood, too. "Me, three," he said. He scratched his orange hair to look nonchalant. "Tatsuki and I know our stuff. We can host a few classes in the gym after school this week, starting today. Anyone from any class can join."

There was another wave of murmurs, this one more excited. Two desks to the right, Rukia grinned and gave the thumbs-up, which Ichigo totally returned.

Mr. Ukitake laughed nervously and straightened his white bangs. "Well, if you insist," he conceded politely. "I'll have to talk to the principal later today, though."

"You won't regret this, professor," Tatsuki said. "Every Japanese student has a right to self-defense!" She thumped her fist over her heart.

Ichigo sank back into his chair. Show was over, anyway. Might as well trudge through a day of classes so he could get to the good stuff in the gym!

*o*o*o*o*

"All right. people! Form a line! Chop chop!"

Tatsuki clapped her hands together loudly in the school gym right after the last class, already wearing her karate outfit, complete with a "Japanese Spirit" headband. At her words, some twenty-odd students shuffled into a line near the blue practice mats.

Ichigo stood by Tatsuki's side and leaned over to mutter in her ear. "Not much of a turnout," he admitted.

Tatsuki grunted. "More'll come when these wimps tell their friends about this."

"Wimps?"

Tatsuki smiled. "You know what I mean."

Ichigo nodded vaguely and tried to look silently impressive as Tatsuki stepped forward. Among the trainees stood Uryu, Bambietta, Grimmjow, Orihime, Chizuru, Keigo (naturally) and Rukia. Some looked nervous, others eager. Chad had declined to come, explaining calmly that no one would dare attack a bear of a guy like him, and they probably couldn't hurt him anyway.

Hell of a point.

"The thing to remember about self-defense is that _everyone_ has a right to it, and can do it if they know the technique," Tatsuki barked. She somehow seemed taller. "Big, short, girl, boy, elderly, teenager... it's universal and unalienable! And there's no 'fighting dirty' in a real, dangerous situation. This ain't a game! It's your safety versus a criminal's intent. Which sounds more important to you?"

It was rhetorical, and the trainees were right to remain silent but attentive.

"Now," Tatsuki added, "we're gonna go over some common situations today, starting with wrist grips. Ever seen a movie of some thug dragging a girl by her wrist into a black van or something? I'll tell ya that it's easy to escape. Watch me with Ichigo here."

On cue, Ichigo seized Tatsuki's wrist and imitated trying to drag her away. He hung on as tight as he could.

"It's no good to tug back," Tatsuki called out as she indeed tried to tug herself free. It didn't work. "Instead, attack the thumb. That's right! Even if you're bein' dragged by some tough guy with killer biceps, the thumb and its joints are always weak and give in to pressure at the right angle. Look closely at Ichigo's and my hands."

This time, Tatsuki formed a blade with her fingers, poised them, and jabbed them harshy downward, right past Ichigo's thumb.

Try as he might, Ichigo couldn't stop Tatsuki from tearing herself free. His thumb ached from the pressure.

Orihime and Chizuru clapped. "I didn't know it was so simple!" Orihime cheered. "The thumb? Really?"

Tatsuki nodded, smiling. "It's really that easy. Mess with the thumb, and the rest of your attacker's grip falls apart. Okay, break up into pairs and try it on each other."

Ichigo had his hands casually in his uniform pockets as everyone obeyed. Orihime was timid at first, but she finally broke herself free from Rukia's vice-like grip.

"I did it!" Orihime blurted.

Rukia grinned and flexed her fingers. "Not bad. But use more force. Not many attackers will have small hands like mine."

"Oh... right."

Bambietta, meanwhile, didn't just break herself free from Uryu's mock grip, but spun him around and shoved him aside with a gleeful giggle.

"H-hey!" Uryu sputtered. He flapped his arms like a bird to stay balanced, his face red. "Tatsuki didn't say to do _that_!"

Bambietta tossed her hair. "What? It was self-defense, hon!"

"More like a crazed monkey attack!"

Tatsuki whistled to get everyone's attention (a shrill note that could wake up a hibernating bear) and motioned to Grimmjow. "You're a big guy, Grimmjow. You'll practice with Ichigo for the next few moves."

Grimmjow shrugged his broad shoulders and sauntered up to Ichigo.

"Now for two-handed grips," Tatsuki announced. "Grimmjow, hang onto Ichigo's left wrist with both hands and try to drag him off. Go on."

"Yeah. Sure." Grimmjow obeyed, and Ichigo could really feel the blue-haired senior's strength. Grimmjow was no Chad, but damn...

Ichigo grinned.

"Now _I_ use both hands as well," Ichigo announced. "Look. I form a fist with my left hand, then reach over and grip it with the right hand. Then I... do _this_!"

In a blast of strength, Ichigo heaved himself back and wrenched back his left hand. His move tore right through Grimmjow's thumbs, and he was free.

"Even two hands can't keep you contained," Ichigo announced as Tatsuki nodded her approval. "Okay, guys, practice..."

The students got to work, and they moved on to escaping bear hugs from behind and choke holds, too. Things got a little rough, though, and a few people were getting themselves thrown around. None worse than Uryu.

"S-stop it! This isn't part of the lesson!" Uryu wailed as Bambietta pinned him to the mat. He thrashed around, his glasses askew. But Bambietta simply straddled him, hands firmly on the mat near his head.

"Hey, if you can't handle me, this's your punishment," Bambietta teased him. "Gotcha, Uryu!"

"Tatsuki! Ichigo! Someone help me!" Uryu cried.

Bambietta leaned closer and kissed Uryu's reddened forehead. "Watcha gonna do?" She kissed his cheeks, too, and then his chin. "I can do anything I want like this!"

Chizuru and Keigo were laughing their butts off as Ichigo tried to decide whether to peel Bambietta off her victim or enjoy watching Uryu squirm around. It was a close call...

But hey, Tatsuki wanted a real lesson...

"Okay, lesson over!" Ichigo declared, striding over and prying Bambietta off. He offered a hand and helped Uryu get to his feet.

There was a wave of disappointed murmurs as the students dispersed. "What did you think, huh?" Ichigo asked Rukia warmly, hands back in his pockets as the gym cleared out.

Rukia made a confident grin. "Good lesson, but I was here to help keep everything in line. I know enough self-defense already. Byakuya taught me last year."

Ichigo glanced over at Uryu as he sauntered out of the gym with a giggling Bambietta. "And that...?"

"Well... I was _about_ to intervene," Rukia said mysteriously.

A strong hand clapped Ichigo's shoulder, and he turned to face Grimmjow. "Hey, I realized something," Grimmjow said. "I oughta teach Halibel this stuff, too. Just in case..."

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, sure."

*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow wasn't sure how he did it, but he managed to present himself politely enough to Mr. Tier at the front step to get himself invited in, and he strolled casually to Halibel's closed bedroom door and knocked.

"Oh! Hi!" Halibel said brightly as she swung the door open. "I didn't know you'd drop by!" She wore a white babydoll T-shirt and short jean shorts, her feet bare.

"I... just thought we'd chat for a bit. I'm caught up on homework, for a change," Grimmjow said with a grin. He felt himself flush; even in casual clothes, Halibel was so darn pretty!

"We'd like a little private time, Father," Halibel said kindly, and Mr. Tier shuffled off.

Grimmjow sat on the edge of Halibel's large, square bed, hands on his knees. He'd visited here a few times since his and Halibel's first dinner date (the ramen had been great) but this time felt a little different. Well, it _was_! At least Halibel's room was fully furnished by now; she had a bookcase crammed with thick volumes, plus tourist souvenirs piled up on a shelf on the north wall, under a poster of Mount Fuji. An old laptop hummed on the desk, random stickers all over its plastic frame. The ceiling fan circled lazily overhead.

"So, how's Pantera?" Halibel asked, opening a bag of feed for her guinea pig, Apacci. The fuzzy little animal scampered over and gobbled it all up.

Grimmjow shrugged. "She's still timid, but Dr. Iba said that she's doin' better. My dad helped pay for her vet bills and all, but he made me _swear_ to take good care of her no matter what."

Halibel smiled as Apacci chomped away. "I'm sure you would anyway."

"Darn right." Grimmjow stood, his heart starting to race. "Hey, um... today at the high school, Ichigo and Tatsuki held a self-defense lesson. Went pretty well."

"Really?" Halibel said curiously, clasping her hands behind her lower back. She flexed her toes on the soft carpet. "Did you go, too?"

"Sure did. You see, Keigo Asano got himself mugged this morning, so we're makin' sure that no one else gets hurt."

"That's awful." Halibel clapped her hands over her mouth. "I've met the Asano family... is Keigo going to be all right?"

"Yeah. He's more shaken up than anything," Grimmjow said. "But you never know what's gonna happen."

Halibel made a sympathetic noise, one Grimmjow had come to find pretty darn cute. "I'm glad that something's being done, at least. Tatsuki's so kind to offer lessons."

"That's the thing," Grimmjow added hastily. "It's all at the high school. I thought I'd stop by and show you what Tatsuki and Ichigo were talkin' about. Just a bit?"

Halibel nodded. "If you like. What's first?"

 _Perfect._ "Hold out your arm for a sec. I'll grip your wrist, and show you how to break my hold."

Halibel offered her arm.

Grimmjow clamped his fingers on her slender wrist. "Okay, focus on the thumb and -"

In a blur of motion, Halibel not only tore herself free, but gently kicked Grimmjow's left shin to unbalance him, then seized his shirt collar and pinned him face-up onto her bed. Just as fast, she sprang on top of him, like Bambietta had done to Uryu. But even more gracefully!

"Wh-what the -?" Grimmjow cried.

Halibel pinned Grimmjow's wrists to the bed cover with her hands. She leaned her face in closer to his, her blonde ponytails tickling his nose. "Did you think I was helpless?" she asked with a teasing smile. Her rich green eyes were so close to his...

"W-well, you weren't at the lesson -"

"Father taught me everything I need to protect myself," Halibel told him. "Since I was nine. I used to do a bit of judo, too. Did I ever tell you that?"

Grimmjow swallowed in a dry throat. He shook his head.

"You wanted to get to know me better," Halibel said. "Here's today's tidbit: I'm tougher than I look."

"I-I get it." Grimmjow glanced over at the marine life poster nearby. "You're a queen shark."

"When I have to be." Halibel's smiled broadened. "Did I startle you?"

"What? Naw, babe. I should've figured." Grimmjow tried to look casual, but he was intimately aware of how close Halibel was to him, the weight of her warm body on his, the sweet scent of her hair... he felt his breath catch in his throat as his spine tingled pleasantly. Maybe he should just submit himself to her...

"Well, now you know," Halibel said sagely. She relaxed and let him go. "But that doesn't mean that I don't feel safer having you with me."

Grimmjow smiled easily. "I'm flattered."

Halibel climbed off and sat cross-legged on the bed next to him. "So, what else happened at the school today?"

Grimmjow sat up next to her, smoothing out his messed-up hair. His heart was still racing. "Well, Bambietta totally kicked Uyru's butt at the lesson. Kind of like you did to me just now. It was hilarious..."

It wasn't until nearly sunset when Grimmjow finally headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 15: Uryu's Big Fat Dilemma (don't do something you're gonna regret!)**

"Oh, hey! Glad you guys could make it."

Ichigo motioned with an arm at his house's doorway to welcome Bambietta and Uryu, the former clinging posessively to the latter's arm like usual. Crickets chirped outside as the sky dimmed to indigo.

"Hey," Bambietta said simply. She sniffed. "Oh man, it smells great in there..."

Ichigo grinned. "Thank Yuzu and Rukia. They worked hard to put this little party together. Come in, will ya?" He wore a simple blazer over a button-up shirt and slacks, his best effort at looking sharp aside from his yukata. At least, Rukia had given her approval when she had first seen it.

Though it wasn't as sharp as Uryu's silver-gray tux and Bambietta's deep purple, strapless evening dress. Or Rukia's fine satin dress of forest green and gold trim.

 _This_ is what happened when Rukia insisted on a high-roller party!

Rich people...

"Welcome, welcome!" Isshin hollered in the living room, an open bottle of sake in one hand and an empty glass in the other. He had on his best suit and worst bow tie. "Right on time, kids!"

"We're pleased to - whoa!" Uryu yelped as Bambietta suddenly yanked him to the dining room, and Uryu barely had time to wave hello to Isshin before he was whisked away, babbling at her to stop.

"Bambietta, you look gorgeous this evening!" Rukia said hastily as the other girl rushed past. She winced as Bambietta's speed ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, hon! You, too!" Bambietta tossed back over her shoulder.

Ichigo had to admit, the gang had put together a fine party. Karin had fancied up the long dining table with a lacy cloth, candles, and decorative fruit baskets, while Isshin had managed to put on classy music on the sound system. Best of all was the procession of mouth-watering fish, vegetable, soup, and rice platters Yuzu and Rukia had literally cooked up. Ichigo's stomach rumbled; where were his last two guests...?

The doorbell rang again, and Ichigo swung the door open again, warm evening air wafting into the living room with the sound of croaking tree frogs. "There you guys are!"

Grimmjow made an apologetic chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "I tried to tame my hair. It didn't work. Just ate up a bunch of time." He escorted Halibel inside and Ichigo shut the door again.

"I like it wilder, anyway," Halibel admitted, running a hand through her date's sky-blue hair. "It's... well, _you_."

Grimmjow grinned. "Effortlessly stylish. That's what I should call it." Like Ichigo, he had on a simple button-up white shirt and a brown blazer and slacks, and Halibel had on a red evening dress similar to Bambietta's, but with lace trim.

"I'm glad you both made it," Rukia said warmly, joining the three of them, hands clasped politely at her navel. She beamed. "Halibel, you look _wonderful_. I think red really suits you."

"Thank you! It's an experiment, in fact," Halibel said, gently running her fingers along the fabric. "My family prefers a more subdued look, but ever since joining your group of friends, I've wanted to try something more... assertive, maybe? Flamboyant?"

Grimmjow squeezed her hand in his. "I bet even Bambietta's jealous of you, babe."

Bambietta suddenly appeared in the group as though she had teleported there. "I heard that, Jaegerjaques," she pouted. "I'm jealous of no one!"

Uryu tapped his girlfriend's shoulder. "Perhaps we should all have a seat...?"

Isshin clapped his hands together. "Uryu's got a point there! Let's get started, huh? How about we begin with a fun game I made up called -"

Rukia scowled at him.

"Called 'let's toast our wonderful friends'. Yeah," Isshin said hastily, scampering off to dig up a bottle of sparkling grape juice out of the fridge. "I know it's in here somewhere!"

Ichigo gave Rukia a funny look. "It ain't easy to tame my dad."

Rukia smiled. "Karin told me how."

Isshin meekly brought over the promised bottle as everyone seated themselves at the long dinner table and stood at his place at the table's head. "This time last year, my son was, well, a bit of a loner," Isshin said simply. He held up his glass of sake. "Spendin' all his time in his room, brushin' me off... but now look." He beamed goofily. "Grimmjow, you're always been welcome to the Kurosaki household, and I'll be damned if my boy doesn't have a friend in you."

Grimmjow grinned sheepishly as Halibel clapped him on the back.

"And Rukia. Oh, Rukia, my dear," Isshin said wistfully, looking over at her fondly. "Where would Ichigo be without you? Hell, there isn't a day that goes by without him talkin' about you with this look in his eye -"

"To friends!" Ichigo said hastily, raising his glass. His face felt hot. _Dammit, dad!_

"To friends," everyone said together, giving the toast.

Things got a lot more fun after that. Well, for _some_ of them.

"Rukia, tell me," Halibel said politely partway into the group chatter, "are you still having fun at the archery club at the high school?"

"In Cang Du's club, fun only comes from perfection," Rukia admitted, and Ichigo and Grimmjow groaned knowingly. She took another bite of fish. "But I really think we'll be ready for October's inter-school meet. I've got a good feeling about this. Don't you all?" She looked around the table with expectant eyes.

Ichigo traded funny looks with Grimmjow. "I'm... chuggin' along," he said with a nervous laugh. "Got my first bulls-eye, at least. Just last week!"

"Just one?" Bambietta said with a sneer. "C'mon, Kurosaki, I've gotten six! Seven, if you count that border-line shot yesterday..."

"Cang Du sure as hell didn't," Grimmjow said pointedly, and Bambietta went red.

"I still have more than you, Jaegerjaques!" Bambietta shot back, thumping a hand on the table. She rose from her seat. "I'm the best in the club and you know it!"

"Not for long, missy," Grimmjow taunted her, pointing his chopsticks at her face. "Watch your back."

"You'll see!" Bambietta retorted, a fire in her eyes. " _I'm_ the one who's gonna represent Karakura High at the meet! You can just watch from the sidelines!"

Uryu touched Bambietta's shoulder. "Hey hey, let's calm down, okay? This is supposed to be a nice -"

"Whatever!" Bambietta snapped, brushing off Uryu's hand. "I joined the club as soon as Cang Du formed it, you know! I'm vice president!"

"B-Bambi -" Uryu sputtered.

Rukia bolted to her feet. Being petite, it didn't look like much, but she had an air of austere command somewhere between Catholic school nun and drill sergeant. "Do you buffoons know how long Yuzu and I worked to prepare for this evening?" she thundered. "Can't I just once go somewhere without it turning into a rave or fight?"

A weird silence fell, except for Isshin's background music.

Bambietta plopped back in her seat, panting. "Yeah, sorry, Rukia."

Grimmjow pretended to dust off his blazer's lapels. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Wonderful!" Isshin said merrily, raising his fourth sake glass. "All is well!"

"I wouldn't bank on that," Ichigo muttered in Grimmjow's ear, given Bambietta's covert but dirty glances at everyone.

Halibel cleared her throat. "I, for one, find it humbling and inspiring that you all take so much pride in your club. When and where is your meet, again?"

"Kagoshima Park, October 15th," Rukia said quickly, before anyone could screw up the conversation again.

Halibel's green eyes widened. "Oh! I know the place! Well, I've heard of it. I always meant to visit its cultural sites..."

Grimmjow gave her an odd look. "The what now?"

Halibel practically quivered with excitement as she clasped her hands together. "Kagoshima Park is Japan's fifth largest World Heritage Site, with over twenty Buddhist and Shinto temples and holy sites! I ought to talk my parents into arranging a day trip during your meet..."

Rukia smiled. "The archery club is going to stay at a _ryokan_ there. Maybe we'll see you, too!"

Ichigo smiled too, but hell, old Shinto temples weren't really his gig. Or Grimmjow's. _Still, Rukia's really excited 'bout this._ He glanced at her. She smiled back, and he made up his mind. _Yeah, it'll be a good trip, all right._

Some time later, Isshin announced that Karin and Yuzu were about to bring out dessert, so Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Uryu retired to one corner of the living room for a quick break.

"You think Halibel's impressed with me?" Grimmjow asked secretly, glancing over his shoulder at the girls gathered in the dining room. He nervously smoothed his blazer.

"It's all good, man," Ichigo assured him, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "How come you keep questioning it? Try to chill a bit."

Grimmjow nodded tightly. "I-I know. But I keep preparing myself to screw somethin' up."

"Even when you eventually do, Halibel is bound to forgive you," Uryu muttered, a funny look on his face.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Whoa there, bud. What're you saying?"

Uryu drew a sharp breath to retort, but then let it back out in a sigh. He glanced away. "I'm sorry. I've just been on... edge for some time."

 _I know that look._ Ichigo gave Uryu a turn for a shoulder clap. "Girl problems?"

"It's Bambietta. I..." Uryu swallowed. "I-I'm considering breaking up with her."

Ichigo stared. "You... really?" He glanced over at the happily chattering girls across the house. "C'mon, I thought you were the emotional rock out of all of us!"

"What's the deal, man?" Grimmjow demanded.

Uryu pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "It's difficult to explain, but... she won't let me _breathe_. Always interrupting me, asking ridiculous things of me, calling me at odd times to demand things... I don't think she _listens_ to me."

"She doesn't listen to jack squat except what she wants to hear," Grimmjow said bluntly, hands in pockets. "Been like that ever since I joined the archery club."

"I'd know. I knew her months before that," Uryu said sadly. "I thought she'd be more... supportive once we became a couple, but that didn't happen. And it's not just me; she's been showing me off to her sister Candice to make her jealous. Candice has been less than happy about that..."

"I've seen you both around," Ichigo added, "and yeah, she's the dominating type. Like at the self-defense lesson. Or this evening. Or -"

"All the time," Uryu moaned, hands over his face. "I can't take it! I can't relax! But I dread the look on her face if I do... and it'll make archery club awkward... I don't know what I should do."

"Buck up already!" Ichigo said firmly. "Well... what I mean is, you don't have to break up with her to make a point. I think she just wants more outta you. She goes fast and needs people to keep up. Show her you're a _manly_ man, and -"

"That's easy for street kings such as you two," Uryu argued, "but that's not me!"

"D'you like Bambietta, besides the domineering stuff?" Grimmjow asked.

Uryu went red. "Well... yes, she's lovely, and -"

"Just give it one try sometime in the next few days," Ichigo coached him. "Make it clear to her that you need equal standing with her, and you ain't going to put up with any nonsense. You're supposed to be _partners._ If she likes what you say, you're set. If not, it's a good sign to ditch the relationship and pack up. That's my sagely advice."

Uryu paused, glancing back and forth between his friends and the three girls. "I will see," he said reluctantly. "But I warn you, she's rather intense..."

"I know, I've seen it," Ichigo said with a grin. "Put on your game face, will you? Now, let's get some of that dessert..."

He rubbed his hands together and rejoined the party with Grimmjow as Karin and Yuzu brought out a fantastic array of dessert platters. Making a noise like a cornered animal, Uryu dragged himself back to the table.


	16. Chapter 16

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 16: The Weekly Smash Fest, Part 1 (too bad the room's a mess)**

Keigo made a face and slumped back in his fold-out chair in Grimmjow's bedroom one evening. "C'mon, Grimmjow, give me a chance here!" He waved his GameCube controller in the air for emphasis.

Grimmjow grinned as the score screen popped up on his large cathode-ray TV that sat on his dresser. He twiddled his own controller's joysticks. "Sorry, Keigo, but you guys lost!" He gave Ichigo a quick high-five for his team's victory.

 _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ took no prisoners.

Chad, who sat on Keigo's other side, grunted. "It's all right, Keigo. If we swap the players around, we could make it more balanced. Right?" His own GameCube controller looked tiny in his bear-like hands.

Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry, Chad, but Grimmjow and I gotta practice our teamwork for the monthly tournament on October 3rd."

Keigo made a funny noise in his throat as he got up and swung the door open. "Whatever, man. I'm getting another soda. Back in a sec." He sulked his way out of the bedroom.

"Gotta say, Chad, your Ganondorf game is getting better," Ichigo commented as he pressed a button to return to the character select screen. "You nearly took my last stock!"

"We'll duel, and I'll show you what I can do," Chad said. His voice was slow and calm like usual, but his eye had a warrior's gleam.

Ichigo chose a random stage (Yoshi's story, it turned out), and his Marth charged head-on to meet Chad's Ganondorf.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to criticize Ichigo's cocky approach when his cell phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. He drew it out and found a new text from Halibel: _Hi! It's been a pretty quiet evening so far... what are you up to?_

As Ichigo and Chad vied for Yoshi's Story supremacy, Grimmjow typed in a quick response: _Not much, hon. Just the weekly game night at my house. Keigo and Chad and Ichigo are here._

Halibel's response was as cryptic as ever: _I see... 3_

Ichigo scowled as his Marth was sent flying off the stage at 124% damage. "You got lucky, Chad!"

Chad responded with Ganondorf's obnoxious taunt pose.

Keigo wandered back in to watch and cheer on Chad, and ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and everyone jumped out of their skins.

"What the heck?" Keigo blurted, nearly spilling his diet Coke. "Grimmjow, did you order a pizza without telling me?"

"No, Keigo," Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes as he got up to answer the front door. _Maybe it's dad?_ This was his usual time to get back home...

Grimmjow swung open the door and found Halibel smiling on his well-lit front porch.

"Whoa. I didn't expect..." Grimmjow started.

Halibel toyed with one of her thin ponytails. "Surprise! I decided to drop by..."

"S-sure. Come in." Grimmjow felt himself go red at once. With forced calm, he stepped back and admitted Halibel into the living room, shutting the door behind him as Halibel switched into house slippers. "Sorry, the place isn't the neatest... it ain't like your place."

"Oh, it's fine," Halibel said casually with a quick smile. Today, she wore a pale purple sundress (it had been a warm week) and a thin gold necklace with a fake emerald on it.

Grimmjow tensed as his heart suddenly raced nervously. It occured to him that she'd never been here before. Actually, he'd never brought _any_ girl here before! Not even Rukia or Tatsuki, though (to be fair) the latter preferred Orihime's place.

"Can I... offer you something?" Grimmjow asked awkwardly. What to do? What do do?!

"It sounds like a party in your room," Halibel commented as Keigo and Ichigo cheered and whooped at their _Melee_ party. "Mind if I join you?"

"It's just a dumb video game," Grimmjow said hastily. "It's nothing."

"Don't be like that." Halibel smiled again and patted Grimmjow's upper arm. "I wouldn't mind spending more time on things that _you_ like, and explore your life a bit. Besides, I love games!"

Grimmjow felt an incredulous grin cross his face. "Game on, then. Let's -"

A meow interrupted him as Pantera wandered in from the kitchen, and she rubbed on Halibel's bare ankle.

"Well, there you are," Halibel said fondly. She scooped up the calico cat and nuzzled her. "You're such a sweetheart. Looks like you're doing fine here."

Grimmjow put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, she's really settling in. I even got her a collar, see?"

Halibel's eyes took in Pantera's pink collar and silver-colored tag, where the kanji for "Pantera" was written in black. "It's lovely."

"So, uh... let's go to my room," Grimmjow offered, deeply aware of how much of a first this was.

Halibel gently set Pantera back down and followed him in.

"Oh, hey, Halibel," Ichigo said over his shoulder as Grimmjow and Halibel stepped in and shut the bedroom door behind them. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Halibel said, waving to everyone. "I hope you don't mind if I play, too? I'm actually pretty curious..."

Keigo set down his controller and stepped back. "Might as well take mine. Everyone keeps kicking my arse anyway!"

Halibel took Keigo's seat and looked around. "So, Grimmjow... this is your room?"

"Y-yeah." Grimmjow winced. His twin-size bed's sheets were rumpled, dirty laundry was everywhere, a few empty ramen bowls sat on odd places, and his closet wsas positively overflowing. At least his AC/DC and Pantera posters added a bit of flair.

Grimmjow took his seat next to Halibel and handed her Keigo's controller. "Ever use one of these?"

Halibel shook her head. "No, but my cousin back in Yokohama had a GameCube when he was younger. Isn't this an older console?"

"Old, but the best," Ichigo put in. "We're playing _Super Smash Bros. Melee._ There's newer _Smash Bros._ games out, but _Melee_ rewards skill the most."

"Call it a classic," Grimmjow said with a grin as he switched to the character select screen and the upbeat music played from the modest speakers. "Okay, that's the A button, and there's two triggers..."

*o*o*o*o*

Once Halibel got a hold of the controller, she scrolled through the characters. "Which one's the best?" _They all look so odd..._

"There's an elite few," Grimmjow explained as Chad and the others watched. He pointed them out on the screen. "How about... Pikachu? You might like him. The yellow mouse."

Halibel chuckled. "That yellow critter can fight?"

"Sure can," Grimmjow said. "How about you enter a name, and we'll play a few practice matches."

Halibel typed in SHRK for her player tag, and Pikachu materialized across the stage from Grimmjow's Captain Falcon.

"You'll wanna use your lightning attacks to keep me away at first," Grimmjow explained as he idly ran Captain Falcon back and forth. "Then try close-range attacks one me. Try 'em."

Halibel leaned forward to concentrate and mashed the buttons. Little yellow Pikachu charged the much taller Captain and zapped him, then gave him a good kick.

"Good start," Chad rumbled. "Try and knock him off the stage. That's how you get the KO."

Halibel hesitated, then tried a solid smash attack and blasted the Captain away. But Grimmjow reasserted control and lunged back for the stage.

"Hit me again!" Grimmjow told her. "Before I finish recovering."

Halibel narrowed her emerald-green eyes and did another smash.

Captain Falcon vanished off-screen in a pillar of light.

"He's gone!" Halibel yelped, then smiled. "Did I win?"

"Not yet, babe. We each have four stocks, or lives," Grimmjow explained as the Captain reappeared. "So, try and use these platforms to your advantage. Follow my lead..."

It didn't take long; Halibel was scurrying all over the stage with her Pikachu in good form, and Grimmjow announced that it was time for a team match.

"You and me against Chad and Ichigo," Grimmjow told her. "Don't worry if you're new; I'm the best one in the room, so it's fair."

"Not for long, pal," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming," Grimmjow taunted him, and everyone chose their characters and fired up the Fountain of Dreams map: Ganondorf and Marth versus Captain Falcon and Pikachu.

"GO!" the game's announcer cried.

Ten seconds in, Ichigo's Marth unleashed a sword swing that knocked little Pikachu to its death.

"I died!" Halibel yelped. Her eyes went wide. "That was simply brutal..."

"Welcome to _Melee_ ," Ichigo said with a quick grin.

Halibel pursed her lips and waited for her Pikachu to respawn.

She took a deep breath and formulated her plan of attack.

Just as Captain Falcon was knocked back from a strong stomp under Ganondorf's boot, Pikachu hopped down from its platform and let loose an electric blast that shoved Ganondorf back. However, Ichigo's Marth dashed over and performed a quick aerial sword slash that sent Pikachu hurtling back.

Halibel narrowed her eyes. _Not yet!_

Ganondorf lumbered back over to finish off Captain Falcon, but first, Halibel mashed her buttons and sent her Pikachu back into the action. It kicked away Marth and stunned Ganondorf for just a split second with a jab.

Captain Falcon did a short hop and unleashed the notorious Knee.

Ganondorf was blasted right off the stage.

"Your lady friend has killer instincts, Grimmjow," Chad commented as Ichigo groaned.

"I helped!" Halibel cheered, clapping her hands together.

Marth's forward smash knocked her right out, however, and not long after that, Ichigo's team wound up the winner. Marth and Ganondorf postured on the victory screen as Ichigo nodded at Halibel. "Good game."

Halibel looked down at her controller. This game was so new... but so _fun!_ She made up her mind and cleared her throat. "Let's play again. Grimmjow and I won't lose _this_ time!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 17: The Weekly Smash Fest, Part 2 (show me your TRUE power!)**

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

Keigo, Chad, and Grimmjow roared in delight as, after a few high-octane minutes of button mashing, Halibel somehow manuevered herself into position and knocked out Ichigo's Marth for the killing blow on Final Destination.

Grimmjow slumped back in his seat and wiped his brow. _Amazing!_ "Babe, that was..."

"My finest moment, I think," Halibel said with a smile, drumming her fingers on her controller. "We won!"

"Sure did," Grimmjow said breathlessly, and he felt his heart racing from not only victory, but the fact that he'd won with _Halibel_ , of all people! No other feeling like bringing a new player into the fold.

Halibel gave Grimmjow a playful smile that he liked very much. "Hold on. There's something else I wanted to see..."

Gruimmjow nodded. "Sure."

Halibel poked her finger into Grimmjow's chest. "You said that you're really good, right?"

"He sure kicks _my_ butt," Keigo groaned.

"I'm... pretty good, I guess," Grimmjow said vaguely. He scratched his sky-blue hair. "But you're new, so I hold back a bit."

"Not this time." Halibel motioned at the screen. "I'd like to see you at your best! Please?"

Ichigo, Chad, and Keigo made a collective "ooooooh" and waited impatiently for Grimmjow's answer.

Grimmjow felt all eyes on him and relented. He grinned and picked up his controller. "Just remember: you asked for it. Watch _this_." He removed Chad's and Ichigo's characters from the screen and swapped his Captain Falcon for Fox.

Halibel chose the Dream Land stage.

"Ready... GO!" the game's announcer declared.

Halibel's Pikachu barely took three steps forward when Grimmjow's Fox came alive. The little pistol-toting mammal crossed the screen in an eye blink, gliding on his wave dash with ease. His reflector fired up, followed by a swift grab and up-throw, chained into another, and another, racking up the damage at demonic speed. Then a short hop into a forward aerial blasted Pikachu off the stage.

"Whoa!" Halibel raced to get her Pikachu back on stage. No good: Grimmjow's Fox leaped off the stage and delivered a casual kick that sent Pikachu off-screen and into oblivion. On a jet of flame, Fox returned safe and sound to the stage.

Halibel's jaw dropped. "Wh-what was all _that_?" She didn't even move her Pikachu when it respawned.

Grimmjow smiled. "Hey, you wanted the serious stuff, and you got it. Scared yet?"

Halibel shook her head. "N-not at all!"

"My Fox is still at 0% damage, you know..."

"Not for long," Halibel teased him, and she got into motion. She nearly connected with a headbutt, but Fox was already in the air, and landed right behind the vulnerable Pikachu. Fox's grab transitioned into an up tilt, into a reflector shine, into an up aerial kick. And as soon as Pikachu came back down, Fox was in position for an up-smash that knocked out Pikachu's second stock.

"You can do it," Chad assured Halibel, his one visible eye trained on the screen. "Focus..."

Halibel redoubled her efforts but found her last stock gone within thirty seconds.

"Well, at least I did 28% total damage," Halibel said meekly, looking over the post-match stats. "It's a start, right?"

"Against this monster? I'd take it," Ichigo said, folding his arms and giving Grimmjow a sidelong look.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Who's up for another match? Keigo, why don't you practice against Halibel next?"

Keigo took over Chad's controller. "I play as Princess Peach," he told Halibel. "Should be an interesting opponent."

Halibel blinked. "You play as a princess?"

Keigo suddenly had a dreamly look on his face. "Yeah. 'Cause she's so hot..."

"And she's one of the top-rated characters in tournaments," Ichigo added, rolling his eyes. "That's the real reason to play as her."

Halibel simply smiled and started another match.

*o*o*o*o*

"Whew! I didn't realize how tiring that game can be," Halibel commented as she stepped into the kitchen with Grimmjow for a break. She wiped her brow.

Grimmjow grinned as he swung open the fridge. "Yeah, it's intense, all right. Still... you're doing great for a new player. At this rate, you might beat Keigo or Chad."

"Perhaps," Halibel said casually. "I might drop in on your weekly game nights if I'm free. Though my mother is trying to find a good cram school for me. That would take up my time."

Grimmjow nodded as he got out two sodas. "For marine biology?"

"Basic biology at first, but eventually, yes," Halibel said as she accepted a soda. She idly tapped a fingernail on the cool metal can. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, hon." Grimmjow raised his soda as though toasting her.

The front door swung open.

"Hey, dad," Grimmjow said as a porky man in a brown suit and black tie shuffled in. The sound of crickets and tree frogs outside was cut off as the suited man shut the door behind him.

"Evening, son," the man said wearily, running a hand through his short, pointed blue hair. "Are you havin' your weekly party?"

"Yeah. Everyone's here," Grimmjow said. "And I'd like ya to meet my kind-of sort-of girlfriend Halibel Tier, the new girl in town. She decided to drop by."

"Good evening, sir," Halibel said politely with a bow. "It's a pleasure."

"Takeshi Jaegerjaques," the man said, giving a quick return bow. "You can call me Takeshi. Say, you seem like a nice girl. First time visiting?"

"It is. You have a lovely home."

Takeshi chuckled. "Thanks, miss, but I know it's a proper mess in here. Maybe Grimmjow should've cleaned up the place before havin' a girl over?" He gave his son a teasing look.

Grimmjow went red. "I, uh... good point." Indeed, the living room was on par with his own room's mess factor, and the wallpaper was peeling, plus the patches on the couch...

Takeshi's face fell as he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "What a day," he groaned as he set down his briefcase. "Grimmjow, could you have your guests out of here by 9:00? I need the quiet."

Grimmjow was sure that Halibel had noticed his father's bloodshot eyes and unshaved face.

"Sure, dad."

"Thanks, son." Takeshi loosened his tie, tossed his suit jacket on the couch, and scooped up a few beers from the fridge. He slid open the glass door to the back porch. "I'll be out here if you need anythin'."

He reclined on the porch's lawn chair and cracked open a cold one, the glass door still open a bit.

Halibel turned to Grimmjow. "It's nice to meet your father," she said kindly. "Where does he work?"

"At... a small firm," Grimmjow said carefully. He felt an odd weight in his stomach. "Just part time. It's been kind of tough, honestly."

"Oh." Halibel glanced over at Takeshi. Her eyes were downcast. "I understand."

Grimmjow nodded silently. Takeshi had long since lost that job in New York City when his old company had severely downsized. This part-time gig was the best he could muster. And the divorce three years ago didn't help...

Grimmjow mentally shook himself. _Don't worry about that crap right now._

"Anyway," Grimmjow said warmly, "let's get back to the party. I wanna see how you do against Chad's Ganondorf. He also plays as Falco, but just so you know: he's pretty scary."

Halibel smiled and swatted Grimmjow's arm. "I'll be fine. I - oh!"

Pantera raced through the kitchen, brushed past Halibel's leg, and sniffed at the warm evening air coming through the parted back door.

The calico cat sprang out and into the wilderness.

"Crap! Pantera!" Grimmjow felt his heart leap into his throat as he yanked the door all the way open, Halibel right by his side.

Takeshi was on his feet. "Dammit!" he hissed. "Sorry, Grimmjow, I didn't see her until -"

"We gotta catch her," Grimmjow said firmly as he watched Pantera run off, her collar jingling. "I'll get everyone else. C'mon!"

Everyone got their shoes on, and the five teenagers spread out across the lamplit neighborhood, calling out for Pantera. Chad and Halibel went eastward while Grimmjow and Ichigo went west, and Keigo combed the bushes along the sidewalk.

"I can't believe it," Grimmjow cursed, frantically scanning everyone's window-lit front lawns for a certain calico cat. "Maybe she's still used to being wild. I thought she was gettin' used to me..."

"It's nothin' personal, man," Ichigo assured him. They moved on to the next house's lawn as a red sedan rumbled past. "Pets get loose all the time. I once helped Tatsuki get her dog when it slipped its leash."

"I... guess," Grimmjow muttered, his insides cold. Pantera had to be around here...!

Now the boys found themselves on the Ishida family's sprawling front lawn, and half the windows were lit. "Hey, is that Uryu's room?" Ichigo asked, pointing. He stared in, eyes wide.

"Huh? I dunno." Grimmjow couldn't help himself; he took a second to peek through the window with Ichigo, and at the spacious and clean bedroom inside. Uryu was already in there, facing away from the window.

With Bambietta.

"Whoa!" Grimmjow breathed. He stared in awe as Bambietta, looking apologetic, said something, her hands clasped at her navel. Uryu must have said something back, because Bambietta suddenly looked delighted and said something else, an eager look on her face.

Then Bambietta threw herself on Uryu, mashing her lips to his in red-hot passion.

"Holy _crap_!" Grimmjow couldn't help a grin as he watched Bambietta rip off Uryu's white button-up shirt, her hands everywhere. And Uryu's hands were everywhere, too! Every square inch of his girlfriend! _Every!_

Grimmjow and Ichigo darted across the street and out of sight, and Grimmjow had a hand clamped over his mouth to hide his laughter. How many surprises would the night have?!

"We've gotta check back," Ichigo said breathlessly, clearly fighting back a laugh. "And see what base they reach!"

"It's too risky," Grimmjow said as he lowered his hand. "But damn, I think Uryu took our advice and fixed things with Bambi!"

"We can blackmail him 'till graduation with this," Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"If he nags us too much, yeah."

But not really. Too mean? Probably.

Still awesome, though.

Then, Grimmjow's cell phone chimed and he got a message from Chad: _I found the cat. I'll bring her back to your house for you. Everyone's coming back._

"They found Pantera," Grimmjow said with a relieved sigh. "Man, that was scary..."

"What d'you say we unwind with a little more _Melee_?" Ichigo said, thumping Grimmjow's back as they headed for the Jaegerjaques house. "Beating everyone up with your damned Fox always cheers you up."

"Sure does. And I hope Halibel comes by more often," Grimmjow said lightly, feeling warm inside at the thought. "She'll master it in no time..."

Indeed, when Halibel said good-bye at 9:00 and gave Grimmjow a parting kiss on the cheek, she had an unmistakable aura of pride about her...


	18. Chapter 18

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 18: Don't Back Down from a Challenge (or do you want a boot up your arse?!)**

Grimmjow couldn't keep the smug, knowing grin off his face as he steadily fired his practice arrows in Karakura High School's back lawn that Friday, and he was sure that Uryu had noticed. Probably. Or maybe not? Hard to tell with four-eyes...

"So," Ichigo spoke up half an hour into practice, drawing back another arrow, "are you gonna give Halibel any private _Melee_ lessons? Sharpen her skills?"

"I didn't think of that," Grimmjow admitted, wincing as he drew another arrow. "Some boyfriend I am!"

"Eh, it's all good," Ichigo said, releasing his drawstring. The arrow thudded in a decent spot on his target as fluffy white clouds drifted overhead. Pink blossom petals wafted through the air every once in a while.

"Stay sharp, Kurosaki, Jeagerjaques," Cang Du said, his voice like iron as he patrolled past them. His eyes coolly analyzed their archery as the breeze toyed with his dark hair. "We're looking at two and a half weeks until the tournament. You don't want Shinagara High to make fools of us, do you?"

Grimmjow stiffened, setting his jaw. "Hell no!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Are they good?"

"They beat us in last year's meet, Kurosaki. I didn't tell you?" Cang Du said flatly. "Their team is the finest for miles around. Their team captain, Minoru Sato, can outshoot any of us. I need a sharper team on the field to make up for that."

"Who, Bazz-B?" Grimmjow scoffed. "We can handle him."

Cang Du's eyes narrowed. "I still don't like that ridiculous nickname. Him using it is his way of mocking everyone. His attitude -"

"Ain't a problem if we outshoot his team at the meet," Grimmjow said casually with a grin. "Besides, his real name is the stupid one. 'Bazz-B' has a ring to it..."

Cang Du sighed and walked away to watch over Rukia and Bambietta.

Ichigo's brown eyes had a flicker of fear. "Is this Bazz-B dude really that good?"

"That's what Cang Du and Bambietta told me when I joined the club," Grimmjow said grimly. "He's the boogeyman to us. Or Lex Luthor."

Ichigo nodded. "Or Darth Vader."

"Or Magneto."

"Or Sauron."

Grimmjow snorted with amusement. "Not him. Sauron is disembodied or something during the _Lord of the Rings_ movies. Why not the sorcerer Saruman, or -"

"Guys," Uryu complained. "Eyes on the targets!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo shared a look, and Grimmjow turned to Uryu. "Sorry, dude. You know, I _have_ kept my eyes on some cool stuff lately."

Uryu smoothly drew back his arrow and scored a casual bulls-eye. "Is this counting your television?"

"Oh... I've been people-watching a bit," Grimmjow said with a falsely casual tone. "Just keepin' up on the latest social -"

"Where is this going?" Uryu asked a little hastily.

Grimmjow zeroed in like an ace pilot. "You and Bambietta really kissed and made up, didn't you?"

Uryu went pink and glanced away. "Did Rukia tell you that? Bambietta tells her _everything_..."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Naw, man. Didn't need Rukia. Your curtains were open, y'see -"

 _"What were you doing there?"_ Uryu hissed. "My house isn't a -"

"I'm not gonna tell anyone," Grimmjow said with a chuckle, "but I caught a few seconds of it. Which base did you get to?"

Ichigo put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, how far, Uryu?"

Uryu glanced over his shoulder at the oblivious Bambietta. "Just past second, if you must know."

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo again. "That's hand stuff. Right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Did she like it, Uryu?" he asked slyly.

Uryu went totaly red this time. "Why are we even talking about -"

"Sorry, sorry. Forget it," Ichigo said hastily, waving a hand. "It's just cool to know that you're happier with Bambi, that's all."

"See? Our wise consel paid off," Grimmjow added.

Uryu adjusted his glasses with one finger as blossom petals drifted in the air overhead. "This isn't some cheesy anime! Our relationship is a bit complicated -"

Ichigo ran a hand through his pointy orange hair. "Life would be insane if this were some anime..."

Somehow, the three of them returned their attention to their archery, and Cang Du managed to not fuss at them, though his walk seemed a bit tenser. Was he building up a head of steam?

Then, Cang Du turned around as someone called his name. "Mr. Sasakibe! What is it, sir?"

 _What the..._ Grimmjow turned and found the vice principal, Chojiro Sasakibe, standing before Cang Du, panting from having hurried here. He wore a tweed blazer and red bow tie, his silvery hair slicked back on his head to contrast with his black mustache. Normally he was holed up in his office...

"Is there a Grimmjow Jaegerjaques here? Senior student?" Mr. Sasakibe asked urgently.

Grimmjow's stomach went cold at the look on the vice principal's face. He put down his bow and stepped forward. "Yeah, that's me. What's goin' on?"

Mr. Sasakibe swallowed. "I got off the phone with Karakura General Hospital. Your father was just admitted. He had a heart attack."

*o*o*o*o*

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to hail a taxi and get to the hospital's front doors. The lady at the front desk calmly gave him directions, and before long, Grimmjow found himself escorted into his dad's room. Bright sunlight glowed through the room's half-closed window blinds, but Grimmjow didn't feel any less relaxed, even with a resident doctor here with a clipboard in her hands. "Dad?"

Takeshi slowly turned his head and looked up at his son. "Grimmjow. That didn't take long."

"I had to come here fast as possible. How could I not?" Grimmjow stood there in his school uniform, fists clenched at his sides. "I can't believe it... are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Takeshi chuckled weakly. "I-I'm past the worst of it for now. I'm being taken care of just fine."

"Your father is stable," the resident doctor said gently. She was a rather tall woman with a mop of lavender-colored hair that ended in two thin ponytails. She gave a reassuring smile. "Your father is going to be fine, young sir. We'll take care of him."

"Thanks, uh..." Grimmjow squinted at the doctor's name tag. Isane Kotetsu, Ph.D. "Dr. Kotetsu. Can I stay with him for a bit?"

"Of course." Dr. Kotetsu bowed politely. "I'll be back soon to check on him."

She stepped out and gently shut the wooden door behind her.

Grimmjow sighed shakily and sank into a chair next to his dad's bed. Monitors beeped steadily as an infomercial played on the wall-mounted TV. "Dad, I..."

"Grimmjow, you look worse than I do! Relax, son," Takeshi told him, giving the thumbs-up. "I don't like that look on your face."

"Y-yeah, but..." Grimmjow gripped the side rails on the bed. "Dad, can ya blame me for bein' scared shitless when I got the news? I couldn't even sit still in the cab!"

"You heard the doctor. I'm over the hump and doing okay," Takeshi said firmly. He offered a hand, and Grimmjow clasped it tightly. "I'm almost totally comfortable, given everything."

Grimmjow nodded tightly, but couldn't shake that feeling. His dad was the provider, his rock, his mentor... and now look. And on a similar note... "Dad, what are we gonna do about money? Your insurance -"

"- isn't the best, I know," Takeshi admitted. "I'll pay, what... 30% of the bills? I'll review the details when I'm feelin' a bit better."

Grimmjow swallowed. "And your job...?"

"Things have been tough," Takeshi said, his tone suddenly weary. "A lot to keep up with... I was asking for this, keeping all this stress bottled up in me. I was almost done with my work for today, too..."

"Just tell me you're not goin' back to work 'till you're totally better."

Takeshi grunted, his eyes distant. " _If_ I still have a job to go back to. Things have been tough, like I said... this'll keep me away for a couple of weeks at least. They might fill my position. It's a small business; they can't afford to -"

"What!" Grimmjow exploded. He gripped the rail harder, his palms suddenly slick with sweat. "I'll call 'em, tell 'em not to -"

Takeshi managed another chuckle. "It's too soon to say for sure. I'll find out later. No use worrying about it for now, son. Okay?"

Grimmjow hesitated, then released the rail and let out another sigh. "O-okay."

Takeshi raised his eyebrows as the TV switched to some daytime soap opera. "Feels funny, seeing you without your friends with you. Maybe _they_ could cheer you up..."

"What? I..."

Takeshi smiled. "C'mon, son, your friends fill up my house every week for your video game parties. We're all chums by now, ain't we? I wouldn't mind a few extra hellos and brighten this place up."

"S-sure. Give me a sec." Grimmjow drew out his cell phone and typed in a group text message. Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Keigo, Rukia, Bambietta, and Halibel crammed themselves into Takeshi's room, not unlike sardines, though more sympathetic.

"I got you a card," Ichigo said brightly, offering a colorful envelope. "From the store on the way here." Next to him, Rukia smiled, her hands clasped at her navel.

Takeshi opened the envelope. "Thanks, pal, I... oh." He got a good look at the card, which was decked out in pink and gold decorations with the characters for "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SISTER!" written in glitter.

Bambietta stifled a hysterical giggle behind her hand as Keigo fought not to laugh his ass off.

"Nice one," Takeshi said with a grin.

"Crap!" Ichigo blurted. "I found a better card, but I was in a rush, so I must have grabbed the wrong one -"

Rukia swatted Ichigo's shoulder. "Honey, you said you were sure you picked up the right one!"

Ichigo grimaced. "I guess my eyesight's goin' to crap. Sorry."

Takeshi laughed and set the card on his bedside table. "Don't sweat it, kid. Adds some color to this place. And thank you all for comin'. My son's got some really loyal friends, droppin' everything to visit."

Halibel put a hand over her heart as she stepped forward and joined Grimmjow by the bedside. She wore her usual white blouse and skirt from her job at Classical Wares. "The news was awful, Takeshi. I'm so glad you're feeling better already."

Takeshi shrugged. "My chest and head are killin' me, but I'll make it. This hospital's great. I bet I'll be outta here fast."

Halibel lowered her hand and clasped Grimmjow's with it. "I wish you the best of luck, Takeshi. We all do." She glanced over her shoulder, and everyone nodded.

"I shoulda gotten him a card, too," Keigo said thoughtfully. "Maybe one with a bunch of -"

"I'm not sure any of us want to know," Chad said frankly, and everyone shared a chuckle over that.

Ichigo glanced around the room, then joined Grimmjow and muttered in his ear, "this place is pretty high-end... not to be rude, but are you guys gonna be okay money-wise?"

Grimmjow felt the cold pit in his gut deepen. "It's cool of you to ask. But we'll work it out."

But he got the feeling that Ichigo wasn't convinced.

*o*o*o*o*

After the visiting party, Ichigo found directions to the hospital director's office and marched right through the hallways to get there, fists clenched by his side. No way would he let this injustice go on! Even if he fought it alone!

"I know what you're doing," a girl's voice said behind him.

Ichigo screeched to a halt and turned to see Halibel standing there, a somber but determined look on her face. "Oh. Uh..." He scrambled to come up with an excuse.

Halibel's eyes hardened. "It's okay. Let me help."

"Right."

However, an administrator halted the determined teenagers on the top floor's main hall, holding out a hand. "You can't just march up to the director unannounced!" he said firmly. "Please return to the general -"

"Well, I'm already here anyway," a man's lofty voice said, and everyone looked over to see Ryuken Ishida walking down the hall, wearing a silver-gray dress shirt, black belt, and white pants and shoes. His gray tie had a five-pointed cross pattern on it.

Ichigo swallowed. "M-Mr. Ishida -"

"Is there a problem? I don't get many teenage visitors up here," Ryuken commented coolly, his eyes calculating behind his square-frame glasses. He motioned for the administrator to step aside.

Ichigo glanced at Halibel, who gave him an encouraging nod. Ichigo cleared his throat. "Mr. Ishida, I'm a friend of Grimmjow's, and his dad, Takeshi Jaegerjaques, was admitted -"

"Oh. Yes," Ryuken said, nodding once. "He is stable, I believe. I'm well-informed on my hospital's business, of course... unless you have something else to add?"

"His dad might get laid off," Ichigo said doggedly, "for missing a bunch of work while he's here. He probably won't be able to pay all his bills -"

Ryuken cut him off with a wave of his hand. "What are you asking of me, son?"

"To find any way to reduce his expenses," Halibel said earnestly. "Mr. Ishida, Takeshi is a hard-working single father who simply needs -"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I can't bend the rules," Ryuken said. He smoothed his tie. "I don't mean to cause either of you distress. But this sounds like something for Takeshi Jaegerjaques, his employer, and his insurance company to discuss."

Ichigo worked his jaw. "But... Mr. Ishida -"

"Your company and emotional support are all anyone can ask of you," Ryuken said. "But I appreciate that you are concerned for your friend and his family. Now, please return to the lobby. I have somewhere to be."

Ichigo got one look at Ryuken's business face and managed to not say what was on his mind. He made an annoyed noise and turned on his heel, stalking back to the stairs. He heard Halibel walking behind him, but she didn't say a word.

No way was this the end. Ichigo and the others were gonna find _some_ way to make this right. Whatever it took!

Isshin would kick Ichigo's sorry butt if Ichigo backed down from a challenge like this. For sure!


	19. Chapter 19

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 19: The Jaegerjaques Super-Duper Family Fund (you break it, you buy it!)**

Ichigo sure as hell didn't expect a chattering crowd when he pushed open the front doors to Classical Wares one afternoon early in October.

 _Whoa. Half the town's gotta be in here!_ Ichigo winced as people jostled past him, blabbing about whatever and checking out the discounted items everywhere. There were even families! Having a good time! _Huh?_

Ichigo crammed his way past the patrons and emerged at the front desk, trying to look casual in his AC/DC logo tee and skinny jeans. "Hey, hon," he said kindly, leaning over to give Rukia a quick smooch. "This place is hopping!"

"Give us some credit," Rukia said with a smile, giving Ichigo a swat on the shoulder. She wore a navy blue blouse and skirt today, and a thin silver necklace and earrings. "We Kuchikis are business people. Let us do our part to help Mr. Jaegerjaques. The sale is working great."

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Halibel added, hands on her hips. She wore her usual skirt and white blouse with black trim. "How do you like it?"

"I, uh..." Ichigo relented at the two girls' expectant looks. "It's great."

It had been his idea to do a public fundraising for Takeshi Jaegerjaques' medical bills, especially after seeing how upset Grimmjow had become. The blue-haired senior had hardly said a word at school, and wasn't answering his phone at all. It must be lonely and tense at the Jaegerjaques house right now, even with Pantera around.

"I must commend you, Ichigo, for suggesting this," came a man's smooth voice as Byakuya emerged from around a display stand. He wore a silver jacket vest, white dress shirt, and brown slacks and shoes. His hands were in his pockets.

Ichigo stumbled back. "Whoa. _You're_ complimenting me, Byakuya? For real?"

"You can see the results for yourself," Byakuya said, ignoring Ichigo's tone as he swept the shop with an arm. His gold wristwatch was clearly visible now. "With strategic price reductions and a widespread advertising campaign, we have raised over 43,000 yen to contribute to the Jaegerjaques family, aside from our store's own profits."

"My grandson and his sister-in-law have made me a proud man today," Ginrei Kuchiki said warmly, waving hello to Ichigo as he stepped out from the back room. "Welcome, Mr. Kurosaki. Good to have you."

Ichigo stared at the three Kuchikis in turn. They were being so... warm! Accomodating! Friendly! Where were the real Kuchikis? This was obviously a case of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_!

But then Ichigo caught the warm gleam in Rukia's eyes and saw only honest kindness there. Maybe Grimmjow and his dad weren't the best of friends with the Kuchikis, but they were neighbors in need, after all...

Ichigo changed tack. "What kind of stuff is selling so far?"

"Some of everything, If I say so myself," Ginrei said proudly. "Although Rukia's personal corner is promising to sell a lot to the children of our patrons..."

Ichigo stared. "Rukia's what?"

Rukia stepped around the counter and took Ichigo's hand in hers. "C'mere and see," she said brightly, leading him through the crowds. At one corner was a wide table loaded not with Japanese antiques, but rabbit-themed... everything! Pillows! Plushy toys! Handbags! Wall scrolls! Picture books! It was a bunny bonanza!

Ichigo fought back a laugh. "This is crazy. Who's gonna buy -"

Rukia went red and swatted Ichigo again. "H-hey! Aren't you going to support your girlfriend?"

Ichigo winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But this is a fancy high-end shop. Rabbit goodies are kind of out of place, aren't they?"

"Well, _I_ like them," came a young woman's voice. A petite 20-something girl with her dark hair in a bun stepped forward, clearly flustered with the thick crowd.

"Hey, you're..." Ichigo racked his brains for the name. "Momo Hinamori, right? Sosuke Aizen's assistant... agent... something...?"

Momo laughed politely. She wore a dark gray pantsuit, her large purse slung over her shoulder. "Ms. Kuchiki, Mr. Kurosaki. Hello again. Mr. Aizen is back in town for a few weeks, having been impressed by both this shop and the culture festival last month. I'm here on his behalf."

Rukia clapped her hands together and beamed. "Wonderful! We offer a wide variety of classic items that -"

Momo pointed at the rabbit table. "I meant _those_."

Ichigo couldn't help a laugh this time. "Aizen wants bunny stuff?"

"No, _I_ do," Momo said indignantly, going pink. "I-is that so strange?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Of course not. Feel free to haggle with Rukia here. She's a tough one, though."

Momo clearly only needed a second to decide. "One of everything!"

Rukia actually hopped up and down like a rabbit for a second. "Thank you so much! Part of our proceeds go to supporting our neighbors, the Jeagerjaques family, to pay for their medical bills."

"Oh? Like that blue-haired high schooler?" Momo asked.

Ichigo nodded. "He's my friend. And kind of Rukia's friend, too." He clasped Rukia's hand in his, savoring its warmth.

Momo unslung her purse and drew a false-leather wallet. "In that case, _two_ of everything!"

Ichigo was sure that Rukia's excited squeal would make for a good dog whistle.

Five minutes later, Momo left the shop carrying an armload of packaged rabbit stuff, and Rukia turned to face Ichigo, pride etched on her face. "How do you like my business acumen now, Ichigo?"

Ichigo grinned. "You've got a flair for it, all right. All of you guys. Lots of familiar faces in here." He scoped out the room more carefully this time and saw some of his neighbors and classmates in here, even Mr. Ukitake (the Japanese language teacher at the high school), plus Bambietta and her sister Candice (looking over expensive tea sets), and Cang Du.

What the -?!

Ichigo ducked behind a suit of samurai armor as Cang Du approached. _Please don't let him see me!_

From behind his strategic cover, Ichigo watched Cang Du approach Rukia, hands in his pockets. "Afternoon, Rukia," he said simply. "Thought I'd visit and contribute. Things going well?"

"Very," Rukia said, clasping her hands at her navel, all smiles. "You'd be surprised who else is here, too..." she glanced in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo fought back a cry of terror and slunk his way through the shop like a spy, only emerging when he put several large shelves between him and Cang Du. He found Halibel with the Basterbine sisters.

"Hey, Kurosaki, you look pretty freaked out," Bambietta commented with a sly grin. "You break something?"

"No," Ichigo said indignantly.

"Did you make Rukia mad?" Candice asked, running a hand through her wavy blonde hair. "Bet you did..."

Ichigo scowled. These sisters gave him _no_ credit. "Cang Du is here. He and I ain't the best of pals, y'see..."

"Oh, _that_." Bambietta took a deep breath. "HEY, CANG DU! C'MERE AND SAY HI TO ICHIGO!"

Several heads turned at Bambi's outburst and Halibel made a mortified face. "Ginrei doesn't like it when people shout in here, Bambi!"

"My sister has two modes: 'off' and 'very loud'," Candice reminded Halibel, grinning. "Maybe we should go check out the garage sales instead."

"Yes. Please do that," Byakuya said sternly, appearing from around a bookshelf, his eyes steely. "As in, _right now_."

Bambietta giggled. "Sorry, Mr. Kuchiki." She patted Candice's shoulder, and the sisters headed out the front door at last.

Byakuya gave Halibel a calculating look. "Do you suppose they were even going to buy anything?"

"We're lucky they didn't _break_ anything," Ichigo blurted out.

Halibel smiled. "I think Ichigo has a point, Byakuya. Those girls are hecklers everywhere they go. Don't worry; I can handle things."

"All right. Just keep me updated," Byakuya said. He gave Ichigo a quick nod. "Good day." He wandered off.

Halibel chuckled. "I'm glad that Bambietta fixed her relationship with Uryu, but I could do without all the ruckus!"

"Me, too," Ichigo said earnestly, and he stealthily checked the store; Cang Du wasn't coming over, thank goodness. "Uryu's not here? He's usually with Bambietta everywhere these days..."

"I think he's catching up on a school project," Halibel said. She smiled. "And I'll bet that Bambietta's putting off all _her_ schoolwork."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Ichigo's face fell. "So, um... has Grimmjow said anything new to you?"  
Halibel shrugged. "He sent me a few texts assuring me that he'd be fine, but that's all."

"I think he just needs alone time. This whole ordeal has him freaked out," Ichigo said gently. "He'll come around. And I bet that once our fundraiser is over, he'll feel better."

"I think so, too," Halibel said kindly. "Have you checked in on the garage sales? Maybe they've made some progress?"

"Maybe." Ichigo reviewed his mental list. Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Chizuru, Meizuro, and Keigo and his sister Mizuho were all holding garage sales for the Jaegerjaques Super-Duper Family Fund (as Orihime called it), and maybe it _was_ time to see how things were going.

"Tell Rukia I'll be back later," Ichigo said casually, making his way to the door. "Nice to see you."

"And you." Halibel smiled and waved good-bye.

It was a relief to be back on the quiet streets and away from the crowd. Ichigo _much_ preferred working at Kisuke's general goods store across the street...

*o*o*o*o*

"Come buy good stuff! Get yer good stuff here! Good stuff fer sale, people!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he caught an earful of Keigo's babbling, trotting down the neighborhood with his hands lodged firmly in his pockets. He stepped onto the Asano family's driveway, where Keigo and his big sister Mizuho stood behind several fold-out tables of... well, stuff. All kinds of random _stuff_ that made Ichigo's head hurt just to look at.

"How's business?" Ichigo asked casually as a light wind picked up. A cloud drifted past the sun overhead.

"Eh, we sold a bit, but it's been slow going," Mizuho admitted. She gave her little brother an accusing look. "And it doesn't help when Keigo puts on his annoying newsboy voice, either!"

"It's showmanship," Keigo retorted, hands on his hips. "That's how I sold my old N64 console and games for a packaged deal of 6,000 yen!"

Mizuho sighed. "I _know_ , because you bring that up every five minutes!"

"How much total, anyway?" Ichigo asked.

Mizuho popped open the lid of her collection box and counted it out. "9,475 yen," she said. She winced. "Okay, Keigo, I admit it: _most_ of that came from your stupid N64!"

Sheer pride radiated from Keigo's doltish face.

"I only need my GameCube so I can keep practicing _Super Smash Bros._ _Melee_ ," Keigo told Ichigo. "I was kidding myself, hanging onto that N64. Time to let go, huh, pal?"

Ichigo scoped out the neighborhood; plenty of people were out and about on a nice day like this, but most passed the Asano garage sale. "Sure, man. Maybe I should check on Orihime's or Tatsuki's sales..."

"No, stay!" Keigo whined. "This isn't any fun without you..."

"Jeez, fine," Ichigo relented, and just as he said it, another customer stopped by, getting an eyeful of the Asano family goodies.

"Welcome!" Mizuho said brightly, clapping her hands together and beaming.

The visitor was a boy around Karin and Yuzu's age with white hair (of all things), cool sea-green eyes, and a cooler disposition. He casually scanned the garage sale's wares. "I might find a thing or two here," he said loftily. "Give me a moment."

"Of course. What's your name, kid?" Mizuho asked.

The boy shrugged. "Toshiro." With that, he carefully picked through the piles of stuff.

Meanwhile, Keigo turned to Ichigo. "Y'see, my sales goal is 20,000 yen," he explained, running his hands along the items for sale. "Think I can make it?"

While Mizuho and Toshiro haggled on prices nearby, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Most of this is your geek stuff," he noticed. "Who's gonna buy it?"

"You don't give me enough credit," Keigo said defensively. "I mean, look! Who doesn't want all this?" He patted his stacks of old manga volumes and anime DVDs, plus his Japanese-translated comic books (mainly the Flash and X-Men), plus a few anime figurines mint in their packaging.

Ichigo shrugged. "I mean, _I'd_ buy all that, but I've already pitched some money into the Jeagerjaques Super-Duper Family Fund."

Keigo burst out laughing. "I forgot about that name! Orihime's got a serious imagination, huh?"

"Thank you very much!" Mizuho said a few seconds later, bowing politely to Toshiro.

As Toshiro walked away with his purchases, Keigo turned to his sister. "You sold something? Finally."

"Don't take that tone," Mizuho snapped. She held up the paper bills. "Look: 3,000 yen for a handful of your old Pokemon cards."

Keigo paled. "Wait... which ones?"

Mizuho shrugged. "Just random ones that Toshiro kid wanted."

"No no no..." Keigo muttered frantically. He flipped through his card binder like a maniac, checking the empty pockets. Clearly mortified, he turned back to Mizuho. "Th-those cards... how much did you say you got for 'em?"

Mizuho bit her lower lip. "Uh... 3,000."

Keigo clutched at his heart. "The missing ones... those were rare collector's items! I could have gotten about 20,000 off the Charizard card alone!" His voice was constricted into a squeak.

Ichigo stared. "Uh-oh..."

Mizuho winced. "I-I'm sorry."

Keigo spread his arms, threw back his head, and let out a howl of dismay that Ichigo was sure everyone in Japan, North America, and the moon could hear.

"I'm sorry!" Mizuho repeated, taking hold of her brother's shoulders. "Really! I should have double-checked your prices..."

Keigo sniffed. "My Charizard..."

"Look, I'll take you out for ice cream later," Mizuho told him gently.

Keigo's expression didn't change.

"Ice cream every day of the week?"

Keigo nodded mutely, eyes still shining with tears.

"Okay. There, there." Mizuho patted Keigo's head and turned to Ichigo with an embarassed smile. "Well, 3,000 yen for the cause..."

Ichigo chuckled. "Just wait 'till some hot transfer girl comes along. He'll forget all about it."

Mizuho made a face. "I'm sure."

"Okay, well... I think I'm overdue to check on the others," Ichigo said evasively, and he headed down the sidewalk at a brisk pace.

How could one fundraiser cause this much chaos, anyway?!


	20. Chapter 20

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 20: The Sights and Sounds of Kagoshima Park (don't forget the royal treatment!)**

The cloudy sky overhead was definitely getting darker as Grimmjow stepped off the idling bus with his archery club classmates on the afternoon of the 15th of October. He stopped for a second to inhale deeply through his nose, savoring the sweet natural air out here in the Kagoshima national park. Yum!

He sure needed this break...

"Finally!" Bambietta said far too loudly, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. "I hate long bus rides! So dull!"

"Yeah, we know. We were there," Ichigo said with an exasperated noise. The orange-haired archer thumped Grimmjow on the back. "Feeling ready for this, man?"

Grimmjow grinned. "I was gonna ask _you_ that."

"Since you asked... kinda."

"Good enough."

Grimmjow savored the sights as the other archery students piled out of the shiny red bus. The rolling hills, copses of blossom trees, and burbling streams of the park stretched out for miles all around, and it was so _quiet_ , not like busy city life! The only signs of human settlement were 1) the two-story administration building to the north, 2) the numerous Shinto shrines and 3) the _ryokan_ inns.

Like the one right in front of him, in fact.

"Okay, people, let's move! We've got a tight schedule to keep," Cang Du announced, clapping his hands together once. "Let's check into the inn and get our stuff ready. First round of the meet starts at 3:00 sharp, and I'll be darned if we show up late."

"This place is beautiful," Rukia breathed as her large, violet eyes drank in the sight of the _ryokan_. She held a hand to her heart.

"Eh, it's a place to sleep," Bambietta said dismissively, wrapping her arms possessively around Uryu's right arm. "We ain't tourists or nothin'."

Rukia lifted her chin. "Well, _I_ for one appreciate the finer arts, and that includes traditional hospitality."

"It's a real treat, staying at a place like this," Uryu added knowingly.

Bambietta looked up at her boyfriend's face. "Wait, you've been to one of these before? You never told me!"

Uryu smiled modestly. "It was just a small _ryokan_ in Hokkaido. When I was young, we took a family trip -"

"People! Let's move!" Cang Du barked.

"Ease up there, Cang Du. We've got enough time for everything," came the drawling voice of Mr. Ichimaru. The silver-haired teacher stepped off the bus, his eternal sly grin locked onto his face. He wore a white suit and black undershirt.

Grimmjow agreed with Mr. Ichimaru's sentiment, but honestly, why did _he_ have to chaperone the archery club?! He was the history teacher! And a bit of a weirdo! _What a drag, huh?_

Cang Du nodded. "I understand, professor. But -"

"Follow me, boys and girls," Mr. Ichimaru said in his oddly cheery voice (seriously, he never dropped it), and he led the students into the _ryokan_ 's front lobby like he was the Pied Piper or something.

"Welcome!" A middle-aged woman in a fancy robe bowed to greet the students in the warmly lit entrance hall. "We of the Mitsurashi Inn are delighted to have you here."

Grimmjow couldn't help a grin. _Heck of a good impression..._

"Hi there. Let's see..." Mr. Ichimaru did a quick head count. "Two boys' rooms and three girls' rooms, two people each, okay? I mean, there's room, right? For everyone?"

The woman's smile slipped slightly. "Of course. Follow me, and we'll have everyone set up, and fitted in yukata robes."

"Oh, maybe later on that last part," Mr. Ichimaru said lightly as the group headed deeper into the _ryokan_. "We have to get ready for the archery meet! Time's ticking!" He chuckled.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Just a minute earlier, Gin was all carefree... who knew how that brain of his worked? At this rate, everyone at the Mitsurashi Inn would think badly of Karakura High!

Definitely a drag. And the sudden rumbling thunder outside didn't help!

Grimmjow and Ichigo got a room together with Cang Du and Uryu in the next door room, then Bambietta and Rukia in the next, and the last four members in the two rooms after that. Standing at the doorway to his and Ichigo's room, Grimmjow put his hands on his hips and nodded with approval at the place. The straw _tatami_ matted floor, polished wooden table (with cushioned mats for sitting kneeled), sliding wooden doors, fancy old-fashioned art on the walls, and a modern flat-screen TV on a wooden stand all seemed pretty spiffy to him.

"Look at this, man," Ichigo said. He took off his shoes and crouched at the table and pointed. "Tea stuff." Indeed, all the stuff for fixin' up tea sat in a neat arrangement.

Grimmjow winced. "Maybe we should ask Rukia how to do it right. I'd make a mess."

Ichigo grinned. "Me too. Honestly, though, this place is great. Aren't there staff members around who -"

"Welcome, young sirs!" came a voice.

Grimmjow jumped out of his skin as a second, younger woman in a teal yukata appeared behind him, bowing politely. "H-hi," he blurted out.

"My name is Aki, and I am here to make your stay comfortable," the woman said.

Ichigo tilted his head. "Rukia once told me about this... you're a _nakai_ , right?"

The woman, Aki, smiled. "Yes, I am, good sir. I can have you both fitted with yukata, and we -"

Grimmjow motioned with a hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we gotta go, actually. We'll settle in later tonight, okay?"

Aki bowed again. "I understand. Please have a good day!" And with that, she wandered off.

Ichigo joined Grimmjow in the hallway, putting his shoes back on. "We're treated like royalty around here!"

"I could get used to this," Grimmjow said eagerly, savoring the wooden scent of the place.

Cang Du poked his stern head out from his room's door. "Move it! We're going to be late!"

Grimmjow's face fell. "And now we're back to peasant status."

*o*o*o*o*

Finally, Grimmjow found himself at a large, open field in the middle of Kagoshima National Park with the rest of the archery club as the clouds kept darkening overhead. Across the field, targets sat at varying distances with score zones drawn on them. The Karakura team's equipment sat on several long tables, and a few adults stood nearby.

"You all feeing ready?" Mr. Ichimaru said, waving. "Good luck!"

Grimmjow barely got his hands on his bow when he saw _them_ : students in a different school's uniform, approaching from the opposite direction.

"Here they are," announced Ryuken Ishida (director of the inter-school archery league). "The team of Shinagara high school. Remember to greet them politely."

Grimmjow scowled. Bad enough that Ryuken reminded him of his father's plight, but he wanted Grimmjow to be polite to _those_ mean-looking students?

"Hey there, Karakura people," one of the Shinagara students, probably a senior, said cockily. "Fancy seeing you here." He had his head shaved except for a tall, well-maintained red mohawk, and he had stud earrings, too. Bit of an overall punk appearance.

Cang Du stiffened. "Minoru Sato. Good day."

The mohawk student made a face. "You can call me Bazz-B. C'mon..."

Cang Du only gave him a cool glare.

"Forget him, Bazz-B," another Shinagara student, a black-haired girl, said cheerily. "He's just upset 'cause he knows his team's gonna lose, that's all." She had an oddly goofy look on her face, and two thick strands of her hair were arched like antennae.

"You got a point, Giselle," Bazz-B said with a grin.

"Hey, we should be nicer to them," another girl with wavy pink hair insisted. "For a change..."

Bazz-B shrugged. "If you want, Meninas. But our marksmanship will speak for itself either way."

Grimmjow shivered at the sight of the eight-man team. Four of the Shinagara students seemed all right, but Bazz-B, Giselle, and Meninas gave him a nasty feeling. But not as much as the eighth student, a lean, pale boy with long, black hair and dark eyes. He didn't say a word.

 _Don't be afraid of him,_ Grimmjow told himself as the pale boy gave him a casual glare. _Fear is the enemy! Remember that!_

Some bleachers had been set up nearby, and onlookers, probably the students' parents and other family, gathered. Grimmjow didn't recognize most of 'em, but he spotted Bambietta's parents (plus Candice), two stern-looking people who were probably Cang Du's parents (Grimmjow shivered), Isshin and his daughters (Isshin had a foam finger like at baseball games) and even Byakuya and Ginrei, sitting formally at the end of the bleachers. And then... Grimmjow sighted a familiar olive-skinned, blonde girl with her parents near the middle of the crowd.

 _Halibel! She's here!_ Grimmjow felt the tension and frustration of the last few weeks ease as he laid eyes on her, and he waved, hoping she'd notice. His stomach gave a pleasant squirm of joy.

She waved back! Success!

Hell, maybe this would turn out well after all...

Even with thunder rumbling overhead.

Ryuken Ishida gave a short speech on sportsmanship and the spirit of competition, then laid out the ground rules and both teams got started. Cang Du and Bazz-B stood side by side, drawing their arrows at the same time, and then started firing steadily at similar targets. Everyone else watched out of respectful silence (for a change).

Grimmjow could hardly believe it; both archers kept hitting bulls-eyes, neck-and-neck even as the targets got smaller and further away. The Shinagara crowd cheered when Bazz-B did a "Robin Hood", or splitting an arrow in the target with another. Bazz-B grinned and waved like a rock star, clearly enjoying this. Meanwhile, the stoic Cang Du kept quiet and fired away.

Grimmjow balled his hands into tense fists as both archers moved on to the furthest targets. Any second now, he hoped that Bazz-B would slip up and Cang Du would get the lead, but his heart sank when Cang Du was the one who slipped, and Bazz-B very narrowly edged him out for points.

"See? No one can outshoot our captain," Giselle boasted.

"This ain't over, cockroach-hair," Bambietta snapped back.

Giselle defensively ran her fingers through her hair antennae. "This is my trademark. No one ever makes fun of it!"

"It's too late to say that," the pink-haired Meninas pointed out, earning her a mortified look from Giselle.

A few random randrops fell as Grimmjow and the other stepped forward to compete with the rest of Shinagara high school's team. Grimmjow felt tremors through his body as he got ready. He mentally shook himself. _Keep it together!_

Arrows flew thick and fast, and Grimmjow felt his muscles burn (in the good way) as he fired. Decent scores so far, but he could do better... any minute now...

 _Yes!_ Grimmjow felt a thrill as he got a bulls-eye, but a second later, one of the Shinagara girls did the same, and then the quiet, pale boy did, too! Then that Giselle girl!

 _Keep shooting!_

Uryu, Rukia, and the others tried to keep pace and shot nicely, but damn, those Shinagara students knew their stuff. Grimmjow felt himself sweat as Karakura high school fell behind on the scorecard. He kept glancing at the audience, from the polite Ginrei to the cheery Isshin to Halibel's kind face, and he felt a little boost.

Just a little one, but it counted!

Problem was, the rain was pickin' up. Grimmjow winced as cold raindrops poked at him, and the audience members all got out umbrellas. And just a minute later, Ryuken called it.

"The meet is postponed until further notice," the silver-haired man announced, unfolding his own umbrella. His eyes were calm behind his square-frame glasses. "Everyone, please return to your rooms, and the staff and I will keep you all informed. Let's go."

There was a great deal of grumbling at the weather as everyone packed up. Grimmjow wanted to go over and say hi to Halibel, but everyone was hurrying back to the numerous _ryokan_ inns, so there was no chance. Shame. So, ten minutes later, Grimmjow sauntered back into the Mitsurashi Inn with everyone else, rolling his eyes at Bambietta's far-too-loud complaints. She even drowned out the drumroll sound of rain on the _ryokan_ 's roof!

Grimmjow felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and once he and Ichigo were in their room with the door shut, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey there, son," came Takeshi's weary voice.

"Hi, dad. Feeling any better?" Grimmjow asked gently.

"I'm recovering steadily. Dr. Isane is taking good care of me," Takeshi's voice said. "I have news. Where are you right now?"

"Kagoshima Park, for that archery meet."

"Ah! Right." Takeshi sounded distinctly uncomfortable. "Well... I'll call you tomorrow, then. Don't want to interrupt."

Something in his dad's tone told Grimmjow that he _needed_ to know. He said as much.

"I... all right." Takeshi sighed into his phone's speaker. "Just so you know, son, and can prepare... I got a call from my company earlier today. I was let go."

Grimmjow felt numb, and not from the cold rain. His breath caught in his throat. "I... okay. Th-thanks for telling me. I mean, it's important, right? So I know what we're dealing with."

"Yes," Takeshi said slowly. "We'll figure something out, son."

"Yeah. Sure." Grimmjow realized how tightly he was gripping his phone, and forced himself to relax.

"Take care, son." Takeshi hung up.

Ichigo, sitting across the room, gave Grimmjow a curious look.

Grimmjow pocketed his phone and shook his head. "I-I wonder if Aki will be back soon? So w-we can settle in and everything, y'know?"

Thankfully, Ichigo played along. "Sure."


	21. Chapter 21

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 21: A Prayer for Health and Fortune (hey, this feels pretty good!)**

Ichigo was respectfully mute as he and Grimmjow dug into their breakfast the next morning, and judging by the quiet, the rain had finally stopped. Well, the Mitsurashi Inn wasn't _entirely_ quiet; through the walls, Grimmjow could hear Bambietta's loud chattering and Cang Du fussing at her to shut up for once.

Some things didn't change.

Cang Du had sent a group text to the Karakura archery club to be on standby and wait for news from Ryuken Ishida, so until then, Ichigo lounged and switched on the TV. The first thing that came up was some cooking show, so Ichigo hastily flipped the channel to a soccer game.

Grimmjow, meanwhile, slid open the wooden door that led to the porch. The sun was just barely poking out from behind a large gray cloud, and though the air was humid, at least things were clearing up. "Think it'll be dry enough to resume the match by midafternoon?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo nodded. "I don't think Cang Du can hold in his burning passion any longer than that."

"Got a point there." Grimmjow slid the door back shut and checked his phone for updates not on the competition, but his dad. Nothing so far; he'd have to trust Takeshi and his insurance company to handle things for now.

Still, Grimmjow felt a horrible pressure in his throat just picturing it. The family didn't have a lot of savings; where to from here? Did Grimmjow want to know?

 _This is nuts..._

A text message popped onto the screen. _**From Halibel:**_ _Hey, Grimmjow... it's been a quiet morning, hasn't it? My family's staying at the Yamakura Inn, and there's a wonderful Shinto shrine nearby. How would you like to meet me there? Do you have time to spare?_

He sure as hell did. He typed in: _Sure, babe. I'll get a map of this place and I'll see you there._

Then Grimmjow set aside his phone just as a team scored on the TV. "I'm goin' on a quick trip," he said. He scooped up his student uniform and retreated to the bathroom to change into it. "See you later."

Ichigo waved a hand to show that he heard.

*o*o*o*o*

There were a few families out and about as Grimmjow hiked across Kagoshima Park's cobblestone paths, over hills and through clusters or gorgeous blossom trees as the weather continued to clear up. He traced his finger along a path on his map to keep a steady course, and before long, he found himself at what was probably the park's biggest shrine.

A huge, red-painted _torii_ gate stood over the pathway, and just past it sat the shrine itself, majestic with its sloped roof and characters written in white paint on its walls. There was already a small crowd of chattering guests, some praying, others taking pictures. A tour guide tried to keep everyone in line and make sure nothing got damaged (this place looked pretty old, after all).

"Morning, hon," came a warm voice. Halibel broke from the crowd and joined Grimmjow under the _torii_ gate, all smiles. Today, she wore a blue jacket and knee-length skinny jeans and sneakers, good clothes for moving around in.

Grimmjow managed a watery smile. "Good morning to you, too. Glad the rain stopped." He berated himself inside. This was no time to chat about the freaking weather!

"Yeah. I hope it stays clear for your archery," Halibel said, shielding her eyes as the sun finally emerged from behind that cloud. "At any rate... did you sleep well? Was this your first time staying at a _ryokan_?"

"Sure was," Grimmjow admitted. "It's totally fancy in there. I could do this all the time..."

Halibel giggled. "I know what you mean. In fact, I..." Her face fell as she leaned closer, her sea-green eyes studying her boyfriend's face. "What's the matter?"

Grimmjow blinked. "Uh, n-nothing..."

Halibel gently took Grimmjow's upper arms in her hands and steered him further from the crowd. "I've learned to read you," she told him. "I can tell you're upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I..." Grimmjow froze. This was such a great place, and he didn't want to weigh down on the trip... but it was hard to say no to that face. He swallowed. "I got news from my dad last night. He... he got let go from his job. It's a small firm; they had to replace him, y'know, for money reasons..." His voice trailed off as a cold feeling sank into his guts.

"Oh." Halibel nodded slightly, then wrapped her arms around him in a tight, warm hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. Really, I am."

Grimmjow made funny sputtering noises. "I... but... it's not your fault...?"

"I understand if you need some time alone to process this," Halibel said quietly into his ear.

"N-no, I... did some processing last night. I think." Grimmjow fought for his words, then realized something. He hugged Halibel back, keeping her close. He didn't care who was watching. "Besides, I don't have to bealone. I mean, I've got _you_."

"I suppose you do," Halibel said warmly into Grimmjow's shoulder. "Thank you. Just stay strong, okay? I know you can do it."

"I'll have to try, won't I?"

Halibel broke away from him and put her hands on her hips, glancing over her shoulder at the shrine. "Look, um... if you like, I mean, if..."

"Go ahead."

"How about a prayer?" Halibel offered with a timid smile. "I understand if you're not a very religious person, but it can make you feel better, and more connected to our history. I've visited a few Shinto shrines with my family before, and I always feel better after it."

Takeshi and his ex-wife had been pretty down-to-earth people and it carried over to their son, but heck, it sounded like a great offer... Grimmjow nodded. "Let's try it out."

They passed under the _torii_ gate together and worked their way through the small crowd, finding themselves right at the shrine in all its glory. Grimmjow stood there, unsure where to start. "Um..."

"Here." Halibel pointed at a collections box. "You can put in any amount as an offering."

"Sure." Grimmjow popped out his wallet and put in a 500 yen coin.

Halibel smiled. "Okay, the next step is to ring the bell once."

Grimmjow obeyed, and he savored the rich, full sound of the bell's toll. After that, he followed Halibel's directions and bowed twice, then muttered his prayer to whatever _kami_ was listening. He prayed for Takeshi's swift recovery and fortune, and good luck for the whole family. They'd sure need it, and though Grimmjow wasn't much of a Shinto man, he put all his concentration into it. He clapped his hands once on cue, bowed one more time, and stepped away.

"There you go," Halibel said kindly, hands back on her hips. "how do you feel?"

"I, uh..." Grimmjow looked at his open hands as though expecting magic powder on them. "It felt... kinda good. I mean, it let me get all this off my chest, and have a little hope. Like you told me to do." He managed another smile, a more genuine one this time.

Halibel took one of Grimmjow's hands in hers and squeezed. "Just remember that feeling, okay? Anytime you feel down, or overwhelmed... it works for me, at least. I wanted you to feel it, too."

"Thanks, babe. This was a pretty cool trip after all."

They set off along the cobblestone path together, passing under the _torii_ gate once again. "So, you've seen other shrines?" Grimmjow asked.

"A few," Halibel said fondly. She kept Grimmjow's right hand in her left with a gentle but possessive grip. "When I was fourteen, my parents took me to see the Kasuga-taisha shrine in Nara Prefecture. It was amazing! You get there by walking on a path that goes through a deer park, and inside, there's a bunch of lanterns made of bronze, and the buildings were simply _beautiful_..."

Halibel's reminesces of family trips went on for a while, and Grimmjow took in every word as the weather kept clearing up overhead and a light breeze picked up. _Finally_ , things were starting to feel right again!

He didn't go back to the Mitsurashi Inn until Cang Du forwarded a text from Ryuken announcing that the archery meet was about to resume.

*o*o*o*o*

The students of Shinagara high school didn't miss a beat. Once the meet resumed, they let loose with their mad archery skills, showing those target dummies no mercy. Grimmjow and Ichigo stood side by side, doin' whatever they could to keep up. Karakura's team kept falling behind, but to heck with it, just _doing_ something, feeling the weight of the drawstring, and seeing arrows thud into the target cheered Grimmjow up a little.

The next field had a series of stylized practice dummies with targets painted on them, everything from a bear to a good-luck cat to a giant bumblebee to a cartoony samurai and a pirate with a wide-brimmed straw hat. Somehow, one of Ichigo's arrows went off-target and pierced the straw-hat pirate right under its left eye.

"Oh, damn," Grimmjow said lightly. "That poor pirate's gonna have a scar for the rest of his life!"

"Eh, he'll tough it out," Ichigo said with a quick grin.

Cang Du unleashed his own archery prowess and even got his own "Robin Hood", splitting one of his own arrows on a target of am upright monkey that wore an orange shaolin monk robe. Grimmjow tried to do that too, but alas, his aim wasn't _that_ good. At least he met the average score of the Shinagara students, but once the final scored rolled in, the deal was closed.

"The scores have been tallied. Shinagara high school is the winner," Ryuken announced, and the families and friends of Shinagara's team cheered in the bleachers while Bazz-B gave Cang Du a smug look.

"Hey, at least you guys put in a good effort," Bazz-B told Cang Du.

Cang Du shrugged, his face as impassive as ever. "We certainly did. It was a good match."

"Told you we're the best!" Giselle added, pointing her index finger as a #1.

"The very best," Bazz-B added. "Too bad we're seniors, Cang Du, or we could do this again next year, and I could kick your butt again -"

There was a sudden flash of movement. Uryu stormed right over and seized the collar of Bazz-B's uniform, shoving his face close to the other's. "You better knock it off right now!" Uryu snarled, "or I'm going to -"

"Let him go, Uryu," Ryuken said coldly, wrenching his son off of Bazz-B. His glasses' panes flashed in the sunlight. "Don't cause an incident."

"Right. I understand." Uryu was still flushed and clearly furious, drawing away from his dad. Bambietta, though, had other ideas.

"Yeah! You tell 'em!" she hollered, wrapping Uryu in a tight hug and sticking her tongue out at Bazz-B. "Shinagara is for punks and freaks!"

A few people laughed as Cang Du's face soured. "I can't believe this is _my_ team," he muttered.

Despite Karakura's loss, the bus ride back home felt much cheerier than the ride here, at least for Grimmjow. Funny how things worked out that way!


	22. Chapter 22

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 22: A Modern, Urban Perspective on Life and Stuff (just don't pry, or you'll be sorry!)**

"Grimmjow! Hey! Wait up, man!"

The blue-haired senior was just crossing Karakura high school's front pathway after class on the 24th of October when he heard Keigo's loud, imploring voice. He sighed and skidded to a stop. "Keigo?"

"You walk so fast," Keigo complained, catching up and draping an arm over Grimmjow's shoulders. "What's the deal with that?"

Grimmjow grinned. "Whatsa matter? Can't keep up? Maybe if you got a Segway..."

Keigo winced. "I can't afford that. Anyway..." He brightened and poked Grimmjow's belly with a finger. "You free today? We could go back to your place."

"Well, uh..."

"C'mon. I need to practice _Melee_ against a human player," Keigo insisted as other students walked past, a few of the girls shooting Keigo funny looks. "I think my Peach is getting close to beating your Fox."

Grimmjow laughed gently as he set off again, draping his school bag over his shoulder. "Sorry, dude, but I've got work."

"Oh, at Mr. Urahara's shop? Again?" Keigo jogged to keep up, a pained look on his dopey face.

"It pays decently," Grimmjow said defensively. He felt himself flush. "I could use the money." _Seeing as dad is still job-hunting... damn, we're cutting it close..._ Takeshi had been released from Karakura General Hospital last week, but things were coming along slowly.

Keigo made a whiny noise. "Can't take a day off?"

"Hey, Ichigo's gonna be there. I can't look bad by skippin' out," Grimmjow snapped, then he relaxed. He was marching down the street by now, making a beeline for Kisuke's general goods store. A yellow taxi motored past and a dog barked in someone's back yard.

Keigo sighed. "Fine. But I don't wanna go home yet..."

A lightbulb came on over Grimmjow's head. "Why not go bother Uryu? Isn't that a hobby of yours?"

"Oh! Good point," Keigo said brightly. "Maybe _this_ time I'll catch him makin' out with Bambi and blackmail 'em with it!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You're still jealous you didn't see that with Ichigo and me a while back?"

"Yup!"

"Well, their relationship is more in the open now, so blackmail's probably a bad call, man," Grimmjow advised him. "Why don't you just practice _Melee_ against the computer player or something..."  
"Fine, I guess I will. But one of these days, I'll be back!" Keigo promised, and he slunk away down a side route.

Grimmjow made an exasperated noise as he scratched his head. Things were weird enough without Keigo making mountains out of foxholes. _Wait, it's "molehills"..._

Grimmjow finally showed up at Kisuke's shop and glanced over at Classical Wares, wondering if he should pop in for a quick hello. Then he checked his watch and winced. _Freakin' Keigo, slowing me down and making me late..._ Grumbling to himself, Grimmjow yanked open Kisuke's front door and sauntered in.

"There he is! The prodigal son!" Kisuke proclaimed, stepping over and placing his paper fan over his beaming mouth. His green cloak billowed from the sudden movement, his wooden sandals loud on the tiled floor.

Grimmjow recoiled. "What, did I win the lottery?"

"Emphasis on the 'son' part," Ichigo said with a funny look on his face. He stepped into the open, hands in his school uniform's pocket. "Look who joined the team..."

Kisuke stepped aside with a dramatic flourish. There stood Takeshi.

Grimmjow's jaw went slack. "What... dad?"

"Afternoon, son," Takeshi said awkwardly, scratching his head the same way Grimmjow sometimes did. "Today's my first day. Glad you're here." He wore his usual brown suit and black tie, and he was finally clean-shaven, too.

"Tessai got a good job offer downtown, so I hired your pops to replace him as my full-time assistant!" Kisuke explained. "I caught wind that Mr. Jaegerjaques was job huntin', so I made a call and... here we are!"

"Mr. Urahara saved my hide, Grimmjow," Takeshi said upon seeing his son's incredulous face. "I'm grateful to him for all he -"

"Oh, relax, will ya?" Kisuke said, waving a dismissive hand. "You can call me Kisuke. Tessai always did. And you can thank me by helping me impliment my new business model."

Ichigo's face soured. "Oh no, not this..."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Kisuke, what are you scheming this time?"

"Oh, it's gonna be fun," Kisuke assured them, folding up his fan. He adjusted his hat, the brim casting a shadow over his devilish eyes. "I can sell a bit of anything to anyone, and I want to expand my busness. You know, the entrepreneurial spirit..."

Ichigo made a noise of disbelief. "You just want to compete with Classical Wares, don't you?"

"Ginrei Kuchiki keeps making more than me!" Kisuke complained.

"But his business is different than yours," Takeshi pointed out. "Mr. Urahara, why -?"

"It's Kisuke," the shopowner insisted, "and I'll have you chaps know that I don't give up. You three will be my sales team and representatives to local businesses! The Three Amigos! Three Musketeers!"

"Three suckers," Grimmjow muttered to himself. He had to work for _Kisuke,_ of all people...

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Grimmjow," Kisuke said loftily. "Anyway... here's your mission. Off you go!" He handed Grimmjow a folded piece of paper, and literally shoved the three out the door, wishing them good luck.

"This address..." Takeshi examined the paper as the three walked down the sunlit sidewalk. "A hotel? And... whoa. Our potential client is -"

"Mr. Aizen will see you when he is ready," said the receptionist at the Mizaka Hotel ten minutes later. She bowed apologetically. "He is willing to have business visitors such as yourselves, but you must understand that he is very busy..."

"It's no trouble," Takeshi said with a quick smile. "Boys, let's have a seat and wait..."

Grimmjow parked his posterior onto a leather-padded chair in the lobby, arms folded, foot tapping on the floor. This place sure was nice, with its Greek-inspired pillars and thick carpet and shiny brass door handles, but jeez, what a way to spend his afternoon!

"Can't believe we're gonna see Sosuke Aizen in person again," Ichigo commented idly five minutes later. "I still remember how excited Orihime was to see him. Remember that, Grimmjow? Right before the culture festival?"

Grimmjow nodded vaguely. "Yeah. But what in the world would Kisuke sell him that he'd want?"

"Son, I trust Kisuke to make the right call," Takeshi said gently. "He's a sharp one. All we have to do is..." He reviewed the paper's details. "Oh. This leaves a lot to interpretation, now that I think on it..."

Grimmjow borrowed the paper and felt a scowl conquer his face. _To my sales team: Sosuke Aizen is rich and stuff, so be sure to pull off this sale! See the bottom of this note for his hotel's address and room number. Anyway, try and play up the father-son thing to get his sympathy (throw in a few tears if you want) and appeal to his lofty tastes. You know, poetry, Japanese arts, modern art critiques... I could sell him stuff like ink, or paper, or a few printers I found in a Dumpster last week... when you meet him, it should be pretty clear what he'd need, anyway! Remember to be dramatic! -Kisuke Urahara._

"Well, that's just great," Grimmjow said, giving the paper back.

"Don't worry," Takeshi told him. "You're so tense..."

Grimmjow relented. "Dad, you know how tough things are for us right now..."

"Of course I do. But I'm handling it with poise and optimism. You should, too," Takeshi said firmly.

Grimmjow managed a grin. "Doctor's orders?"

"Among other things."

But Sosuke Aizen's schedule sorely tested even Takeshi's patience, and the man kept checking his watch, rolling back his suit sleeve to see the display. "This could be a good sign, y'know," Takeshi said bracingly. "If he's this busy, he'll have a lot of material needs like we can provide..."

Ichigo grunted and typed something into his phone. "I'm calling in the cavalry."

"Who?" Takeshi asked.

Ten minutes later, the hotel's front doors swung open and both Rukia and Halibel stepped inside, looking both amused and exasperated.

"You finally took me someplace nice," Rukia joked, and Ichigo stood to give her a hello hug and kiss on the cheek. "This is probably the best hotel in town."

Grimmjow sprang to his feet, finally feeling energized. He smiled and gave Halibel a quick smooth, his heart racing. "Ichigo told you about our plight, didn't he, hon?"

"He told us that you needed help on a sales mission," Halibel said with a return smile, hands clasped behind her back. "And that you've been kept waiting." She turned to Ichigo. "It won't be much longer, right?"

Ichigo checked his watch. "Judging by the time... Mr. Aizen will see us when my grandkids are born."

Everyone laughed. "Well, you had to expect this," Rukia chided Ichigo, giving him a swat on the shoulder. "It's graceful of Mr. Aizen to see anyone at all, really..."

"Ms. Kuchiki has a point, boys," Takeshi said, getting to his feet. "We've gotta be professionals and stick with this. Kisuke is counting on us."

Halibel waved hello to Takeshi and clasped Grimmjow's hand fondly in hers. "So, what are you going to sell him?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "That's the problem, babe. Kisuke left it to _us_ to decide that. Crazy, huh?"

Halibel glanced at Rukia, and both girls nodded. "Then we'll help," Halibel promised, squeezing Grimmjow's hand and fixing her eyes on his. "I mean, if you don't mind..."

Grimmjow smiled easily. "You kiddin'? You and Rukia saved this trip from bein' a total disaster, I bet."

"Let us handle this one," Rukia said confidently, puffing out her chest.

Finally, the receptionist checked with Mr. Aizen on the phone and let the group of five head up to his room. Grimmjow knocked, and the door swung inwards.

"Good afternoon!" Momo Hinamori bowed her welcome, wearing her usual dark pantsuit. "Mr. Aizen will see you now." She stepped back and let everyone in.

Extra desks had been set up, all covered in laptops, papers, old magazines, and notepads and pens. Sosuke Aizen himself sat behind the biggest desk, his eyes narrowed in concentration behind his square-frame glasses as he studied a laptop's screen. But when he looked up at the guests, a warm smile crossed his face. "Good afternoon, ladies, gents," he said, getting to his feet. He wore a navy-blue pinstriped suit and red tie. He gave a quick bow. "I apologize for the long wait."

Grimmjow swallowed his mental retort and bowed back with everyone else. "Good to see you again, sir. We're here for Kisuke Urahara, to make a business offer."

Man, this formal stuff was killing him... _Keep it together!_

Aizen gestured for everyone to be seated at randomly placed chairs. "Wonderful. I've found Karakura Town to be a pleasant and lucrative place to work, and I'll be reluctant to leave next week for Yokohama. But they'll host an annual conference for art appreciation, and there's some foreign guests I intend to meet."

"We understand, of course," Rukia said, drawing on all her poise and nobility as a Kuchiki. She folded her hands politely in her lap. "Mr. Urahara's shop can provide you with all your material needs before your trip, and at a friendly, neighborly price and quality guarantee."

"Supporting local businesses would make for good media coverage, wouldn't it?" Halibel added, lifting her chin, her face all business.

Aizen laughed gently. "You girls have a point. Last month, I visited a mom-and-pop shop in a charming town just outside Nagoya, and after I bought their wares, I was all over the local papers." Nearby, Momo bowed her head humbly.

Grimmjow nodded, but he totally wasn't fooled. Business dudes like Aizen thrived on profits and coverage. But he wasn't gonna say that. The sale...!

"Therefore," Takeshi said, leaning forward in his seat, "the Urahara shop can ship high-quality paper, ink, office supplies, whatever you need in your next venture."

Aizen pondered this, idly flipping through a magazine at his desk. His eyes scanned the words, but his mind was obviously elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, but my material needs are limited," Aizen explained. "I'm currently well-stocked, and I'd hate to inflict the shipping costs on your shop."

Rukia smoothed her school uniform's skirt with a trembling hand. "W-we understand that, Mr. Aizen, although -"

"We're just a friendly and neighborly store, kinda like what Rukia said," Grimmjow put in boldly. Everyone turned to look at him, and he tried not to go red. "Tryin' to do some good for the arts and literature, and... stuff like that."

Rukia winced as Aizen folded his hands together on his desk. "What are you suggesting, young sir?"

For the second time, that lightbulb blinked on over Grimmjow's head. He grinned. "If you don't need our paper or stuff, what about our voice? Isn't there a market for urban, contemporary expression in the art world?"

He glanced at Halibel, who beamed back at him. She was the one who had showed him a few magazines on the topic. Slam dunk!

Aizen blinked. "Why... I believe there is."

"Yeah," Ichigo added, leaning forward in his seat like Takeshi. "We can write our own material, and have our friends write some, too. My little sister Yuzu dabbles in that stuff... she'd love to be in a magazine."

Aizen glanced over at Momo, then back at the sales team. "Now, my magazines are almost exclusively high-end material," he said slowly, "but I suppose that _the Yin of the Pine Needle_ could have a small section dedicated to contemporary urban voices. Just as a small counter-balance, and expand my readership. If it is successful, I'll forward royalty checks to everyone involved. And a decent sum to Mr. Urahara and his shop, of course."

Rukia clapped her hands together and smiled broadly. "We can get started right away!"

"I'm glad that we could work out such a deal," Aizen said warmly. "Momo, I trust that you'll make the necessary arrangements?"

Momo bowed. "Yes, Mr. Aizen."

"Excellent." Aizen stood. "I'll be honest with you five... I'm not terribly in-touch with today's everyday life of urban youth and similar groups. Perhaps this new insight will give me new perspective on myself. I'm eager to see your submitted material."

And with that, the job was done.

"Holy _cow_ ," Grimmjow said as the five stepped out into the open air. After the stuffy hotel lobby, the rumbling traffic, chattering pedestrians, and singing birds all seemed louder than usual. "I had no idea that things would end up like _that_."

"I'm glad I got to see this side of you," Halibel said fondly, wrapping her arms around Grimmjow's left arm (Bambietta style). She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Grimmjow the poet... I agree with Aizen. I can't wait to see what you and the others create."

Grimmjow grinned. "What, aren't _you_ gonna write something too?"

Halibel flushed and glanced away. "W-well..."

"What about _your_ modern, urban voice?" Grimmjow teased her as the gang headed back to the Urahara shop. "You've gotta have something in mind, right?"

Halibel went a shade redder. "Well, yes, but..."

"I wanna know."

"I-it's private. Personal."

"But..."

"Trust me," Rukia put in. "She doesn't feel ready to share it."

"So you know what it is!" Ichigo said, jabbing a finger at Rukia. "C'mon, what -"

"Don't pry, Ichigo!" Rukia demanded, also going red. Steam seemed to shoot from her ears. "A girl's thoughts are private!"

Grimmjow grimaced. "Whoops."

Takeshi chuckled. "You kids are too much..."

"Sorry, hon." Grimmjow kissed Halibel's warm forehead. "It's not about me, is it? Wait, don't answer that!"

"I-it's nothing," Halibel said quickly, but it was too late; an embarrassed smile had already crossed her face.

"Whoooooo! Something's goin' on!" Ichigo exclaimed, until Rukia conked him on the head with her fist.

Grimmjow kept his yapper shut until he reached the shop and Rukia and Halibel went their own way.

What a day...


	23. Chapter 23

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 23: It's Finally Time to Think About the Future (explosions, kittens, lawyers... and** _ **SSB Melee**_ **)**

" _Your attention please, students,"_ came principal Genryusai Yamamoto's dry but strong voice on the school intercom on the afternoon of November 1st. _"Remember that the job fair begins today in the gymnasium at 2:00 until the end of the school day. Your regularly scheduled classes are canceled. Please follow your teachers there, and don't forget to have a good time. Thank you."_

The intercom went dead, and Grimmjow grinned and leaned back in his desk chair in class 3-C's chemistry class. "This is great," he commented to Bambietta, who sat next to him, as the other students chattered excitedly. "Means I tragically have to miss Japanese history class."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Bambietta. She grinned back and adjusted her baseball cap on her head. "Damn straight," she said. "Think about it, a whole hour to goof off before school's out! Hey, we could sneak into the -"

"That's enough, now," the chemistry teacher, Mr. Komamura, said in his barking voice. "We still have class until 2:00. Try and focus."

The other students piped down and got back to work as Mr. Komamura resumed his lecture on covalent bonding, but Grimmjow's mind was elsewhere as he leaned his elbow on his desk, chin in his palm. He looked out the window at the blossom trees rustling in a stiff breeze, gray clouds drifting along in the distance. A job fair? Normally, he wasn't into that stuff. But for some reason, he got a good feeling about this one...

Bambietta elbowed Grimmjow, shocking him out of his thoughts. He raised his eyebrows as she passed him a folded note, and he unfolded it to read the sloppily written characters: _Come on, the fair is gonna be stupid. We could sneak out of campus while everyone's busy and go downtown with Candice and her friends. It'll be fun!_

Grimmjow made a face and prepared to write a response, but Komamura's razor-sharp vision zeroed in on the movement like a wolf watching a rabbit.

"Give me that, if you please." Komamura stalked over asnd swiped the note, scanning its contents. He crumpled it up and tossed it onto Bambietta's desk. "I can tell that this is your handwriting, miss Basterbine! Maybe I ought to take a leaf out of Mayuri's book." He raised his voice. "Detention after school tomorrow in my office, young lady. I have folders and papers that desperately need filing. I could use the extra hands."

"Now wait just a damned minute! I -" Bambietta slapped her open palms on her desk and furiously rose to her feet before Komamura gently pushed her back down.

"Don't make it two detentions," he warned her.

Bambi pouted, arms folded, eyes defiant. "Fine, whatever." A few students around her giggled. But Cang Du, seated near the class's front, totally ignored the scene. Most likely, he was pretending he didn't even _know_ Bambietta. That had happened more than once!

Grimmjow shrugged an apology to Bambietta as Komamura resumed the lecture.

Bambi humphed.

*o*o*o*o*

A bunch of chattering voices bounced off the gym's huge walls at 2:00, all mingling chaotically in Grimmjow's ears as he and the rest of class 3-C joined the fair. Already, a bunch of booths had been set up, their signs colorful, the business reps handing out pamphlets and giving introductory talks to interested students everywhere.

"I still say we should get outta here," Bambietta muttered in Grimmjow's ear, but he shook his head.

"You go do whatever," he muttered back. "I'm gonna find the others."

Smoothing his sky-blue hair, Grimmjow mingled with the crowd and found a familiar head of carrot-orange hair. Actually, two.

"Grimmjow! You made it!" Orihime beamed and waved hello as the senior joined her and Ichigo.

Grimmjow blinked, hands in his uniform's pockets. "How could I not be here?"

"Oh... never mind. I just blurt things out sometimes," Orihime admitted, then collected herself. "This is gonna be so much fun! I can't even decide what to try first."

"I have a few ideas," a familiar voice said. Rukia stepped out from the crowd and joined the three, a confident look on her face.

Grimmjow waved hello. "You look in your element, Rukia. How come?" Then he narrowed his eyes. "Wait, don't tell me Byakuya gave you connections to all these employers? That's unfair!"

"Yeah, Rukia. Some of us have to _work_ for a living," Ichigo teased.

Rukia humphed and swatted both boys on their shoulders. "That's crazy talk. I'm just looking forward to seeing what you boys gravitate towards. This should be a... _revealing_ afternoon."

Orihime winced. "That sounded dirty."

Rukia went red. "N-no, I mean that Ichigo hardly ever seems to think about his future, so I wanted to see what -"

Now Ichigo flushed, too. "Hey, that's not true! I..." He shrugged. "Okay, you've got a point, hon."

"Exactly," Rukia said triumphantly, pointing a finger at Ichigo. "Now don't get lost! Let's see you boys in action."

"Me, too," Orihime added as the four of them set off together. "All these jobs look so amazing! I want to try them all."

Rukia made a bracing smile. "I'm sure you'll find the best one for you."

"Or the best _five_ ," Orihime said, sweeping her arms wide. "It's like a buffet in here."

Grimmjow opened his mouth, then closed it and decided to just roll with things.

First up was a stand for the Karakura branch of a national bank, but damn, those dudes in suits looked bored out of their skulls, sitting at their booth. Grimmjow shivered; did he really want to be some salaryman like them, grinding at some desk job? Not that he was above such things! But the free spirit in him was like a panther, ready to spring! He repeated this to Rukia.

"Oh, really?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "Then what about this one?" She dragged him to a booth for geologists.

Grimmjow shook his head. "I dunno. Rocks... they don't do much for me."

"Then what about this?" Rukia presented a booth where two women in white uniforms sat, wearing hats. "They work on a cruise ship. That's nice and fancy."

Ichigo tilted his head. "I've always wanted to be on a cruise, as long as it doesn't end up going all Titanic on me."

"If it had Leonardo diCaprio, I wouldn't mind," Orihime joked. She elbowed Grimmjow. "How about you?"

Grimmjow felt himself pale. "I... uh..."

Rukia tilted her head just like Ichigo. "Yes?"

"I-I get seasick."

Orihime gasped. "No way!"

"Really. I got horribly sick on a boat once, off of Kyushu's islands when I was thirteen," Grimmjow admitted, trying not to recall the exact scene. Too late; he totally remembered. "Can we get away from that booth before I get flashbacks?"

Dutifully, Rukia led the party ever onwards.

Orihime found one reason or another to love every job, while Ichigo found a reason to _avoid_ every job, and Grimmjow frowned and shook his head like an artist unsure how to finish a painting. Or something. He was never the artsy type!

"Hey, guys. Having fun?" Tatsuki asked as her own group intercepted Rukia's, bringing Chad and Keigo in tow.

"Well... kind of?" Rukia said with a nervous laugh.

"Did you find the perfect job, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked eagerly.

"Count 'em." Tatsuki held up four fingers. "Four different dojos offered me an internship for expert-level staff!"

Orihime clapped her hands together and bobbed on her heels. "That's wonderful! Are they paid internships?"

Tatsuki grinned and shook her head. "Alas, no. But hey, I'd kick ass at it. That's payment enough for me!"

"That's the spirit," Rukia said warmly.

Keigo stepped in, putting his forearms up in a defiant X. "Like hell! You gotta rake in mad cash, Tatsuki, or you're bein' played for a fool! Now me, _I'd_ try to -"

Tatsuki seized Keigo by his shirt collar and drew back a fist, her face locked in a snarl. "Maybe I should start my internship right here!"

Chad pried Tatsuki's small but strong hand off Keigo's uniform collar. "Cool it, Tatsuki," he said gently. "Keigo is just jealous, that's all. You don't have to hit him."

Keigo scoffed. "Me, jealous? Dream on, Tatsuki! I could do way more than put on a karate robe and hit people all day!"

"Like what?" Ichigo asked skeptically. "All I see you do is goof off!"

Keigo held up three fingers. "Three words: _professional bed tester."_

Rukia sighed. "Just what I thought."

But Grimmjow's eyes were elsewhere. Just beyond a booth for a local restaurant sat...

"Good afternoon, mister...?" asked the polite woman seated at the particular booth.

"Grimmjow," the senior said nervously. Was this right for him? Well, it beat geology... "I, uh... maybe a pamphlet, for informations...?" He mentally kicked himself. _Why am I losing it? Am I really this scared of the future?!_

The woman smiled, smoothed her red blazer, and handed him one. "Right here. Veterinary medicine is an exciting and very rewarding field, and you'd be doing a wonderful thing for many people's pets or farm animals. And let me say personally that animals make for some of the best friends around."

"Yeah," Grimmjow said vaguely, leafing through the pamphet. _Damn... all kinds of biology and chemistry and internships... this is gonna take some serious college work._ He felt his stomach go cold. He wasn't a total dolt, but this sounded like some lofty stuff...

Rukia and Orihime caught up. "Watcha got there, Grimmjow?" Orihime piped up.

Grimmjow showed her. "Vet stuff. But it looks pretty hard."

Rukia's eyes light up. "Do it," she said firmly. "You love that cat of yours, Pantera, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Grimmjow admitted.

Rukia reached up and clapped a hand to Grimmjow's shoulder. "I can see a look in your eyes, Grimmjow. Please, give it some serious thought. I know you can do it."

"Yeah, Grimmjow. Think of how many sick puppies and kittens and hamsters you'd save!" Orihime added, clapping Grimmjow's other shoulder. "Hey, doesn't Halibel have a guinea pig?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah, her name is Apacci."

"She'd _love_ to see you so passionate about a great career like this," Rukia put in. "I'm sure of it."

Grimmjow frowned. "The guinea pig?"

"No, Halibel, you doofus!" Rukia chuckled. "Don't be so flustered. Buck up and have faith in yourself."

"Yeah. Rukia give solid advice, man. Better listen," Ichigo added, joining the group. "I'd reinforce that point with a hand on the shoulder, but you've run out of free shoulders."

Orihime giggled. "I think it's decided, Grimmjow."

"I..." Grimmjow looked between his three friends and felt himself grinning automatically. He remembered going to that vet's office with Halibel to get Pantera taken care of. And despite Dr. Tetsuzaemon Iba's yakuza aura, the whole experience really _had_ been rewarding. Animals... there was somethin' about mankind's furry friends...

"I'll do it."

Rukia put her hands on her hips, her triumphant expression back in place. "I'm proud of you, Grimmjow."

"Me, too." Orihime held her cheeks fondly in her hands. "If I get a bunch of dogs and they get sick, I'll take 'em to you! Even if I get 101 of them!"

Grimmjow recoiled. "What the hell?!"

"It's her life dream to recreate the first _101 Dalmations_ movie," Ichigo supplied.

"Is not," Orihime said loftily. "I just like to imagine it. Though I try not to imagine Cruella De Vil in there... she creeps me out." She shivered.

Grimmjow grinned. "Me, too. So, uh... I wonder what the others are up to?"

Miraculously, Bambietta _hadn't_ snuck off, but instead roved the job fair with her arms wrapped around Uryu's right arm, and her sister Candice tagging along, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Hey there, Grimmjow," Bambietta called out. "Bored yet?"

"No, I actually found something pretty good." Grimmjow showed her his pamphlet.

Bambi smirked. "Gonna be a vet? Sounds hard."

"Honestly, yeah," Grimmjow admitted, "but it's the best thing I found here, and who knows? It could be really fun. What about you?"

"I didn't find jack squat," Bambi said casually.

Candice scowled. "You did too. I _know_ I saw your pupils dilate when you saw that explosives technician booth. You actually drooled a bit..."

Bambietta went red. "I did _not_!"

Uryu winced. "Well, you did drool a bit... I didn't want to say anything."

Bambietta wiped her chin automatically. "Yeah, well, that doesn't prove nothin'."

Orihime's eyes widened. "You want to blow stuff up for a living? Where would you do that?"

Candice shrugged. "She could operate detonation devices for firefighters, mining companies, the military, all kinds of stuff, depending on where she went."

"It _does_ sound like your dream job," Uryu said kindly.

"Well... I dunno," Bambietta said evasively, hugging her boyfriend's arm tighter, looking like a cornered animal. "It sounds..."

"Totally you. I second Uryu's opinion," Ichigo declared.

"Listen to them," Candice told Bambi. "You could use some good advice."

"Yeah, well, _you_ wanna be a hair stylist. That's boring," Bambietta shot back at her sister.

Candice drew herself up to her full height, hands on her hips. "Ex _cuse_ me! I know what I like!"

"Be nice," Uryu urged his girlfriend. "We're all excited about our futures here. That means you, too."

Bambi pursed her lips. "Maybe. The only future I was thinking about is what I'm gonna do to you later tonight at your place..." She traced a finger down Uryu's chin and delicately ran it down his chest.

Everyone groaned. "Bambi, _please_ ," Rukia complained.

Candice threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine! I get it! I don't have a boyfriend like you! Happy yet?"

Bambi grinned. "Sorry. But really, if it'll make you guys happy, I'll have a good think about this explosives technician stuff. It sure beats a desk job. Like all the jobs Uryu wanted! Tell 'em, hon."

"There's nothing wrong with them," Uryu insisted. "Accountant, lawyer, graphic designer, banker, legal services, data architect..."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Dude. Except for graphic designers, all those others would turn you into some corporate zombie within ten minutes!"

"Yeah. We'd lose the colorful Uryu we all know and love," Orihime added sadly. "Please do something else. Like tailoring! You love fabrics! I still remember the _amazing_ kimono you made for Bambietta for the culture festival..."

Uryu reluctantly smiled. "Well... yes. My father wants me to have a higher-grade job, but passion _does_ matter, as Grimmjow pointed out. I'll consider it. Tailoring could be a satisfying choice. And I know Mr. Kyoraku well; he can help me out..."

The end-of-school bell sounded, and the teachers helped control the streams of students exiting the gym.

"Well, catch you guys later," Grimmjow said casually, hands back in his pockets, heading to the nearest door with Ichigo. He drew out his phone and sent Halibel an excited text: _Hey, babe, guess what. There was a job fair at the school today and I decided for sure: I'm gonna study and get into veterinary medicine! Wish me luck!_

It barely took Halibel thirty seconds to respond: _I knew it! Hon, you always had it in you. Ever since you rescued Pantera I could tell you really loved animals. Well, this is me wishing you luck... ;) I'm really happy for you!_

Grimmjow couldn't keep a big goofy smile off his face as he pocketed his phone. He thumped Ichigo on the back. "I feel like rewarding myself for this hard work... so, how about we practice _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ a bit at my place?"

Ichigo thumped Grimmjow on the back. "Hell, yeah." He gave Rukia a good-bye kiss on the cheek and caught up to the blue-haired senior at the doors.

The future was important. But _Melee_... Grimmjow and Ichigo couldn't resist its siren song for long...


	24. Chapter 24

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 24: A Good Way to Spend Your Afternoon (hint: it doesn't involve crazy border collies)**

"This one... this one... and, oh, definitely this one."

At the Karakura downtown public library, Nanao Ise piled up books on animal medicine and biology like the freakin' Tower of Babel, but bigger. Grimmjow stared.

"That's... kind of a lot," he said nervously, hands in his jeans pockets. Around him, other patrons browsed the shelves and chatted quietly at the tables. Sunlight glowed through the windows. It was easy to see why the bookworm Nanao Ise worked here as her _primary_ job and at Mr. Kyoraku's tailor shop as her bonus job. But this was nuts!

Nanao adjusted her glasses. "This is what you wanted, now isn't it? These are some of the finest volumes we have."

"S... sure." Grimmjow glanced around again as though expecting someone to advise him. No such luck. Darn it. He turned back to Nanao, a bracing smile on his face. "I'll check 'em out. Can I get a carrying bag?"

"Of course. Library card, please."

Once Nanao scanned Grimmjow's card, she checked out the humungous hardbacks and loaded 'em into a fabric bag, and Grimmjow hoisted the load back to the subway station and to his house.

What an afternoon.

With Takeshi at work with Mr. Urahara, the Jaegerjaques house was unusually quiet, with only the faint hum of the heating system to keep Grimmjow company. He sighed, swept empty ramen bowls and manga volumes off his desk, and cracked open the first hardcover book: _Modern Studies of Animal Anatomy._

 _Future, here I come._

The sun crept through the sky outside Grimmjow's bedroom window and birds sang as he read, but at some point, Grimmjow could have sworn that the words were leaking out of his head as fast as he could cram them in. He blinked and shook his head. "Come on," he muttered to himself. "Get through this!" He rolled his shoulders and plowed on.

The bedroom door creaked open as Pantera nudged her way in, her big eyes staring up at her owner. She meowed.

"Hey there, kitty. I bet you're having more fun than me," Grimmjow said wearily, reaching down to stroke her. "Right?"

Pantera meowed again. Grimmjow knew that tone.

"Okay, here." Grimmjow popped open the bag of cat treats and poured out a few. Pantera gobbled them up, then jumped onto his desk and lounged across his open book.

"Hey. C'mon." Grimmjow tried to nudge her out of the way, but Pantera dug in her claws and gave him a defiant look. She meowed again, a low sound.

Shrugging, Grimmjow took another book and opened it on his lap to read. Two seconds later, Panter hopped onto _that_ book, settling right back down. She purred.

Grimmjow froze. Was this a sign? Was this not right for him? Or maybe he just need a break... he glanced over at his silent GameCube.

Five minutes later, the GameCube and TV were on, Grimmjow grinding away against _Super Smash Bros. Melee's_ CPU opponents.

"Hell, yeah!" Grimmjow grinned as he finally got the hang of an advanced move, and his Fox easily booted the CPU Marth off the stage and to his death. Just to make sure, he did it again, then again.

Then another technique...

Grimmjow casually checked the clock and jumped. 4:30 PM already?! Where did the time go? What about studying?

What about the future?!

Grimmjow ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Okay, change of plans." He patted Pantera's head and put the rest of his books back in the fabric bag, then slipped on his trendy sneakers and headed out the door. He knew one good place for studying...

"Oh! Hi there, Grimmjow! I was just thinking about you!" Orihime threw her arms out in delight after answering her door.

Grimmjow winced. "What does _that_ mean?"  
"Come in, come in! Have a snack with me." Orihime yanked Grimmjow into her home, shut the door, and brought out two plates of... something... from the kitchen. "Try it! Hamburger patties on crepes, with honey mustard, red pepper flakes, and tofu! I call it..."

Grimmjow didn't know how the hell to pronounce what Orihime said next. He tried a bite.

His taste buds handed in their two-week notices.

Orihime gobbled up hers and smiled. "Like it?"

Grimmjow put on a nice face and nodded. "Good stuff. So, uh..."

"Yes?"

"I'm tryin' to study some library books, but I can't concentrate at my house. How'd you like to be my study partner?"

Orihime picked up a heavy volume from Grimmjow's bag. Her gray eyes widened. "Oh, veterinary stuff?"

"That's right. How about it?"

"Mmmmmm... okay." Orihime led Grimmjow to the kitchen table and they opened a few books to study, but Orihime kept humming odd notes to herself, tapping her fingers compulsively on the table. She fidgeted.

Grimmjow looked up. "Are you all right?"

"Oh... I'm fine." Orihime beamed. "I dunno if I can read all this, though. I still have math homework to catch up on."

"I understand."

Orihime tilted her head. "Hey, you ought to study with Halibel, too. She's so smart! And you still totally like her, don't you?"

Grimmjow felt heat rush to his face. "Y-yeah, I do, but... I wanted to impress her with what I learn afterwards. I was gonna save it for later."

Orihime clapped her hands together. "You're right; that's a better plan! I can help you study for a little more."

"Just a little?"

"Tatsuki's coming over any minute now... there she is!" Orhime sprang to her feet as a few sharp knocks sounded at the door. Orihime pranced over and let her karate-lovin' friend in.

"Hey there, cat boy," Tatsuki teased, waving hello. "Didn't know you'd be here, too."

Grimmjow fought back a weary sigh and shut his book. "What's new, Tatsuki?"

"Orihime and I joined an aerobics class in a nearby park. The first meeting's in ten minutes," Tatsuki explained. "Orihime wanted me to walk her there... how about you come with us? it's good for you."

A face-palm felt like a good idea, but Grimmjow resisted. "Sorry. I've gotta study, and I'm looking for a good study spot." He piled his books back into the fabric bag and got up. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Tatsuki shrugged. "Suit yourself. Okay, Orihime, let's get going..."

Muttering to himself, Grimmjow hiked further along his neighborhood, then hopped onto a small train headed south. There was _one_ household that might be worth a shot...

"Heeeeeey, it's Mr. Serious-About-His-Future!" Bambietta said loudly as she swung open her front door. She smiled. "Nice to see you again." She looked back over her shoulder. "HEY, CANDICE! GUESS WHO'S HERE?"

Candice materialized at the doorway, a TV remote in her hands. "Well, I'll be darned," she said with a funny grin. "It's been a while since you stopped by, Jeagerjaques..."

"Mind if I use your place to study a bit? I've been getting sidetracked everywhere else." Grimmjow held up his heavy bag.

Bambi's eyes widened. "Oh, for _that_. Okay! Come right in!" She and Candice stepped back to let Grimmjow into their lair.

Grimmjow settled into the kitchen to study, and in the adjacent living room, the sisters settled onto the couch and unmuted the TV.

Grimmjow's eardrums ached as the Japanese dub of _Friends_ blasted on. The laugh track alone made him clamp his hands over his ears. "What the hell! Turn it down!" he hollered.

Bambietta shook her head. "No way. Everything is more fun loud."  
"Hey! We agreed that we'd watch something _I_ wanted!" Candice snapped. She wrenched the remote from Bambi's hands and switched to a sports channel, but barely a second later, Bambi knocked the remote from her sister's hands and switched it back to _Friends._

"Bambi!" Candice snarled.

"Jennifer Anniston's my favorite foreign actress," Bambietta argued. "We're watchin' this!"

"Like hell!" Candice lunged for the remote, and the two sisters grappled over it. Then, like a bar of soap, it shot from their hands and smashed a decorative teacup on the coffee table. Then an argument began over who's fault it was.

Grimmjow slapped his hands on the kitchen table and scooped up his stuff, bolting to his feet. "Okay, this was a mistake. I'm outta here." He barely took five steps when a familiar, massive border collie raged through the house and knocked Grimmjow over.

"Megumi! Get off of me!" Grimmjow grappled with the panting dog as she crazily licked his face. He scampered out the front door, slipping his sneakers back on at the last second.

"Where're you going?" Bambi called out. "Grimmjow!"

"I'd rather study in the deepest level of Hell than stay here," Grimmjow admitted. "Sorry, girls. See ya."

He shut the door and cut off all the noise from the Basterbine household.

Where to now? Just one place.

Grimmjow, totally exhausted by now, made his way to a large house where he'd never set foot before. This was a good time as any to try this option. With a trembling finger, he pressed the doorbell.

The door slowly opened and there stood Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Good afternoon," Byakuya said in a testy voice, his slate-gray eyes demanding a good explanation for this.

"I, uh... I was expecting Rukia," Grimmjow said politely.

"Business was slow at Classical Wares today, so I came home early," Byakuya explained. "Was there something you needed?"

Might as well take the plunge.

"I'm looking for a study partner," Grimmjow said slowly. "For... for veterinary stuff. I borrowed some books from the library, you see..." He held up he bag and Byakuya looked at it, but the man said nothing.

"So, uh..." Grimmjow floundered. "How about...?"

A familiar, petite girl nudged her brother-in-law aside and smiled. "Hey there, Grimmjow," Rukia said warmly. "I heard the doorbell. What brings you?"

"He wants a study partner," Byakuya told her. "But I don't think I'd be the best candidate."

 _I didn't mean YOU!_ Grimmjow swallowed. "Hi, Rukia. Sorry to intrude and all, but I need a good study spot. I tried home, Orihime's place, and the Basterbine house. No go."

Rukia nodded. "Come in. Byakuya, could you make room, please?"

Byakuya stepped back and motioned to the waiting house shoes. "Please be on your best behavior in our home. We have a lot of fragile items here, and my grandfather likes the quiet."

Grimmjow could totally see Byakuya's point. After he put on the house shoes and followed Rukia deeper into the large house, he passed antique paintings on the walls, vases on pedestals, and full bookshelves. There was even a high-end entertainment center with a monster of a flatscreen TV, and a cozy leather couch.

Imagine a movie marathon in that setup!

But the biggest surprise was in the spacious, well-lit study.

"Grimmjow!" Halibel sprang from her seat at the study's large table and wrapped him in a warm hug. "I had no idea you'd be stopping by! How are you?"

"I... I'm doing great, babe." Grimmjow hugged her back as his heart raced in his chest. He savored the warmth of Haliel's body and the sweet scent of her blonde hair that tickled his nose. He felt his anxiety and stress melt away.

Grimmjow gave Halibel a fond kiss on the cheek as he racked his brains. He looked at the gorgeous backyard garden through the study windows. What was he to say? He hadn't meant for Halibel to see him struggling to study. Better to show her the final results! But it was too late for that...

Halibel parted from her boyfriend and motioned for him to join her and Rukia at the book-laden table. "We were in the middle of a study session. Care to join us?" Her eyes locked onto Grimmjow's bag of books.

Grimmjow faltered. "I'd just slow you girls down."

Halibel looked indignant. "Hey now, what are you saying? You're not dumb, Grimmjow!"

"I was tryin' to study these books, but it's been tough going," Grimmjow explained meekly. "I hardly know what I'm even doing!" He looked the part, too, in his Star Trek logo tee, jeans, and studded belt.

Rukia shook her head and swatted Grimmjow's shoulder. "Don't be like that. Come on, I'll get you a mug of tea, and we'll get started, okay?"

"Listen to her," Halibel implored him, clasping her hands together. "You're welcome to join us. Maybe we could study two or three times a week together? I'd like that."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to answer, but Rukia had already gone to fetch the promised tea. He nodded and smiled. "I can't argue with you, babe. And look how huge these books are! Nanao Ise gave 'em to me, but I'll be an old man by the time I finish readin' them." He set the bag of books onto the table with a thump.

Halibel giggled and ran a hand fondly down Grimmjow's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get through it. Knowledge is power!"

Grimmjow smiled as he sank into a chair and pulled over one of his monstrous library books. "Look at this one: _Modern Animal Medicine Almanac, Volume I, 7th edition._ I'd better get into Einstein mode if I'm gonna get all this."

Rukia returned and set a steaming mug of tea by Grimmjow's elbow. "That's what friends are for, right? Don't worry; I don't think I'd understand everything in that book, either."

"Or me," Halibel admitted.

 _Totally not how I thought my afternoon would go,_ Grimmjow thought as he took a sip of tea and leafed through the almanac book. _I won't complain, though._

It sure beat having Megumi the border collie lick your face, for one thing!


	25. Chapter 25

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 25: Just an Innocent Sleepover, With No Strings Attached (can't we all agree on a stupid movie?!)**

It sure as hell didn't take long for the cunning Bambietta to catch wind of Grimmjow's, Rukia's, and Halibel's regular group studies at the Kuchiki house. It must have given her an idea, because on one Saturday evening in mid-November, Grimmjow was lounging on his messy bed, finishing up the newest _X-Men_ comic when his cell phone vibrated on his dresser.

Without really looking, Grimmjow scooped up his phone and casually read the new group-text message. Then his eyes widened. Whoa!

 _ **From: Bambi.**_ _Hey, guys! Rukia told me that she's free to hang out, so I demand that everyone come right over to her house! It'll be fun! But be sure to bring some stuff. Here's the list..._

Grimmjow tossed aside his comic and sat upright. What the heck? The items on Bambi's list... they were perfect for a...!  
He got up and stroked Pantera's soft fur. "Sorry, kitty, but I'm spending the night at the Kuchiki place. You don't mind, do you?"

Pantera meowed and nibbled on Grimmjow's thumb.

Ten minutes later, Takeshi fired up the car and dropped off Grimmjow at the huge Kuchiki house, and Grimmjow tried not to feel self-conscious as he rang the doorbell, a duffel bag in his hand.

The door swung right open and there stood Rukia and Ichigo. "Hey, dude," Ichigo said, waving. He was in his usual logo tee and skinny jeans. "Glad you made it."

"I haven't been to a sleepover in a long time," Grimmjow admitted, stepping inside and changing into house slippers. "What's the occasion?"

"The occasion," came a new voice, "is a celebration of friendship, of course!"

Grimmjow nearly had a heart attack as Bambietta emerged from the next room, already changed into a pink nightie. A very _revealing_ one!

"Wh-what the..." Grimmjow went red. "Bambi?!"

"Now, Grimmjow, be nice," said Halibel as she, too, appeared from the next room. She beamed. "She was gracious enough to organize a house party for us all!"

"House party? Hon, it's a _sleepover_. That means all kinds of naughty things," Bambi said with a wicked grin to match. "Where's Uryu? I asked him to show up right on time! He's usually so punctual!"

"I think he's afraid of what you're gonna do to him," Ichigo explained. "I can't blame the guy."

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute," Halibel assured Bambi. Unlike her wild friend, she simply wore an ocean-blue babydoll tee and jean shorts.

"Not soon enough. It ain't a party without him," Bambi insisted, until Byakuya himself stepped into the room.

Rukia clasped her hands politely at her navel. "Good evening, brother."

"Evening, everyone," Byakuya said stiffly. He must have just gotten back from Classical Wares, because he was still wearing his dress shirt, vest, and slacks from work, plus his Rolex. "Please don't be too loud. Grandfather Ginrei has a headache and is trying to sleep upstairs."

"We'll be cool, Byakuya," Ichigo said earnestly. "You can count on us."

"I... suppose," Byakuya said slowly. "Be on your best behavior in my house, please." His sharp gray eyes glanced at everyone in turn, and then he slunk off upstairs.

Bambietta pouted. "Okay, I _know_ that he looked at me the longest! Like he was glaring daggers at me!"

"He's got good reason," Grimmjow muttered, earning him a kick in the shins. "Ouch!"

Grimmjow was hopping one one foot, massaging his hurt shin, when the front door creaked open and Uryu joined the party with his own duffel bag.

"Hey... Uryu," Grimmjow groaned, willing his shin bone to stop aching.

Uryu went red at the sight of Bambi. "W-was I suppose to change into my night things before I got here?"

Bambi nodded, hands on her hips. "That's right, honey. In fact, that goes for all of you!" she swept her arm to encompass the room. "Everyone get changed, and we can get started. The night's still young."

Hell, Bambi had a point. Grimmjow found the nearest bathroom (there were a lot!) and he swapped into the worn, plain tee and shorts he usually wore into bed, but after a second of thought, he also put on his patched-up bathrobe, letting it stay parted. He couldn't help going red; being in this house, with three girls in their night things... he took a deep breath.

 _Stay cool, man,_ Grimmjow urged his reflection, gripping the sink's edge. _No big deal, right?_

Grimmjow emerged from the bathroom and Halibel was already there. She smiled and took his hand. "About time you're ready, hon," she teased him, now in a pale blue nightie, her blonde hair in its usual ponytails. "Everyone's in the living room. I hope you're hungry!"

"Sure, babe." Grimmjow felt himself finally relax, and he savored Halibel's warm hand in his as he joined the party, sitting next to his girlfriend. Ichigo and Uryu already sat in front of the huge flat-screen TV while Bambietta fiddled with the DVD player.

"I brought snacks for the movie," Rukia announced, bringing a tray of odd rice balls from the kitchen. She wore yellow and orange striped pajamas.

"So, Rukia... what are these called?" Uryu asked warily.

"They're a recipe Orihime gave me," Rukia said fondly. "She calls them... um... 'flavor busters' or something. There's three varieties, see?"

Grimmjow knew Orihime's cooking. He carefully checked 'em out: ketchup, pepper flakes, hot fudge, almonds, cherries, and more covered the poor riceballs, and the mingled flavors roared their way through Grimmjow's nose. "They... look great. Sure."

"I'm not so hungry anymore..." Ichigo said, making a face.

Rukia scowled. "I worked hard on these!"

"Sorry, hon. Let me be the taste tester." Ichigo gave her a quick smile and took one. He popped it in his mouth as everyone watched.

Ichigo's mouth puckered and he fanned himself as he went scarlet. "They're... great!" he wheezed after he swallowed it.

Rukia smiled, too. "Wonderful! Everyone, take as many as you like! I'll be back with drinks... Orihime's flavor-blaster lemonade!"

Grimmjow put on a brave face and took the smallest rice ball. "So, what are we watchin'? Are we gonna vote on a movie?"

"Yeah. There's a ton of movies here," Ichigo said in awe, running his finger along the 2.5 trillion DVD cases on a nearby shelf. "Sound off, people."

"I vote for _Star Trek Into Darkness_ ," Grimmjow said at once. Everyone else except Ichigo groaned.

Grimmjow made an irriated noise. "What's wrong with that?"

Bambi tapped the top of Grimmjow's head with the TV remote. "We're all tired of your Comic-Con crap, Grimmjow."

"Stop that!" Grimmjow brushed Bambi's hands away and racked his brains. He felt the gears turn in his cranium. "How about... _Back to the Future_? Classic!"

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "I'd rather not..."

"What's wrong with it?" Ichigo said defensively.

"Well, maybe _Jurassic World_?" Grimmjow offered, but he got a round of thumbs-down in response.

How could anyone not like that movie?!

"I've been meaning to rewatch _Citizen Kane_ ," Uryu put in. "A real classic! Cinema history!"

Bambi stuck out her tongue. "Sorry, honey, but I have a rule against black-and-white movies."

"I vote for _Batman Begins_ ," Ichigo declared.

"I second that," Grimmjow added eagerly.

Bambi threw the TV remote at Ichigo's head. "I said no geek movies!"

Ichigo yelped in pain. "What the hell!"

Grimmjow turned to Halibel. "How about you, hon? Got a preference?"

Halibel folded her arms, tilting her head in thought. "Well... how about _Free Willie_? I loved that movie as a kid."

Grimmjow smiled. "Hey, if that's what you want, I'll vote for it, too. Two for _Free Willie_."

"Oh! I've also wanted to rewatch _The Godfather_ ," Uryu added, snapping his fingers. "Bambi, hon, it's in color..."

"No, thanks." Bambietta shivered. "Crime movies scare me."

Rukia re-emerged from the kitchen with the promised drinks. "There's a surprise. I thought _nothing_ scared you, Bambi."

Bambietta went pink. "Whatever. What's your vote, Rukia?"

"Um..." Rukia narrowed her eyes in thought as she handed out glasses of lemonade (with lime wedges!). "My favorite movie is probably _Gone With the Wind_ , so I vote for that."

Grimmjow winced. "Isn't that movie super long?"

"So far, _Free Willie_ has the most votes," Ichigo pointed out. "How about it?"

Bambietta made a triumphant noise and held out a new DVD. "Forget all that! We're watchin' this... _Zootopia_!"

Rukia made an excited noise. "I forgot I had that movie! I love the rabbit character, Judy."

"I've never seen that movie," Halibel admitted.

"Me neither," Grimmjow added. _If a movie isn't Marvel, DC, or in outer space, I probably haven't seen it... that's my rule!_

Bambietta grinned. "It's the best Pixar movie yet! It's really cute. You guys are gonna love it. It's got talking animals."

Halibel brightened. "Sharks, too?"

Bambi shook her head. "Sorry, you'll have to watch _Finding Nemo_ for sharks. Anyway, here goes." Without waiting for any approval, she fed the disc into the DVD player and fired it up. Then she turned off the lights, sat next to Uryu, and promptly wrapped her arms around him.

Uryu went cherry-red but kept a straight face as the movie started.

Grimmjow wasn't really into Pixar stuff, but whoa, this talking-animal movie really _was_ kind of good. Plucky underdog lead, a wily fox, a zany city... he felt himself ease into the whole thing as Halibel leaned comfortably against him. He took her hand in his, hardly daring to believe that this was how his evening turned out. Good stuff!

About halfway into the movie, Halibel ran her hand along Grimmjow's thigh and leaned close to his ear. "I think we need a quick break," she breathed into his ear. "Why don't you come with me to the next room? Where no one can hear us..." She planted a warm kiss on his cheek.

 _Whoa! WHOA!_ Grimmjow felt the heat rise to his face as he felt Halibel all over him, his eyes still on the movie (now there were hamster mobsters or something). But who cared? He felt like a spotlight was shining on him! What was Halibel saying? His mind felt fuzzy and he could have sworn he was petrified, sitting there as Halibel urged him to join her in the next room.

 _Does she wanna... um..._ Grimmjow swallowed. _Make... out? Which base does she wanna go to?! I thought only Bambietta was into this stuff!_

Grimmjow stole a quick glance at everyone else. Rukia was snuggled up with Ichigo and Bambietta was actually sitting on Uryu's lap... but no clues about how to proceed! What if he did the wrong thing? He'd never done this before! Halibel was way too good a person for someone like him...

"What's the matter?" Halibel whispred gently in his ear.

"I, uh... I..." Grimmjow stammered.

"Don't you want to get out of here with me? Come on..."

"I..."

Then Grimmjow noticed that Bambietta was watching the whole thing. She got up, muttered something in Halibel's ear, then tugged on Grimmjow's bathrobe sleeve. "Come with me," she hissed.

 _Crap!_ Grimmjow unfroze himself and followed Bambi into the kitchen as Ichigo and Rukia burst out laughing at the movie's comedy.

Grimmjow stood with his back to the fridge, trying to look casual. "What's the matter?"

Bambi scowled in anger and stomped up to Grimmjow, poking a finger into his belly. "Just what do you think you're doin', Grimmjow?"

"H-hey, what's this all about?"

Bambi humphed and tossed her hair. "D'you really need me to spell it out?"

Grimmjow scowled. "Wait, I bet it's not even your business."

"It's about my friend, so yeah, it's my business!" Bambi poked Grimmjow's belly again. "Why are you such a scaredy-cat? Aren't you in touch with your feelings at all?"

"Is this about me and Halibel? Because things are fine between us!"

"No way." Bambi shook her head, and now, she looked hurt. "She can't stop thinking about you, Grimmjow. In fact, your name always comes up in any chat she and I have. She's crazy about you! So why won't you let her in?"

Grimmjow sputtered. "That's... you're the crazy one. We've been on a few dates, she's been to my house, she..."

"You're so naive!" Bambi sighed. "You used to be a total slacker, Grimmjow. I know you. But lately, with your job at Mr. Urahara's shop, your cat Pantera, studying for veterinary stuff... you're way cooler now than you used to be. The kind of guy _a girl could fall for_."

Grimmjow froze again. Was Bambi for real? Usually, she was screwing around and raising hell... but she had a point. "Well... are you sure?" He mentally kicked himself.

"I'm totally serious." Bambi's eyes pleaded with him. "She wants some sign from you that you're ready to commit and get more serious about her! She's been trying that with you, but I don't think you've been listening."

"It's not..." Grimmjow shook his head. "She's been fine with how things are. It's not like she's..."

"Maybe she's too polite to say it straight," Bambi insisted, "but she's ready for more, Grimmjow, and you ain't giving it to her. You don't wanna lose her, do you?"

"Hey!" Grimmjow scowled. "That's going too far."

"Maybe," Bambi admitted, "but seriously, what's holdin' you back? I know you really like her too. I can't let my two best friends screw this up!"

"Well, maybe..." Grimmjow swallowed.

"Yes?"

How could he explain it? Could he even tell himself? Every time he thought of Halibel, her smile, her playful laugh, her hands on his skin... he _did_ want her. But there was something else underneath... something cold, something _his_ fault.

Bambi took a step back. "What's on your mind? Come on, tell me."

Grimmjow wasn't sure that he could. He'd never been in a totally commited relationship before! Could he even do it right? Did he even... deserve it?

When Halibel came on to him, things had gotten... so _real_ , so fast. Where was this all going? He'd never given this much thought before, actually...

"I've got some stuff to figure out," Grimmjow finally said. "Okay?"

"That had better not be an excuse!"

"It's not!" Grimmjow breathed out to calm himself. "Really, I'll think over what you said. I won't screw this up."

Bambi nodded, her hands back on her hips. "Good. You've always been a doofus, but in a good way, Grimmjow. Be careful."

"I know." Grimmjow smoothed his robe. "So, uh... let's get back to the movie, huh?"

Bambi silently led him back into the living room, where she settled back on Uryu's lap. Grimmjow, meanwhile, resumed his spot next to Halibel.

"Grimmjow." Halibel tapped his shoulder. "If you prefer to stay here, and take things slow... I understand."

"Thanks, babe." Grimmjow wrapped his arm around her, hand on her opposite shoulder. "I've just got some stuff to think over. No big deal."

Halibel rested her head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Take your time."

Grimmjow made it through the rest of the movie without incident (though he still felt a bit guilty). Later, though, he had a great time when Rukia dug up a huge pack of Uno! cards and Bambietta added a few brutal rules to the game, causing more than a few loud temper tantrums. Byakuya stormed right down the stairs to fuss at everyone, and then again ten minutes later, threatening to throw everyone out, especially Bambi. Business as usual.

Still, Grimmjow thought as he sprawled on a guest bed at 11:00 PM, for all her misbehavior, Bambietta really _did_ care deeply about her friends. Damn it all, maybe she was the smartest out of the six of them.

Who would've guessed?


	26. Chapter 26

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 26: Putting All This Stuff Into Perspective (don't underestimate the Kuchikis!)**

Grimmjow, Rukia, and Halibel managed to resume their twice-a-week study sessions in the Kuchiki house's study after the sleepover without any more interruptions. Until late in the afternoon of December 1st, that is!

Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. "Whoa! What the -?"

Halibel giggled. "It's just the doorbell."

"I know, but..." Grimmjow clutched a hand to his heart. "I guess I was really deep into this book. Just startled me, that's all." He patted the biology book that lay before him on the table.

"Scaredy-cat," Rukia teased him as she got up and headed out the door. "I'll answer it, don't worry."

Grimmjow exchanged looks with Halibel and he shrugged. "Might as well take a break," he said. "What d'you say?"

Halibel smiled and got up. "Let's see who came to visit."

So, Grimmjow took Halibel's hand and they arrived in the living room just as Rukia swung open the front door, letting in the cool outside air.

Another Rukia appeared.

What?!

Grimmjow blinked. _I'm seeing double! Wait... this girl..._

Whoever stood on the front porch looked just like Rukia, except she was a bit taller and in her mid-20s or so, and her inky-dark hair was a bit messier than Rukia's. Plus, she wore a navy blue pant suit, kind of like the kind Momo Hinamori wore. She also had a jeweled gold necklace and pearl earrings, and a large false leather purse in her hands.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say hi but it got stuck in his throat. This new girl was totally fancy, and probably rich! Like Sosuke Aizen or something! Would she even bother with a peasant like him?!

"Hisana!" Rukia threw herself happily onto the newcomer and held her in a big hug (as big as someone Rukia's size could manage). "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Hi there, Rukia," the newcomer, Hisana, said warmly, hugging Rukia back. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, this is totally fine," Rukia assured her. She stepped back and let Hisana come in, then tossed her hair haughtily. "Grimmjow, Halibel, this is my big sister, Hisana. Say hello."

 _Be cool, man!_ Grimmjow bowed deeply. "M-my lady. It's a pleasure. An honor! Very much so! Yes!"

So much for being cool...

Halibel bowed politely. "I'm Halibel Tier. It's nice to meet you." She ran a fond hand down Grimmjow's shoulder. "This is my boyfriend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow merely nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else. _Ain't this typical... rich people scare me!_

Hisana gave a return bow. "Hisana Kuchiki, as my sister said. I'm pleased to meet Rukia's friends. Though she's told me very little about any of you..." She gave Rukia a a funny look.

Rukia went pink. "W-well..."

Halibel beamed. "What's the occasion?"

Hisana put a hand to her heart. "Today is my one-year wedding anniversary with my husband Byakuya."

Only now did Grimmjow spot the gold band on Hisana's finger. _Neat!_

Halibel gasped and put her hands over her heart. "Congratulations! I didn't even know that Byakuya was married, actually. I'm so sorry."

Hisana chuckled. "Don't feel bad, miss Tier. Byakuya's a rather... aloof fellow." She glanced around. "Where _is_ he? Did he forget when I was arriving?"

"I'm here," came a familiar voice.

From down the staircase descended the one and only Byakuya, already in a white suit, adjusting his blue and red-checkered tie. Ginrei walked with him. "I'm sorry. I couldn't decide on the proper tie," Byakuya explained.

Hisana beamed. "Don't worry, it's completely horrible."

Byakuya hung his head as Rukia giggled. Grimmjow gave her a funny look.

"My Byakuya is the classiest man I know, but his fashion sense is oddly hit-and-miss," Hisana explained. Then, she set her purse on a nearby chair, took Byakuya's head in her hands, and gave him a looooooooong, wet kiss.

Rukia glanced away. "Awkward," she muttered.

"I'm so glad to see my favorite granddaughter in law," Ginrei said warmly, kissing the back of Hisana's hand. "Are you and Byakuya ready for your evening?"

"Evening?" Grimmjow blurted. Everyone looked at him.

"I have a reservation at a restaurant at 8:00," Byakuya explained stiffly, adjusting his ridiculous tie. "And we had a few other plans until then. Grimmjow, Halibel, we'd like a little privacy, please. You're welcome to return tomorrow for your studies."

Grimmjow edged his way to the door. "You got it, sir."

Hisana rubbed her chin, clearly deep in thought. Then she clapped a hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "Wait a minute."

Grimmjow froze. "Huh?"

Hisana gave her husband a determined look, hands on her hips. "Things have been very busy at the office," she admitted. "After all my business trips and being away from you for so long... I haven't had any real fun in a while."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows. "Dear, I'm sorry to hear that, but..."

Hisana smiled. "Byakuya, dear... I very much look forward to our dinner. But _until_ then, I call for a change of plans!"

Rukia looked stunned. "Hisana...?"

The big sister's smile widened. "Byakuya, these all seem like nice kids. You don't welcome just _anyone_ in your home, do you?"

Byakuya looked off-put. "That is true..."

Hisana checked her watch. "Dear, we have, hmmmm... two and a half hours until we ought to be at the restaurant, right? Why don't we round up some of your friends, and some of Rukia's classmates and friends, and we all have a good time? I could do with a little fun!"

Ginrei chuckled. "That's the spirit, Hisana."

Byakuya sputtered, all dignity lost. "H-Hisana, dear, this wasn't meant to be a big party. These teenagers have enough loud parties as it is!"

Hisana kissed Byakuya's cheek. "I bet you could use a break too, honey. Be a sport! Round up the gang, and we'll go somewhere nice."

Rukia's stunned expression didn't change. "Byakuya... are you gonna do this?"

After a second of silent deliberation, Byakuya nodded. "Whatevere makes my wife happy, makes _me_ happy. But I choose the guest list! I know how to sort out the gentlemen and the ladies from the party animals."

Halibel giggled. "So, you're not calling Bambietta and Candice?"

Byakuya scowled as he drew out his smartphone. "If it were up to me, the Basterbine family would move to the other side of the world. Anyway, I need a minute to make some calls..."

*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow quickly found out what nightlife in Karakura Town could _really_ be like!

"This place is great! How come I've never been here?!" Isshin roared over the general din of a karaoke bar (that had an actual bar, too) half an hour later.

Grimmjow winced and covered his ears as a stranger took her turn on the karaoke machine. Not from her voice, but the volume! Everything was so loud in here!

But it was stylish, too. Purple and blue neon lights glowed on the upper walls and along the bar, party lights were everywhere, and the bar itself had about a zillion different drinks. Of course, Grimmjow, Halibel, Rukia, and Ichigo weren't allowed at the bar except for soft drinks, but the atmosphere was hard to deny. The place was packed!  
Byakuya looked just as overwhelmed as Grimmjow felt. "Dear, what's this place called again?" he asked Hisana over the noise.

Hisana smiled. "The Downtown Opera House. It's a bit misleading, I know..."

Isshin wrapped his beefy arms around Byakuya, Kisuke, and Takeshi, his big goofy grin in place. "Come on, fellas! First round is on me! Hisana, my lady, how about you?"

"Maybe later," Hisana said politely.

Isshin shrugged and brought the three other fellows to the bar, where he ordered four shots with a magical wave of his hand. The four fellows downed 'em in one go, and they cheered when Kisuke went ahead with the second round.

Byakuya rejoined Hisana, finally looking relaxed. "This place isn't so bad after all," he admitted.

Hisana smiled. "You see? Now, it's time to sing!"

Byakuya faltered. "How about you first? I've always loved your singing voice..."

Rukia clapped her hands together, beaming. "Yes! Please!"

Everyone gathered to listen as Hisana took her turn at the machine, who looked totally in-control. She made her selection, and the music started.

Rukia wasn't jokin'... Hisana belted out "Bohemian Rhapsody" like a queen! Grimmjow stared, enchanted by her smooth, confident voice, and everyone clapped and whooped less than halfway through. Grimmjow felt himself getting goosebumps; live music was the best!

Everyone cheered when Hisana wrapped it up, and she gently set the mic down and rejoined her friends.

"How come you're not doin' another?" Ichigo asked eagerly.

"Yeah! Show 'em what else you can do!" Rukia urged her.

Hisana shook her head. "Later. Everyone else has to take a fair turn, too."

Grimmjow squeezed Halibel's hand. "What d'you say, babe? Want to try it?"

Halibel went pink. "I-I don't know. I get stage fright sometimes..."

Isshin stumbled over from the bar with Takeshi and Kisuke, all three of them totally plastered, their hair and suits a mess. "I'll go!" Isshin howled. "Watch me, fellas!"

Without waiting for approval, he rushed over to the machine and started up Bon Jovi's "Livin' on a Prayer".

Soon enough, Grimmjow was praying that Isshin would stop!

The crowd's booing helped convey the message.

"Dad, maybe someone else should go," Ichigo said bracingly as Isshin came back over. "No offense."

"Oh! Me!" Kisuke scrambled up to the machine and managed to butcher "American Pie" so badly, Grimmjow was sure someone was going to throw a bottle at him. He was booed away in seconds!

"I'll sing one with you soon, honey," Hisana said kindly to Byakuya. "A nice, easy song."

Byakuya nodded nervously. "If you like, dear."

Everyone else in the place took turns one by one, and Grimmjow found himself settling right in. All the while, Hisana roved through her group, getting to know everyone easily. Apparently, Byakuya and Rukia didn't keep her updated on the goings-on of Karakura Town. She made up for it with a vengeance, though, and even laughed at Kisuke's and Isshin's off-color jokes.

What a lady...  
As Rukia and Ichigo took their turn to sing a duet, and Halibel visited the bar for a soft drink, Hisana gently escorted Grimmjow to a quieter corner of the huge room. "You're one of Rukia's study partners, aren't you, Grimmjow?" she asked kindly.

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah. Though it's a recent thing. There was this job fair at the school, and I decided to get into veterinary medicine. Rukia and my girlfriend Halibel helped talk me into it."

"Oh! I know a veterinarian," Hisana said brightly. "You like animals, huh? Got any pets?"

"Sure do. A while back, I found this calico cat with Halibel in a park," Grimmjow explained. "I took her to the vet to get checked up, and I took her right home. I named her Pantera."

"After the big cat genus?"

Grimmjow flushed. "Actually, I named her after my favorite heavy metal band."

Hisana giggled. "That's lovely. Heavy metal? I'm not really a fan, but if that's what you like..."

"The girls don't like half the stuff I do," Grimmjow said with a grin. "But that's just me being me. I could talk your ear off about Star Trek or Batman, but I'll spare you."

Hisana smiled. "You seem like a nice fellow. Very driven, very passionate. I hada good chat with your lady friend Halibel earlier... what a wonderful girl. I'm glad Rukia is friends with the both of you."

"Yeah, we have good times together," Grimmjow said vaguely, hands in his pockets.

Hisana glanced at Halibel and Rukia. "Now, if you don't mind one lady's opinion..."

"Yes?"

Hisana patted Grimmjow's shoulder. "I can tell that you really like that young lady Halibel. But after what I've heard from your friends... you seem to be holding back."

Grimmjow blinked. "Huh?"

"Being married to the stoic Byakuya means I know how to read people," Hisana said. "Feel free to ignore me if you like, but as a married gal, let me give you quick advice... don't be afraid. I think that Halibel is waiting for you to show her that you're really serious. Some... sign, or indicator."

"Whoa." Grimmjow stared. "One of my other friends said the same thing a few days back."

Hisana smiled. "Oh?"

"But I dunno." Grimmjow winced. "I can't, uh... decide what to do. I wanna be with Halibel, but what if I screw everything up? I might! She's my first girlfriend. I'm new to this."

Hisana cocked her head. "Now, why would you doubt yourself like that?"

Grimmjow hesitated; did he dare tell Hisana the things that had been burning in the back of his mind? In a loud place like this, he wouldn't be overheard...

To be fair, Hisana did seem to know her way around these things... time for that advice.

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Look... can I tell you somethin' private?"

Hisana's expression softened. "Of course."

"I... dunno if I even deserve her," Grimmjow confessed. "I like bein' her boyfriend, but she's out of my league. What if she wants to explore other options?"

"Did she give any sign that she wants to do so?"

"Well, no." Grimmjow took a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm doing in this relationship. I'm always giving myself excuses to not go deeper or think too much about it. It's what I do. Maybe I don't deserve her."

Hisana watched him carefully, without judgment. "Why would that be?"

"I'm a nice guy now, but I was a pretty... lousy kid for a while," Grimmjow told her grimly. "Look: my parents divorced when I was twelve, and it freaked me out. Really badly. With mom gone and dad always working to keep money coming in, I did some... bad things. I ran with this youth gang for a while until I was arresed one time too many when I was fifteen. It was my low point."

Hisana nodded. "Yes?"

Grimmjow hung his head. "It was stupid of me. I wasn't a very good student, and I skipped school to run with the other kids. Shawlong, Edorad, Ilfort, even this guy called 'D-Roy' for some reason. We got into all kinds of trouble. I didn't care. Until I was sent to a juvenile detention center and my dad told me that he wasn't giving up on me. I couldn't believe it; he had more emotional strength than I did, and I couldn't disappoint him. I cleaned up my act and made up for what I did. Funny thing is, though..." He swallowed. "I don't think I ever completely forgave myself for all that. I can still remember all of it."

Hisana gently put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "You completely mean it? That you learned from that experience?"

"Yeah."

"I appreciate that you confided in me, Grimmjow. If I may..." Hisana leaned in a little closer. "If you don't love yourself, how can you love anyone else? I won't tell you how to live your life. But think about it: would a girl like Halibel really want to be with someone who's as horrible as you think you are?"

Grimmjow blinked. "I didn't think of it that way."

Hisana smiled. "Now you do."

"So, uh... you're saying I should just forget all the bad stuff I did? What a lousy kid I was?"

"I'm saying that you should forgive yourself. And even if you can't, why not work on being a better person every day, and be someone all your friends, and your girlfriend, can love? It doesn't seem to be too late."

Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat. Whoa, that Hisana lady... she was brilliant! Just like that, she put everything in perspective. It would take time to deal with all this... but getting put on the right track was a great start.

Had he been too hard on himself? Denying himself good stuff that he should've pursued?  
Sure seemed like it!

"But that's just my opinion," Hisana said modestly. "Sorry; I love meeting new people, and exploring their lives..."

Grimmjow beamed. "Actually, I've gotta thank you. You gave me some serious stuff to think about! Okay... no more games. I'll sort all this out. Don't worry."

Hisana smiled back. "It was no trouble." She edged away. "Now, there's still a party going on, you know..."

Grimmjow followed her and gently took Halibel's hand in his.

"I had a wonderful chat with Hisana earlier, Halibel commented. "She's remarkable."

Grimmjow squeezed Halibel's hand fondly. "She sure is, babe. Definitely..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 27: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques the Science Guy! (doesn't have the same ring to it, unfortunately...)**

Grimmjow had a pretty decent idea of what to expect at the Karakura Downtown Community College's open house day, but he still felt a moment of hesitation as he stepped out of his dad's car and into the open air.

"This place is... bigger than I thought," Grimmjow admitted, freezing in place under the afternoon sun. "I thought community colleges were small!"

Takeshi shut his door and joined his son, shielding his eyes from the chilly December sun. "Nice campus, isn't it? I bet you're going to like it here."

"I... guess." Grimmjow stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets and watched the crowds of prospective students and their families go by. Rukia had kindly invited him to join her and the others to this open house, especially since the college had a good science/technology program and Byakuya was an alumnus here. But to see it in person...!

Takeshi clapped a hand to Grimmjow's back. "Come on, son, why don't we get started? Don't be shy."

Grimmjow winced. "I'm not..."

Takeshi grinned. "Don't tell me you're ashamed to be here with your old man?"

"Dad, that's not..." Grimmjow made an amused noise. "You're in a much better mood these days..."

"I owe it to Mr. Urahara. The shop's doing well, you know, and I'm proud to have helped," Takeshi said proudly, swelling his chest. "And that deal with Mr. Aizen sure helped too, didn't it?"

"Sure." Grimmjow, like his friends, had submitted "everyday literature" to Sosuke Aizen's fancy arts magazine, _The Yin of the Pine Needle._ What Grimmjow had submitted was kind of like a journal entry, but with less cussing than usual. And Rukia's and Halibel's poems had been awesome! Way fancier than anything Grimmjow or Ichigo submitted. Well, Grimmjow's entry had been better than Keigo's joke list...

But that was a different story.

Grimmjow sent a group text to everyone and met up with them in the student center building, heading right into the crowded cafeteria. TVs on the walls showed the news while people had lunch or looked over brochures.

"There he is," Ichigo said with a broad grin as Grimmjow and Takeshi joined everyone. "You look pale, Grimmjow..."

"What? No I don't." Grimmjow felt his face; darn it, he was clammy! Like a... clam! No, bad analogy. A zombie! No...

This place was screwing with his head...

Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Orihime welcomed the Jaegerjaques family warmly, but then Grimmjow spotted the tall Byakuya in the group, looking as stern as ever in his pinstriped gray suit. The man's steely eyes met Grimmjow's. "Good afternoon," he said. "Did you just arrive?"

That totally sounded like an accusation!

"That's right," Takeshi said brightly, clasping his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders. "Hello, everyone. Are we ready to start the tour?"

Byakuya shrugged. "I can be a tour guide if you like, but you probably don't need me. It's a simple enough place."

Rukia elbowed her brother-in-law. "C'mon, Byakuya, show us around! You promised."

"No, I didn't," Byakuya said defensively, then relaxed. "All right. Let's get started."

"Wait," Grimmjow said. He looked around. "Where's Halibel and Bambietta? Weren't they coming, too?"

"Halibel's somewhere else on campus with her parents," Orihime explained. "I dunno where they are right now... maybe we'll bump into them later!"

"And Bambi already left," Uryu groaned. He adjusted his glasses. "She took _one_ look at the campus and ran off! Said that she felt ill and had to go lie down."

Grimmjow couldn't help a laugh. "That sounds like her."

"Follow me, everyone," Byakuya said, and he set off, motioning for the others to follow him across the noisy cafeteria. Grimmjow trudged along with them, feeling lonely without Halibel here. Ugh.

First was the fine arts center, a three-story building that managed to bore Grimmjow greatly. It looked like the kind of place where Sosuke Aizen would teach! The horror! Luckily, Ichigo voiced this sentiment (Byakuya glared at him) and that convinced the group to quickly move on.

The library, gymnasium, and computer science buildings all bored Grimmjow even more, and he was sure that Byakuya would notice and kick him outta the group. Or just kick his butt and call him a delinquent. Ouch!

But things turned around when the gang arrived at the science and technology building. Yes!

"Wow! Look at these!" Orihime rushed ahead of the group in the building's lobby, pressing her face at the glass display of crystals and geodes. Grimmjow joined her, amazed at the delicate but colorful minerals and crystalline formations. They looked more like art! Expensive art! But they were made by the patient hands of Mother Nature. Neat.

"They're beautiful," Rukia breathed, pressing her own face against the glass, her big violet eyes reflecting the crystals' colors. "Byakuya, where did the college get these?"

Byakuya glanced at the crystals. "Donations, mostly. I only had one class in this building, so I didn't see this display often. But yes, it's quite..."

"Spiffy," Ichigo offered.

Byakuya sighed as Rukia giggled. "Yes. It's _spiffy_. Can we move on?"

But the group moved more slowly through this place than the other buildings on campus, thanks to all the neat displays. There was also an antique telescope on display in a glass case, and further along, a complete tiger skeleton with all the bones labeled with little paper cards. Grimmjow felt a chill as he looked at the tiger skull's sharp teeth and elegant frame. What a beast! Thank goodness Pantera wouldn't grow up to be that big and scary...

"So, Grimmjow," Orihine piped up as the group explored the second flor, "are you lookin' forward to spending more time here?"

Grimmjow blinked. "Huh?"

Rukia swatted Grimmjow's shoulder. "Silly, she means how you're gonna study science here! To get into veterinary medicine. Right?"

"But I haven't decided for sure if I'll go here after I graduate high school," Grimmjow said defensively.

"Son, you don't have to decide right this minute," Takeshi told him, "but I think this place will be great for you! Back me up, Byakuya."

Byakuya scowled at the familiar use of his name, then nodded. "If your son wants a serious education, this is the place to start. It's one of the best junior colleges in the prefecture."

"I bet it's the best in all of Japan!" Orihime cheered.

"Well... _maybe_ ," Byakuya said with a shrug.

"Actually," Uryu said confidently, "I've read that the #1 rated community college in the country is actually -"

Ichigo gave Uryu a gentle shove. "Can it, bro."

Uryu looked like he wanted to kick Ichigo, but then let out a long breath and closed his eyes. "Patience... patience..." he muttered to himself.

Anyway, Byakuya finished the tour on the building's top floor and edged his way to the nearest staircase. "I'll let you all explore the campus individually," he said. "I have... things to do."

"You're just bailing on us, aren't you?" Ichigo said slyly.

Byakuya went pink. "Am not." He craftily disappeared down the staircase and out of sight.

Ichigo huffed, hands on his hips. "I swear, that guy..."

Rukia smiled and patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm sure he's busy, Ichigo. He's important to the family store, you know."

"Or he's got a hot date," Ichigo said with a grin. "Hisana is still in town, right?"

"She's... leaving tomorrow," Rukia said slowly. Then her eyes widened. _"Oh!"_

"We can't keep Byakuya from his wife," Orihime said brightly. She clapped her hands together. "Let's split up and meet back at the cafeteria later. I wanna explore _everywhere_!"

Without warning, she pranced down the hallway and down the same staircase Byakuya had taken (or rather, escaped on).

Rukia tugged on Ichigo's sleeve. "C'mon, let's go back to the fine arts building. I _know_ I saw something in your eyes when we were in there..."

Ichigo blinked. "What, boredom?"

Rukia took Ichigo's hand in both of hers and dragged him to the staircase. "No way, buster. We're gonna find your future together!"

Ichigo hesitated, then grinned. "Lead the way, then." He wrapped an arm around Rukia's shoulders and they casually made their exit.

Uryu turned to Grimmjow and shrugged. "I'll see you gents later," he said, and he took out his phone. "I need to find a quiet spot to call Bambietta."

Grimmjow frowned. "How come?"

Uryu made a pained face. "To lecture her on the importance of her future! Excuse me." He wandered off.

Takeshi watched Uryu go. "You've got quite some friends, huh, son?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You're telling me. Well, at least this trip didn't turn out as dull as I thought it would -"

"Grimmjow! _There_ you are."

From around the corner emerged the one and only Halibel Tier!

... With her stern-looking parents.

"Hey there, babe." Grimmjow smiled and smoothed his shirt as he approached his girlfriend, a confident stride in his legs. "Miss me?" This campus trip just got way hotter!

Then he saw the look on Mrs. Tier's face.

"I mean..." Grimmjow bowed. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon," Mr. Tier said simply. He gently put his hands on Halibel's shoulders. "We were just wrapping up our tour of campus. Quite a place."

"Isn't it?" Takeshi joined the Tiers, a casual grin on his face. "Keito, you look so tense. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ ," Mr. Tier said dismissively. "Halibel, dear, let's get going..."

"Wait." Halibel broke away from her dad and joined her boyfriend. She clasped her right hand in his left. "I've been meaning to spend a little time with Grimmjow, actually."

Mr. Tier nodded. "All right. We'll meet you at the car in..." He checked his watch. "Twenty minutes." He nodded to his wife, and they set off down the stairs.

Takeshi sighed. "I'll never understand that fellow."

Grimmjow shrugged. "So, dad... can we have a little time alone?"

"Sure, son." Takeshi actually winked before he set off, leaving the teenagers along in a super-awkward silence.

Parents...

Grimmjow let Halibel take the lead and wandered down the hall with her, finally feeling at ease. "I hope you had a better day than _I_ did."

Halibel made a sympathetic noise. "Did something happen?"

"Well, it's more like..." Grimmjow winced. "Being here... everything suddenly feel so real, you know? I'm gonna graduate in a few months... I hope I can handle all this. I was never a teacher's pet."

"Don't talk like that." Halibel squeezed Grimmjow's hand in hers, and she smiled. "I bet you're just nervous, that's all."

Grimmjow laughed in spite of himself. "I can't fool you."

"You sure can't." Halibel kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "In fact, why don't we look around in a few classrooms?"

"Sure, babe." Grimmjow let her take the lead, and he marveled at the different engineering and biology and chemistry labs around here. All kinds of cool stuff was in here! Most of the other visitors were the studious type like Uryu, unlike the casual Grimmjow. He didn't feel out of place, though. Actually, it started to feel... _right!_

Halibel led Grimmjow into a chemistry lab; they were the only ones in there. "Goodness, look at all this stuff!" she commented.

Grimmjow checked out all the beakers, scales, Bunsen burners, and test tube racks and decided that this was nerd heaven. He smiled. "If all this is gonna help me be a veterinarian, then bring it on!"

Halibel giggled. "That's the spirit."

Something popped into Grimmjow's mind. "So, uh... what about you?"

"Me?"

"You're gonna get into marine biology, right?" Grimmjow put his hands on his hips and tried to sound casual, but he felt himself blushing. "That's science. Maybe we could... you know... be classmates here?" He felt his heart race in his chest. He pictured the two of them doing lab stuff in here, working hard...

Halibel blushed, too. "I'd love that! But I don't know. Remember, my mom and dad are looking into good colleges around the Tokyo area. I'll have to move away."

Grimmjow had never forgotten that, but he'd perhaps been in denial. "Well... Byakuya said how this junior college is really good. Maybe you could study here, then... uh..."

Halibel shut the room's door and turned back to face Grimmjow with an apprehensive look on her face. "Actually..." She nervously toyed with the hem of her blouse. "Part of me doesn't... want to move away. But I can't just tell that to my mom and dad! They'd be furious."

"Hey." Grimmjow approached his girlfriend and gently took hold of her upper arms. "Isn't this _your_ future we're talkin' about? What if you want to stay? Shouldn't they respect that?"

"I..." Halibel glanced away. "It's tricky, Grimmjow. They've always worked hard to provide for me, and if I refused to go to the college they want for me, what does that say about me?"

"Nothin' bad, Halibel. Just that you can take things into your own hands." Grimmjow fixed his eyes on hers and leaned a bit closer. "I'm not tellin' you to rebel against your mom and dad, but hey, why not factor in what _you_ want? Maybe you can talk it over with 'em, and they'll understand. It's worth a shot, right?"

Halibel went pink and she smiled. "I think you have a point. Thanks for that." Her eyes widened. "You're awfully close..."

"Huh?" Grimmjow realized what he was doing and stepped back, heart hammering in his chest. He took a deep breath. Whoa, that had gotten super serious, super fast!

Then he remembered what Bambietta and Hisana had told him and he felt himself go redder. Hell, he felt pretty grown up here at this college, thinking about his education... totally a person everyone could respect, most of all himself. Why keep holding back?

Go for gold!

Grimmjow smiled and stepped closer to his girlfriend, heart still racing. "Hey, um... we're alone in here. Nice and quiet."

Halibel nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Grimmjow acted before he knew what he was doing. He gently took Halibel's head in his hands and leaned closer. "Totally alone..."

 _Do it! Do it, you love-crazed fool!_ he urged himself in his head.

Halibel looked shocked, then closed her eyes and leaned toward her boyfriend, lips parting...

Grimmjow was so close -

Both of them jumped out of their skins when the door slammed open.

"Hey there, Grimmjow. Look who I met," came Uryu's voice.

Grimmjow stood upright, smoothing his shirt again and clearing his throat. He scowled as Uryu came into the room along with a beefy man in a green suit. Next to him, Halibel waved. "Hello, professor...?"

"I'm Hachigen Ushoda, director of the science and technology program," the man boomed kindly, offering a pudgy hand. Grimmjow shook it. "Your friend Mr. Ishida here told me that you're pursuing veterinary medicine. Splendid! This place will fit you like a glove, my good boy."

"S-sure. I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Nice to meet ya," Grimmjow said, furiously wishing that Uryu had done this five minutes later. "I, uh... love animals. Well, duh, right?"

Mr. Ushoda boomed his laughter. "Wonderful! I look forward to your enrollment, son. And you are...?"  
Halibel jumped again. "Halibel Tier. I might also enroll. I'm still thinking it over."

Mr. Ushoda nodded. "I do hope you join us, miss Tier. Our biology program is one of the finest in the country!"

"That's wonderful." Halibel smiled politely at Mr. Ushoda, then gave Grimmjow a glance. "Well, uh... my friend and I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet you."  
"You both seem like sharp kids," Mr. Ushoda said, stepping aside to let Grimmjow and Halibel leave the room. "I hope to see you again soon!"

Grimmjow sighed as he and Halibel trudged down the hall. "So, uh..."

Halibel smiled awkwardly. "I'll see you around, Grimmjow. My parents are waiting for me. Take care."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek and left.

Grimmjow stood there, running his fingers along the spot on his cheek where Halibel's soft lips had touched his skin. He wanted to say something, but what? The moment had passed, anyway. _Dammit! Ugh..._

"Hey there, son," Takeshi said as Grimmjow joined him at the car in the campus parking lot. "Have a good time?"

Grimmjow strapped on his seat belt. "Sure. Let's just go, okay?"

Takeshi grimaced as he started the car engine. "Is everything all right?"

"I just have some thinking to do."

"I... of course. I understand." Takeshi fell silent as he pulled out of his parking spot and rolled through the parking lot to the main road.

Only now did Grimmjow realize what juicy gossip this could become if word got out...


	28. Chapter 28

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 28: An Important Decision to Make (actually, it's a super-duper, wibbly-wobbly, mega ULTRA important decision! Choose wisely!)**

It was basically impossible to concentrate in Mr. Komamura's senior chemistry class when you have Bambietta sitting next to you.

"Come on. Come on," Bambi insisted quietly but excitedly, tapping Grimmjow's shoulder over and over as Mr. Komamura plowed on in his lecture. "Tell me, did anything... _hot_... happen during your visit to that community college? Tell me!"

Chilly Monday sunlight glowed through the classroom's windows, but Grimmjow still felt claustrophobic, sitting there with Bambi harassing him. He scowled and tried to copy down notes from the blackboard, but damn, his shoulder's defenses wouldn't hold out forever!

"Sh-shut up already," Grimmjow muttered awkwardly. He remembered that scene in the empty chemistry lab so clearly. If only Uryu hadn't barged in...! His insides squirmed pleasantly at the memory of Halibel's lips so close to his, the sweet scent of her blonde hair, her -

Cang Du looked over his shoulder and gave Bambietta the "stop it" gesture, a slicing gesture near his throat. But Bambi kept on hitting Grimmjow's shoulder, until she moved up to repeated slaps that _finally_ got Mr. Komamura's attention.

"I'd like to remind my students that they should keep their hands to themselves," the tall, burly teacher growled. His chalk piece froze halfway through drawing a molecule of... something or other.

Bambi drew her hand back. "Sorry, prof."

Komamura humphed and kept drawing, explaining the molecule's atomic bonds as he went.

 _Finally, some peace._ Grimmjow sighed and caught up on his notes, but he was interrupted again when Bambi handed over a folded note.

Dreading the contents, Grimmjow unfolded the paper and jolted as though zapped by a cattle prod. Bambi had simply written "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" over and over like a lunatic, including a surprisingly good drawing of herself giving the V-sign.

Grimmjow tossed the paper back, blushing. "Forget it, okay?" he muttered. "What makes you think I've got anything good to say?"

It was a total bluff. Some days, Grimmjow swore that pesky girl was psychic!

"Are we friends or not?" Bambi said, sounding hurt. She gripped the edges of her desk tightly. "You're hidin' something, aren't you? I can always tell, y'know. You spent the afternoon with the gang, and I know Halibel was there, too."

"Wh-what about it?"

Bambi gave Grimmjow a sly look. "There's all kinds of private spots at a campus for making ou -"

"Nothing happened!" Grimmjow found himself on his feet, his voice raised way too high. He grimaced. _Oh no!_

Bambi sprang to her feet too, fury on her face. "What's your problem? Can't you ever just talk to me?!"

The whole class stared. Someone giggled.

Grimmjow did _not_ feel like laughing!

Neither did Mr. Komamura. He stomped over and gave Bambietta and Grimmjow each a good whack on the head with his ruler. "Detention, mister Jeagerjaques, miss Basterbine!" he declared like a king giving a royal decree. "Jeagerjaques, be in my office right after class. Basterbine, you're with Mr. Tosen in his office. Don't you dare be late!"

"But -" Bambi spluttered, rubbing her head where Mr. Komamura had conked it.

"Maybe you should hit them again," Cang Du said seriously, and everyone laughed.

"That won't be necessary," Mr. Komamura said. "Please sit back down, both of you. The lecture isn't over yet." With that, he returned to the blackboard.

Grimmjow tried to ignore the collective giggling and pointing as he slowly sank back into his seat, mortified. Just _once_ , couldn't he have a silky-smooth school day?

Nope!

*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow slogged his way through super-tedious paperwork at Mr. Komamura's detention, feeling like a lost soul in Dante's _Inferno_ (Halibel had told him about it). Finally, after an hour and a half of _that_ , he slung his school bag over his shoulder, made his way through the empty halls, and across the high school's front grounds. By now, the sun was getting low, and all of Karakura Town was bathed in soft orange light streaked with gold.

Gorgeous!

Then trouble re-appeared.

From behind a bush sprang Bambietta, a look of triumph on her face. "Finally!" she said, joining the much taller senior. "I was waiting for you."

"No kidding," Grimmjow said wearily, trudging across the sidewalk with Bambi in tow. He sighed. "Look, I just wanna go home..."

"Grimmjow. C'mon." Bambi gripped Grimmjow's upper arm to stop him, and for once, she had a serious look. "Sorry if I nag. But you're my friend! I've spent so long keeping track of your various friendships and romantic involvements since last year -"

"Again, no kidding."

"Let me finish!" Bambi huffed, hands on her hips. "You can confide in me. I really _do_ care, you know. So... _how are things_?"

Grimmjow felt himself blushing again as the memory in question re-surfaced in his mind. He did a quick glance around the place; no one was in earshot. He turned back to Bambi and took a deep breath. "Okay, um... we all did a group tour with Byakuya, then we all split up in the science and technology building. Halibel and I checked out some classrooms and labs together..."

Bambi nodded, an eager look on her face. "Uh-huh."

"And..." Grimmjow fought a grin. "She and I were alone in this chemistry lab, checkin' out the expensive equipment, when I mentioned how she and I could be classmates there sometime. She said how her parents wanted her to find a good university around Tokyo -"

Bambietta motioned impatiently. "Get to the good part!"

"R-right. So... I encouraged her to decide for herself and figure out what would make her happiest, and she liked that... and I realized how close I was standing to her, and..." He went a shade redder. "The moment felt _right_. I, uh... I took her head in my hands and leaned in to - to kiss her, and we almost did."

Bambi gasped in delight and clapped her hands over her mouth. "No way! I can't believe it! Wait, what d'you mean by _almost_?"

"Uryu barged into the room with a chemistry professor at that _very_ moment." Grimmjow winced.

Bambi let out a whoop of joy and shook Grimmjow's shoulders. She was almost bouncing up and down! "This is great! You... you gotta finish the job! C'mon, let's pay the Tiers a visit, right now!"

There was no room to argue. Grimmjow sputtered nonsense as Bambietta dragged him through his neighborhood and to the Tier household. Bambi jammed her finger repeatedly on the doorbell button.

"That's gonna annoy 'em," Grimmjow told her. He felt totally on the spot and confined, despite the open-air porch.

Bambi giggled. "Who cares? This needs to happen!" She then rapped her knuckles on the door, then kicked it.

Grimmjow wrenched Bambi away from the door. "Don't break down the door! They're gonna be pissed off!"

But nothing happened. No sound, no angry Keito Tier, no nothin'!

Bambietta sighed. "They must be out for the evening."

"Maybe a family dinner at a restaurant. They do that sometimes," Grimmjow said with a shrug. He didn't know what to feel. Relieved that he wasn't doing this on Bambi's terms, or disappointed that the girl of his dreams wasn't here to see how much he cared about her?

Confusing!

Oh, well. Time to split. Grimmjow tensed, then sprang like a panther and ran across everyone's lawns until he reached his own front porch. He ignored Bambi's indignant shouting across the neighborhood.

Now was _not_ the time for this! Grimmjow didn't relax until he unlocked the door and retreated into his room. Pantera was waiting for him, sitting on top of his cathode-ray TV. She meowed a hello.

Grimmjow flopped onto his unmade bed and groaned. "Hey, kitty. Be glad you ain't human. It comes with all kinds of strings..."

*o*o*o*o*

"Crap! Noooooooo! Why?!"

Keigo Asano wailed and threw his hands into the air for divine mercy the next evening as Grimmjow kicked his arse yet again in _Super Smash Bros. Melee._ On the TV screen, Grimmjow's ninja-like Fox punted Keigo's Princess Peach right off the screen and into the jaws of defeat.

Grimmjow made a noise of triumph. "You're not gonna beat me playin' like that, Keigo."

Ichigo chuckled and cracked open another Coke. "Then try me, big guy. C'mon, watch me. My Marth isn't the same Marth you faced last week." He took a long chug of cold Coke.

"Five hundred yen on Grimmjow," Chad offered, raising a hand.

Ichigo made a face as he started the match. "What the hell, Chad!"

Chad shivered. "Hey, you know what Grimmjow's Fox can do..."

Keigo groaned and slapped his hands over his face. "You're tellin' _me..._ "

All the while, Grimmjow had a setlist of Pantera songs playing on his old desktop PC's speakers, and between that, the intense Marth-vs-Fox match on the Dream Land stage, and Keigo's complaining, Grimmjow didn't realize that someone was knocking on his bedroom door until Chad pointed it out.

"Oh. Uh... COME IN!" Grimmjow howled over the combined noises. He clicked his GameCube controller's buttons at top speed and barely managed to KO Ichigo's Marth.

But Ichigo hadn't been kidding. His Marth _was_ better...

The bedroom door creaked open and Takeshi poked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, fellas, but I've got Mr. Tier in the living room. He'd like to see you, Grimmjow."

Ice-cold dread washed through Grimmjow's brain, and it didn't help that Ichigo, Keigo, and Chad gave him looks of sympathy and horror. "Bummer, dude," Ichigo commented.

"It was nice knowin' you," Keigo added.

Chad grunted his agreement.

Grimmjow scowled and set aside his controller. "Jerks." He slouched over to the doorway, patting Pantera on the head as he went. For good luck.

So, Grimmjow shut his bedroom door behind him and joined Keito on the worn-out couch. "Good evening."

"Good evening to you." Keito wore his usual businessman shirt and sweater vest and slacks, his eyes sharp behind his wire-frame glasses. He gripped his knees with both hands. "Are you well, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, sure." Grimmjow heard excited cried from behind his bedroom door and tried to ignore it. "So... what brings you?"

Keito gave Grimmjow a sharp look. "My daughter seems to have re-thought some things recently. Her college plans, for example."

Grimmjow tried to look innnocent. "Oh, yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure you influenced her," Keito said matter-of-factly. "Am I wrong?"

"I..." Grimmjow took a deep breath. "You're right."

"I see." Keito nodded. "During the community college's open house?"  
"That's right."

Keito sighed. "My wife and I had a few plans in mind for her, but they'll have to change if Halibel decides to stay here in Karakura Town and attend that community college after her homeschooling is complete. Don't get me wrong; it's a good school. But my daughter has never done anything like this before."

Grimmjow swallowed. What the heck did he say to _that_?

Keito adjusted his glasses. "Now, a compromise is possible: that my daughter gets a degree from the community college, and she moves on to whatever university is appropriate. She would stay here in Karakura Town, with you and her other local friends. But..."

Grimmjow tried not to cower. _Here it comes!_

"A compromise means that _you're_ giving something, too," Keito said firmly. He leaned a little closer. "Grimmjow, I understand if you took matters into your own hands. I only need you to say, really _tell_ me, that you have my daughter's best interests in heart, and that this will make her happy. Or tell me now that you're having doubts about this."

Once again, Grimmjow heard his three friends cheering at their _Melee_ game from behind the shut door, and he felt totally separate from them. This was a big thing to promise Mr. Tier, and by extension, his wife! Not words to say casually.

Then Grimmjow remembered how Halibel's eyes had lit up when she saw all the classrooms and lab equipment at the college's science building, and, even better, how she'd seemed so _ready_ when he had leaned in to kiss her. And all those times she and Rukia had helped him study and pursue his interests...

"I can promise you all that stuff," Grimmjow finally said. He clasped his hands tight. "Definitely, sir. Karakura Town is a - a great place, and the college is solid, too. Byakuya loved it, and he's the smartest guy I know! Don't plenty of university students start off in community colleges?"

"They do," Keito said. "My brother, for example. Now, you'll still believe this tomorrow? And next week? And a year from now? You're helping shape the next three years of my daughter's life, you know..."

"I understand. I'm certain that if Halibel is interested in staying here to study, I'll support her decision and help her make the most of it." Grimmjow had nothing but conviction in his voice.

There was a short pause.

Keito patted his knees. "I see. Thank you, my boy, for your honesty. My daughter certainly has some thinking to do, and an important decision to make. But I'll have her know what you told me here, and... that's that."

He got up and headed to the door. "I'm glad we could have this talk, Grimmjow. Nothing is ever simple, is it?" He started to switch into his outdoor shoes.

"Yeah." Then Grimmjow took his chance. He sprang to his feet. "Hey, Mr. Tier - you don't resent me for being with Halibel, do you? I mean, you never seemed to like me..."

Keito froze. Then a wry grin crossed his face. "For a while, I didn't know what to make of you. But now... I'm confident that Halibel made the right decision to have you as her boyfriend. She doesn't make very many mistakes... and neither do you, it seems."

On that note, Keito swung open the door and headed out. The door snapped shut behind him.

Grimmjow stood rooted to the spot, staring at the door as though it would reaffirm what Mr. Tier had just said. _Doors don't talk, man... you know what Mr. Tier said!_

That was a thumbs-up if Grimmjow ever got one.

Grimmjow rejoined the _Melee_ party with a silly grin fixed on his face, and he felt a bit distracted as he picked up his controller and started a match against Chad's Ganondorf on Final Destination.

"You look kind of... out of it, man," Ichigo commented as the match got underway.

Grimmjow shrugged. "It's nothin'. All is good."

Grimmjow's Fox actually lost to Ganondorf. But Grimmjow didn't mind at all.

He had bigger things to think about...


	29. Chapter 29

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 29: My Big Fat Greek Restaurant (until the minotaurs show up...)**

It was turning out to be a pretty mild winter, so one a particular Saturday early in December, Grimmjow walked a few blocks to Karakura Town's shopping and cafe center after class let out at noon. He hardly even needed his dark green hoodie, so he wore it parted and breathed in the cool afternoon air. It had a calming effect, like incense. Yum!

"Whoa!" Grimmjow leaped out of the way when the door to a 24-hour fitness gym swung open and Orihime Inoue came prancing out. Grimmjow bumped into a passerby and hastily apologized.

Orihime's gray eyes widened and she threw out her arms. "Grimmjow! I had no idea you were around!" She launched herself onto him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Hey there." Grimmjow hugged her back, trying to ignore the passerbys who stared. "I didn't tell anyone I was out here. Just killing an afternoon, that's all. How about you?"

Orihime stepped back and showed off her outfit: tight black workout pants, tank top, sneakers, and a sweatband. She had a small duffel bag slung over her shoulder. "Tatsuki recommended this gym, and she was right... it's a lot of fun! See? Look!"

She raised her arms and flexed like a bodybuilder. She beamed. "I'm like a Greek statue!"

Grimmjow grinned. "Feeling the burn?"

Orihime nodded. "Yeah. But it's such hard work. Some of the fellows in there can lift more than my body weight! Some of them, _twice_ as much!"

Then she gave him a calculating look. "Hey, you're a pretty tough guy, right? Why don't you sign up, too?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Uh... I'll think about it. I don't have as much spare time as I used to with studying and working for Mr. Urahara, but when class lets out... maybe."

Orihime gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "We don't hang out enough, Grimmjow. C'mon!"

"I'll give it a good think." Grimmjow stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. He didn't _always_ rush his decisions... but Orihime had a point.

Orihime clapped Grimmjow's shoulder. "Why don't we catch up? It's so nice out. This hardly even feels like winter!"

So they trotted down the lively, sunlit downtown street.

"Got any vacation plans?" Grimmjow asked as they passed a flower shop. "You're so adventurous..."

"Uhhhh... I haven't given that as much thought as I should've," Orihime admitted. She glanced up and tapped her chin with a finger. "I have some money saved up... I've always wanted to see Okinawa. Or Mt. Fuji! Or somewhere even farther, like Signapore. Or New Delhi!"

Grimmjow stumbled. "Whoa, you're gonna see the whole globe?"

"It's just fun to think about," Orihime said warmly. "I'll probably just go somewhere in the countryside. Or even the ocean! I mean, they can still be beautiful in winter..."

 _The ocean, the beach..._ Grimmjow instantly thought of Halibel and her love of the sea. He felt his face warm.

Orihime gave Grimmjow a sly look. "You've got that face again..."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows. "I what?"

"That _look_." Orihime giggled as they stopped and waited at an intersection's crosswalk. "When you're thinking about Halibel. I totally recognize it."

"Th-that ain't true."

"Is too." The light turned green and Orihime and Grimmjow strolled across the street.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I can't fool you, can I?"

"Grimmjow, you can't fool _any_ of the girls. But you don't have to! It's so cute that you finally have a steady girlfriend. You used to be more surly..."

"That's... fair, I guess." Grimmjow perked up. "Okay, then I'll let you in on this: I'm ready to take things to the next level with Halibel. I'm trying to decide how."

"Ohhhh! I knew it!" Orihime cheered and nudged Grimmjow's shoulder. "You look like a man on a mission today. Can I help?"

Grimmjow went red. "If you can whip up a magic potion to calm my nerves and make me a smooth talker, yeah."

"Don't beat yourself up. You're already such a big sweetheart. Like a cuddly teddy bear."

Grimmjow winced. "I like to think I'm a majestic panther..."

"Let your cat be the panther. You, you're my friend, and I'll help you," Orihime said brightly. "What d'you say?"

"Well..." Grimmjow thought back on the last few months, from Uryu taking him and Ichigo to the tailor's, to Bambietta and Hisana Kuchiki's advice, and Keito Tier's chat with him... "It feels like everyone else is steering me through this. I've gotta stand on my own two legs."

Orihime nodded. "Very smart, Grimmjow! So, lead the way. What's first?"

Grimmjow rubbed his hands together and smiled. "This is gonna be my big romantic gesture to Halibel. I think -"

Orihime gasped in delight. "D-does this mean you're gonna profess your _lov_ -?"

"One thing at a time!" Grimmjow cleared his throat and led Orihime to a high-end tailor, one that was even fancier than Shunsui Kyoraku's!

Ten minutes later, Grimmjow stepped from the fitting rooms and back into the tailor shop's lavish lobby. He spread his arms wide. "How about _this_?"

Orihime, who had been sipping complimentary white grape juice from a wine glass, nearly choked. "Wh-whoa!"

Grimmjow had on a _very_ expensive, shiny gray Armani ensemble, complete with a black silk undershirt, gold tie, and polished shoes. He even had a dark red pocket square.

Orihime went pink. "You look _amazing_! You really know how to smarten up, Grimmjow."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile. the shop assistant, a bespectacled young woman named Lisa Yadomaru, examined her customer from behind her glasses. She toyed with her braided ponytail as she evaluated him. "Hmmmmmm... yes. Very close to perfection. Let me see..." She snapped out a flexible tape measure and whipped it through the air like Indiana Jones.

Grimmjow cowered. "H-hey, what are you -"

Lisa pounced on him and twisted him into odd shapes and painful angles as she measured every square inch of fabric she could reach. When Grimmjow tried to get her off, she knocked him onto the floor, planted a knee in his back, and measured away.

"Orihime! Use your newfound strength and save me!" Grimmjow wailed.

Orihime hung back, hands clasped at her chin. "Miss, you're hurting him!"

"No, this is all for fashion's sake." Lisa finally let Grimmjow go, but didn't help him as he clamored to his feet.

Grimmjow whipped off the jacket. "Okay, this was a bad idea! I'm putting all this back!"

Lisa gave him a cool look. "If you don't get the perfect outfit, your girlfriend will surely reject you and leave you for a foreign movie star or something," she said seriously.

Grimmjow gave her a mortified look. "What the -"

Orihime gave him a bracing smile. "I told her about your big date."

"Yes. If you have a big date planned, like your lady friend explained, you _must_ look your best," Lisa said flatly.

Grimmjow double-checked the price tags. "Yeah, and I'll pay off my debt sometime when my grandkids are born!"

Lisa's expression didn't change. "The suit is not negotiable."

Gears turned in Grimmjow's head. "Gimme a sec." He retreated back to the changing room, switched back to his original clothes, and raced through the lobby and to the exit before Lisa Yadomaru could catch him. "C'mon!" he cried.

Orihime hurried after him and joined him on the sidewalk. She held up her empty wineglass. "I still have this..."

Grimmjow waited anxiously until Orihime set the class by the front door and headed down the street with him.

"Don't worry about it, Grimmjow," Orihime assured him. "We'll just try something else!"

"Yeah. Something easier on the wallet." Grimmjow forced himself to relax, then found his way back to that flowershop and got a dozen purple lilacs. They were at a discounted price to boot!

Orihime beamed as she and Grimmjow resumed their walk. "That was an excellent choice of flowers, Grimmjow."

"Oh, yeah?"

Orihime toyed with one of the purple lilacs with her slender fingers. "This flower, in some cultures, represents a first love."

Grimmjow gave the flowers another look and nodded. "Hell, yeah. It's perfect!"

Orihime ran a hand down Grimmjow's arm. "And after that, you can give Halibel another boquet, one with mixed flowers. I hope she has enough vases."

"Sure."

They ended up at a Greek-style cafe called Olive Sunrise, and Grimmjow perked like a wildcat at the amazing scent coming from inside.

"Oh, Olive Sunrise! I love it here," Orihime said, pointing. "Ever had Greek food before, Grimmjow?"

"Nuh-uh."

Orihime had a look of enlightenment on her face. "Then I'll make my recommendation: take Halibel here for your date. So stylish and hip!"

Grimmjow gave Olive Sunrise another look and nodded. "Thanks." He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

 _"Hi, hon,"_ came Halibel's voice. _"How are you?"_

"Doin' great, babe," Grimmjow said fondly. "Hey, um... you free tomorrow?"

 _"I sure am."_

Grimmjow could hear the anticipation in Halibel's voice. Perfect!

"How'd you like to meet me for lunch here at this cafe called Olive Sunrise? I'll text you the address."

 _"I'd love to! What time?"_

"Noon sharp."

 _"Okay. I'm really looking forward to it, Grimmjow! See you then!"_ She hung up.

Grimmjow pocketed his phone in triumph. "It's set."

Orihime clapped her hands together once. "Good luck!"

"Thanks. See you around."

Grimmjow headed home in high spirits. _Tomorrow's gonna be my day!_

*o*o*o*o*

Right at noon the next day, Grimmjow settled at a small, round table in Olive Sunrise's lobby, savoring the scents and listening to the sizzle of meat in the kitchen's grills. There were just a few other patrons here, including what looked like two college students on a date. They looked pretty darn happy over there. _Orihime was right about this place! I should thank her again later._

Grimmjow set the boquet of purple lilacs in his lap, ready for his lovely lady to step into the lobby. He even wore his best clothes, a silver dress shirt and black jeans. His heart raced in his chest. Any second now...!

A waitress approached, her pen and paper ready. "May I take your order, young sir?" she asked warmly.

Grimmjow made a small smile. "In a bit. I'm expecting someone."

The waitress beamed. "Got a date coming?"

"Y-yeah." Grimmjow went red and fidgeted. He forced himself to stop. The presure was on!

The waitress's smile widened and she wandered off. Anyway, Grimmjow checked the door again. No one yet. Now it was 12:05... 12:10... 12:20...

 _Crap._ Grimmjow checked his phone. He had sent Halibel the correct address, so that wasn't a problem... but he was a gentleman. He'd wait, so he re-examined the neat photographs and paintings on the walls that showed great views of Athens and classical Greek art. With any luck, Aphrodite was watching over him!

But 12:30 came and still nothing. Grimmjow felt antsy as he politely dismissed the waitress again. He checked his phone for the fifth time, and a text message appeared.

 _ **From: Halibel.**_ _Grimmjow! I'm so sorry. I can't make it. I woke up late today with a stomach flu. I feel horrible, and I'll be in bed for the next few days. I meant to text you earlier, but my head was killing me. Sorry again!_

Grimmjow typed in his response. _It's all right, babe. Get well soon! We'll have plenty of time for another date some other day. Hey, I could come over and help take care of you..._

The response came a minute later. _That's sweet, Grimmjow, but I could get you sick, too! That's not fair to you. We can have our date in a few days. I won't forget!_

There was no helping it. Grimmjow typed a simple "ok" and pocketed his phone. Well, might as well try the gyros here before he headed out...

Poor Halibel. The flu? Grimmjow remembered getting it once. Nasty business.

Then he saw four girls standing right out the window, watching him like he was a zoo exhibit or something! He scowled at them.

The front door opened and the giggling girls joined Grimmjow, Orihime among them. "Sorry," Orihime said. "I couldn't help telling some of my friends about this..."

"So, got a lunch date planned?" Bambietta teased him, hands on her hips. "Not bad, cat boy."

"I hope you're gonna be a proper gentleman, Grimmjow," Tatsuki said sternly.

"I always am," Grimmjow said defensively. "But Halibel is sic -"

"Orihime told us all about your amorous plans in detail," Candice said eagerly. "Good for you, Grimmjow!"

Bambi clasped her hands together under her chin. "Are you gonna finally kiss her, Grimmjow? Big, wet smooch?" She crudely mimed kissing, and Tatsuki and Candice did it, too.

"Stop that!" Grimmjow yelped. "This ain't your business!"

Bambi gasped. "Hey, are you also gonna profess your love to her? Are you? Well?"

"Yeah! Are you gonna do it?" Candice added. "I mean, we can already tell that you love her like crazy, but -"

"I think _she_ loves you already," Tatsuki added. "It's only fair if you confess your feelings to her too, Grimmjow."

"That's something I should hear from her, not you ladies!" Grimmjow snapped. "C'mon, this is private. And besides, Halibel can't -"

"Can't wait to feel your _loooooove_?"Bambi teased, and the girls giggled again.

Grimmjow sprang to his feet. "She -"

"Hey, flowers!" Candice noticed. "Great touch, Grimmjow!"

"I know. He picked them out yesterday," Orihime said fondly. "Such good taste."

Grimmjow stomped a foot. "Listen! Halibel just sent me a text. She can't even make it out here today! She got sick, so the date's cancelled."

The girls made a collective, sympathetic noise. "Don't give up, Grimmjow," Bambi said, swatting his shoulder. "Never!"

Grimmjow nudged Bambi aside. "I already know that. Now, if you'll excuse me -"

"While you're here, you should buy us all lunch!" Candice said eagerly. "C'mon!"

Grimmjow made a face. "I owe Orihime thanks for recommending this place, but in the meantime..."

He bowed his head and sprinted for the front doors. He didn't stop 'till he was at the next city block, standing by a bicycle shop. He wiped his brow.

Dealing with Bambietta and her friends was like King Leonidas trying to fight the minotaur at Mount Olympus... or was that Alexander the Great fighting the hydra? He scratched his head. He always got his history lessons mixed up...


	30. Chapter 30

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 30: Hit Singles at the Sonic Lounge (until we take the party back to my place...)**

Grimmjow and Ichigo were delighted when the semester was over on Friday, but an out-of-town friend of Orihime's kicked it up a notch. Grimmjow got the news just as he and Ichigo were heading out Karakura high school's front steps among the crowd of students.

"Guys! _Guys_!" Orihime hollered.

Grimmjow turned and found Orihime sprinting to him, waving her arm excitedly. She skidded to a stop and held up her phone. "Look! You remember my college friend Rangiku? She's visiting town tonight... with her _band_!"

Ichigo stared. "Whoa, her _what_?"  
"Are you for real?" Grimmjow asked, amazed.

"For real!" Orihime declared. "You know that music club near my house called Sonic Lounge? Her band's gonna play there. We've gotta go!"

Grimmjow grinned. "That sounds great. What kinda music do they play?"

Orihime pocketed her phone. "They're a cover band. They're all so talented! I heard them play just once before. Now it's your turn!"

A light bulb went on over Grimmjow's head and he glanced at Ichigo. "Hey, dude... make it a double date?"

Ichigo nodded. "For sure. Rukia's been dying to have a little fun after all that studying. She's been hinting about wanting to go out for a while, but I couldn't think of any good date ideas."

Orihime patted her heart. "Thank goodness you have me, right?"

"Oh, one more thing." Grimmjow busted out his own phone and sent an invitation to Uryu, but he politely declined. Apparently he and Bambietta had a "magical night" planned together. Grimmjow was content to _not_ know what that meant!

"Let's meet there at 8:00, okay?" Orihime offered. "See you there!" She then skipped her way to the campus gates, orange hair billowing behind her.

Ichigo scratched his head. "I dunno _where_ she gets her energy from..."

"Beats the hell outta me." Grimmjow gave Ichigo the thumnbs-up and headed off. "Later, then."

"See ya."

*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow hadn't visited the Sonic Lounge before. In fact, he didn't even know it _existed_ until Orihime mentioned it. But once Takeshi dropped him and Halibel off and they joined the crowds inside, Grimmjow resolved to visit this place more often!

Red, blue, and green stage lights gave the whole club a fantastic aura, and already, Rangiku and her friends were onstage, prepping their instruments for the show. The crowd was pretty thick, too, and noisy. Grimmjow liked the energy, though. He thrived on it!

"There you guys are!" came a familiar voice. Through the crowds emerged the petite Rukia, dragging Ichigo along by one hand, a goofy grin on her face. "You're almost late!"

"Yeah, _almost_ ," Grimmjow pointed out, waving. "Didn't miss anything, did we?"

"No, but there was a group playing before Rangiku's, and we caught their last song," Ichigo explained. "They were called... uh..."

Rukia went red. "I'd rather _not_ repeat their name out loud. They were a punk band, you see..."

Halibel smiled. "That sounds like fun!"

Rukia made a face. "You wouldn't say that if you heard their song. It was the worst -"

"Hey, I thought it was okay," Ichigo said meekly, and he withered under Rukia's glare. "I mean, it was a travesty! Yeah!"

Halibel motioned. "Let's get a good spot before the show starts."

Grimmjow held Halibel's hand tightly in his as he joined Ichigo and Rukia near the crowd's front. Being pretty tall, Grimmjow and Ichigo had a good view. But Rukia didn't!

"What're they doing? Are they starting?" Rukia asked, hopping like a bunny to see over everyone's heads.

"Here." Ichigo scooped up his girlfriend and held her piggyback style. "Better?"

Rukia gently rubbed a hand through Ichigo's hair. "Perfect. Thanks, hon."

Up on stage, Rangiku Matsumoto stepped up to her mike and tossed her strawberry-blonde hair. "Hey there, ladies and gents. You guys ready to rock?"

Grimmjow, his friends, and everyone cheered and waved their arms or pumped their fists.

Rangiku cupped a hand to her ear. "I'm sorry, is this a funeral? I said, are you _ready to rock?!"_

The cheering doubled. Grimmjow was sure the walls shook!

Rangiku beamed. "Good! Then let's get started!" She cleared her throat, and her bandmates fired it up.

Grimmjow immediately knew the song: "Carry on My Wayward Son" by Kansas. One of his favorites! And Rangiku's cover band did it justice, which wasn't easy to do, by the way. Rangiku's voice was silky smooth but powerful, and the redheaded Renji Abarai had perfect fingers on his lead guitar, while the bald Ikkaku Madarame strummed a solid bass and the scowling Shuhei Hisagi drummed like a manic. Grimmjow nodded to the beat, entranced by the sound. He didn't want it to end!

Grimmjow clapped with the rest at the song's end, and he gasped in delight when Rangiku's band played the legendary opening notes to Nirvana's "Smells like Teen Spirit".

Rangiku was hardly a scruffy person like Grimmjow, but she did a dead-on Kurt Cobain imitation, all his raw spirit and energy in that voice. Amazing! Grimmjow was rooted to the spot as the band moved on to other songs like The Rolling Stones' "Paint It, Black" and Queen's "We Will Rock You".

Finally, after eight songs, Rangiku announced a short break, so the crowd dispersed for drinks at the bar (Grimmjow and his friends weren't allowed near it).

"Man, they know their hit singles," Ichigo commented, with Rukia still on his shoulders. "Good track selection."

"Too bad they ain't playing any metal," Grimmjow lamented.

Rukia made a face. "Doing _that_ would scare everyone away, doofus."

"I'd stay and listen," Ichigo said defensively. "We should request a little Metallica or Slayer."

"Or Pantera?" Halibel asked slyly.

Grimmjow kissed her cheek. "You know me too well, babe."

Halibel smiled. "I sure do."

Ichigo wandered off (still with Rukia on his shoulders) to chat with Orihime and Tatsuki nearby, and Halibel tapped Grimmjow's shoulder.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked.

Halibel led her boyfriend to a relatively quiet corner. "I've been thinking carefully about this..."  
Grimmjow nodded. "Uh-huh?"

"I... I _definitely_ want to stay in Karakura Town after my home schooling, and attend the community college," Halibel declared, blushing a little. She was clearly fighting a wide smile. "It's really what I want to do. Thank you, Grimmjow, for giving me that idea. I like this town way too much to leave it so soon."

"That's..." Grimmjow gently took hold of Halibel's shoulders. "That's amazing! I'm really glad. We'll have fun at that college, you and me... I can't wait to graduate high school!"

Halibel finally made that smile. "It feels good to plan your future, doesn't it?"

"Sure does, babe." Grimmjow felt his heart thumping hard in his chest, and he felt closer to his girlfriend than he had in weeks. He leaned a little closer. "Look, I've done some thinking too, about you and me... there's something _I_ decided, too." He felt himself going red. He didn't mind.

Halibel went a shade redder. "O-oh yeah?"

Grimmjow swallowed. "We're going steady by now, aren't we? We've got a good thing going, a-and you mean _everything_ to me. I've only known you for three and a half months, but I've gotta tell you... I -"

"Ah! Young mister Jeagerjaques. Miss Tier. Good evening."

Grimmjow jumped out of his skin and took a step back as a familiar, bespectacled man approached.

Sosuke Aizen?!

Halibel waved. "Good evening, sir."

But Grimmjow heard indignation under his girlfriend's polite tone. _Can't she and I ever be alone?_

Sosuke Aizen smoothed his white suit jacket. "Surprised? Well, my 'modern youth voice' features in _The Yin of the Pine Needle_ is proving very popular! It seems that my magazine had been going a little stale before I introduced that new section... I want to thank you both, and your friends, once again for the fresh new idea."

Grimmjow nodded. "Sure."

"And," Mr. Aizen added, "I believe that this concert is a chance to explore another facet of youth expression. That cover band is playing lovely music, and the crowd loves it."

"Yeah." Grimmjow shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. "Nirvana, Kansas, The Rolling Stones... classic."

Mr. Aizen nodded. "Indeed. Karakura Town is a hotbed of youthful art! Most excellent. I'll be in Kyoto next week, and I'll be sad to leave this town for my visit."

Halibel smiled. "I'm delighted that our town is so fascinating to you."

Grimmjow totally heard _leave us alone!_ in her tone.

Mr. Aizen bowed his head. "I believe the second act is starting. Excuse me."

He rejoined the crowd, and like he said, everyone was gathering for the second act. Grimmjow nodded to Halibel, and they joined in, this time, closer to the back.

Grimmjow could hardly concentrate as Rangiku's cover band rocked out in their second act. He was getting so close to that big moment with Halibel... but he couldn't quite grasp it! Was he cursed? Was this _town_ cursed? He just needed some decent alone time with her! That's all he wanted. That's all _she_ wanted, too!

But alas...

The crowd went wild as Rangiku's band finished. "Thanks for all the support, fellas," Rangiku said warmly. "And guess what? We have time for a few requests! Let's hear 'em!"

"Master of Puppets!" Ichigo shouted gleefully.

Rangiku shook her head. "Sorry, we don't know any Metallica."

Grimmjow took his chance. "Mouth For War!"

Rangiku chcukled. "No Pantera, either."

"Anything Megadeth!" Ichigo demanded.

"No metal!" Rangiku insisted, clearly annoyed.

"But..." Ichigo started, until Rukia swatted the top of his head.

"Cool it, metalhead," she teased him.

Grimmjow sympathized.

Rangiku's band wound up playing Nirvana's "Heart-Shaped Box" and the Beatles' "Lucy Diamonds in the Sky", and wrapped up the show. Grimmjow watched as the crowds dispersed, most people going home. Apparently, the next band that was going to play wasn't so hot.

"Rukia and I are goin' back to my place," Ichigo said, finally setting Rukia down. He grinned and took Rukia's hand. "Private party, you see..."

Grimmjow totally understood. "See you around, guys." He watched them leave, wondering what came next for _him_. He didn't have long to wait!

Halibel fondly ran her hand down Grimmjow's arm. "It's getting late," she said coyly, "but how about a hot drink at my place first? My parents can come get us. We don't need to bother your dad for this."

Grimmjow needed about 0.0001 seconds to understand what she really meant. _YES!_ With trembling hands, he sent his dad a quick text: _Hey, pops. Halibel's inviting me back to her house, and I'll walk home from there. You can have a nice and quiet evening this way._

Takeshi responded at once. _I understand, son ;) remember to be a gentleman!_

Grimmjow snorted in amusement and texted back the affirmative. What else would he be?!

*o*o*o*o*

It was definitely colder outside by the time Grimmjow climbed out of the Tiers' family car and headed into the house with Halibel. A little hot chocolate _did_ sound good... but there were other ways to warm up, too! Mrs. Tier gave the teenagers two big mugs of steaming drink, and Grimmjow let Halibel lead him into her room. She shut the door behind her.

"My mom makes the best cocoa," Halibel said, taking a sip. "See? Very sweet."

Grimmjow took a sip, too. "Sure is."

Halibel hesitated for a second, then set her mug on her nightstand and drew herself closer to her boyfriend. "Oh, to heck with it. I can't resist any longer!"

 _Whoa!_ Grimmjow hastily set aside his mug and took Halibel in his arms as she launched into a bona-fide make-out session. He totally forgot the lingering concert music in his head and instead savored the taste of Halibel's lips on his, including the lingering cocoa. Sweet, indeed! He ran his hands along her shoulders and neck, her skin warm under his fingertips. His heart felt like it would explode in his chest!

"Okay. Quick break," Halibel panted, breaking away. She toyed with one of her blonde ponytails. She smiled awkwardly. "I... I'm not sure what I'm even doing!"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Grimmjow said vaguely, tracing a finger along his lips. "Hey, um... I just need a second, okay? T-to freshen up, is all."

Halibel nodded and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked a little tired. "Take your time."

Grimmjow slowly opened the bedroom door and shut himself in the hallway bathroom. He turned on the faucet, wetted his hands, and splashed the cool water on his face. He examined his damp reflection in the mirror, every detail of his sky-blue hair clear under the bright lightbulbs over the mirror.

 _This is what you've been waiting for, man,_ he told himself. _The big moment! Don't you screw this up, okay? You know you deserve this. A night to remember!_

Grimmjow took a purple hand towel and wiped his face dry, then leaned over the sink's edge, staring at himself, prepping himself for whatever came next. How far could he go with Halibel? Was he ready? Was she? He took a few steadying breaths, the minutes crawling by in that little, starkly-lit bathroom. The faucet dripped a bit, the only sound besides Grimmjow's breathing.

It was time.

His head held high, Grimmjow marched out of the bathroom and back to Halibel's bedroom. "Hey there, babe -" he started.

Problem: Halibel was sprawled comically on her bed, fast asleep.

What?!

Grimmjow froze, then exhaled and gently closed the door. He wandered over to his girlfriend and nudged her shoulder. "You okay?"  
Halibel half-opened one sea-green eye. "Mmmmmm... sorry. Tired."

"I know. It's late, and the concert was pretty wild..." Grimmjow checked the clock: 10:32 PM. There was no helping it.

"Mmmmmm... sorry..." was all Halibel said before falling back asleep.

Grimmjow shrugged and gently took hold of Halibel. He oriented her correctly on the bed, then picked up a spare blanket from a pile of laundry and draped it over her from the shoulders down. He delicately ran a hand through her messy blonde bangs, feeling oddly protective. Who was going to bother her, in her own house? No one, of course, but he still spent a moment by her side, listening to her breathing.

After all, she would do all this for him. No doubt.

Nearby, Apacci the guinea pig scuffled around in her cage, breaking the silence. Grimmjow glanced at the little animal, then leaned over and kissed Halibel's forehead. "Well... until our next date. Have a good night, okay?"

Grimmjow flicked off the lights as he left the bedroom and shut the door once again. He headed into the living room and to the front door, but Keito Tier was already there.

"You're already leaving?" he asked. Then his eyes narrowed. "You didn't say something to upset Halibel, did you?"

"No!" Grimmjow said quickly. "Sir, there's no way I would -"

"I didn't really think so. But I had to ask." Finally, Keito's expression softened.

"She's tired, that's all. Went to bed. So I'm gonna head out."

"I see." Keito wandered off. You're always welcome here, Grimmjow. Remember that," he added over his shoulder.

"Sure thing. Good night." Grimmjow marched out onto the front porch, the cold air washing over him. He shivered as he made his way back home. There would always be next time, at least.

It couldn't come soon enough.


	31. Chapter 31

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 31: A Magical Time of Year (No, it's not Christmas. Think bigger!)**

Grimmjow had finally hit his stride in studying veterinary medicine with Rukia and Halibel, so on Tuesday afternoon, he took some well-deserved time off and wandered Karakura Town's downtown at random, scouting for any good new dating spots. There had to be something... _something! ..._ that would make the perfect date. Halibel had fallen ill for the lunch date, and the music club gig had been too noisy. Three time's the charm? Grimmjow sure hoped so!

Anyway, Grimmjow turned his nose up at a roller skating rink (he'd fall flat on his arse) and passed up a few ramen bars. Where was that _special_ something...?

Then he rounded a corner, and through the afternoon crowds, his eagle eye spotted an ad sign. A very special sign!

This is what he'd been waiting for!

Grimmjow busted out his cell phone and nearly dropped the darn thing from excitement. Keeping one eye on the ad, he typed in a group text to Ichigo and Uryu. _Guys! It's here! Finally! Here's the proof!_

He took a picture and added it to the conversation. His heart thumped in his chest, a big grin on his face.

Ichigo didn't take long to respond. _Dude! We've got to get ready! It's this weekend?! That doesn't give us much time to prepare..._

And then Uryu: _Good timing, Grimmjow. Thanks. I'll have to visit Mr. Kyoraku's shop for a few supplies, and I'll be ready._

 _Too bad the girls wouldn't be interested,_ Ichigo added. He added a frowny-face emoticon.

Grimmjow shrugged. _It can't be helped, bro. Anyway, emergency gathering at my house! ASAP!_

Uryu's exasperation was clear even in his text. _I need time first, Grimmjow! And I have Bambietta over at my place right now... I'll have to distract her and make my escape._

Grimmjow burst out laughing. Nearby, a woman covered her young son's ears and muttered about weirdos.

Whatever!

 _Now's not the time to suck face, Uryu!_ Ichigo texted.

 _Excuse me, but I like having her here,_ Uryu shot back. He even added an angry face emoticon. _I'll need to think of something..._

Grimmjow chuckled and put away his phone. He bolted for the nearest train going in his neighborhood's direction. Yes yes YES!

This was happening!

*o*o*o*o*

Grimmjow burst in through his house's front door, panting like a dog, a big grin still on his face. He'd run all the way here from the train station. There was no time to lose!

"Oh. Hey there, son," Takeshi said as he picked out a cold beer from the fridge.

"Hey, dad," Grimmjow said hastily, rushing past and going into his waiting bedroom.

Takeshi poked his head into his son's bedroom's doorway. "What's the rush?" He cracked open his beer.

"I, uh..." Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Could my friends and I get a lift to the Nadichi Convention Center this weekend?"

"What..." Then Takeshi's eyes lit up. "It's that time of year, isn't it?"

"Sure is!" Grimmjow scampered over to his closet and dug through his T-shirts, jeans, and jackets. It was in here somewhere...!

The doorbell rang.

Just a second later, Ichigo came marching in, dragging along Uryu. "This guy was taking forever," Ichigo commented. "But here we are." They both carried full duffel bags.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it _right_."

"Welcome, fellas," Takeshi said warmly. "You're all going, too?"  
"Darn right," Ichigo said. "Wouldn't miss it for anything!"

Uryu wrenched himself free from Ichigo's grip as they stepped into the bedroom. "Okay, let's settle down and get started..." He unzipped his duffel bag.

Grimmjow realized something. Should he send Halibel a text and explain where he'd be this weekend? He'd been promising her another big, important date, and he'd be damned if he came up short. But what to tell her?

Might as well play it by ear for now.

Grimmjow finally dug up his costume from his closet and tucked it under his arm. "I'm gonna make sure it still fits," he said, "and then we can practice characters."

Uryu nodded. "Of course. In the meantime..." He produced a sewing kit from his bag and drew a huge needle, an eager gleam in his eyes.

Ichigo winced. "Don't put someone's eye out with that thing!"

"Oh, I won't." Then Uryu threaded some string and masterfully got to work on his own costume.

Five minutes later, Grimmjow stepped back out from the bathroom, arms spread wide in glee. "It still fits great!"

Ichigo and Uryu grinned and saluted. "Lieutenant. Welcome aboard."

Then Ichigo got changed. Grimmjow and Uryu saluted. "Captain on deck!"

After a bit more fancy sewing, Uryu re-emerged in his high-quality costume, complete with yellow contact lenses.

Grimmjow saluted with Ichigo. "Lieutenant Commander. Welcome aboard."

Uryu blinked a few times. "Mmmmm. Still trying to get these contact lenses to fit right..."

Ichigo recoiled. "They're not workin'?"

Uryu blinked again. "Just give it a second..."

Then the house's front door crashed open and Bambietta came rushing in. "Uryu! I'm just too curious... what are you up to?" She stopped at the bedroom doorway and stared, her jaw slack. "Oh, no way. This is -!"

Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Uryu saluted her and at the same time, declared: "STAR TREK!"

Bambietta went limp, hanging onto the doorway for support as she fought back a laugh. "Oh, no. Comic Con is back in town?"

"That's right." Grimmjow ran a hand down his costume's smooth yellow fabric. "Lieutenant Worf, at your service. Good, isn't it?"

He didn't have a wig or face paint, but the uniform was impeccable, including the flexible metal sash. Same for Ichigo's Captain Picard outfit and Uryu's Data costume. What was a space officer without his uniform, after all?

Bambietta was still fighting a laugh as she stepped inside and put her hands on her hips, looking Uryu up and down. "So, uh... what's _your_ costume, honey?"

Uryu smiled. "I'm an android, Bambi. My character's name is Data. I even have the eye color, see?"

Bambi burst out laughing. "Uryu, hon, you're already like an android sometimes!" She mimed the 'robot' dance. "Numbers and math and computers! That's totally you!"

Uryu went red as Ichigo and Grimmjow laughed, too. "She's got a point, y'know," Grimmjow admitted.

"And you?" Bambi rounded on Grimmjow.

The blue-haired senior puffed out his chest. "Lieutenant Worf, like I said earlier. I'm a Klingon crewmate of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_."

Bambi winced. "Uh-oh. I've heard of Klingon before. Don't tell me you're gonna -"

Grimmjow offered a hand for Bambi to shake. _"ghaH 'ej Duvan. blplv'a'?"_

Bambi covered her ears with her hands. "La la la la la!" she said loudly.

"Hey, it's just a friendly greeting," Grimmjow explained.

Bambi uncovered her ears and turned to Ichigo. "And you?"

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _Enterprise_ ," Ichigo said proudly. "I'm the boss of these guys!"

"Oh, a ship captain?" Bambi said, intrigued. She turned back and ran a finger fondly down Uryu's chest. "Sweetie, maybe _you_ should be the captain!"

Uryu smiled. "Thanks, but Data is my favorite character."

Bambi swatted his shoulder. "Yeah, because you're already a robot!"

"Well, _I'm_ a warrior," Grimmjow added. "I'm tough!"

Bambi made a face. "But Klingon is so _dumb_!"

Ichigo cleared his throat. _"batlh DaHutlh!"_

Bambi covered her ears again. "Noooooo!"

"He knows even more Klingon than me," Grimmjow added. "Over fifty words! I just know thirty, like the basic greeting I gave you."

Bambi gave Uryu a funny look. "You don't know any, do you?"

Uryu shook his head. "Nope. But there _is_ an entire opera written in it. I've always meant to hear it..."

"This is hilarious." Bambietta sent a text on her phone.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You're not telling Rukia and Halibel about this, are you?"

Bambi hastily pocketed her phone. "Gee, of course not!" she said slyly. "So, what're you going to do at Comic-Con? Will it be fun?"

"Very," Uryu said eagerly. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "You see..."

He laid down all the juicy details, but as Grimmjow suspected, Bambietta was just stalling for time. Ten minutes later, Rukia and Halibel came over too, and Rukia gasped.

"Comic-Con?" Rukia guessed.

Ichigo kissed Rukia's forehead. "That's right, hon. So...?"

Rukia went red. "Same answer as last year: I don't wanna wear a costume."

"Me, neither," Bambi insisted.

Halibel, meanwhile, stood in one corner, arms folded as she evaluated the boys. "Star Trek..." A smile crept on her lips. "My dad used to watch re-runs of that show. Isn't it famous?"

"Around the world," Grimmjow said proudly.

"Well, at least the costumes look nice," Rukia said brightly. "Uryu, yours looks great! Did you make it yourself?"

"Last year, yeah," Uryu explained. "I just added a bit more material for this year."

Bambi glanced at Halibel. "Can you believe these guys?"

Halibel nodded. "Oh, I can. In fact..." She smiled. "Grimmjow, is the convention soon?"

Grimmjow blinked. "Uh, yeah. It's this weekend. I'm sorry; I'm still brainstorming date ideas, but then this came along..."

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Halibel went pink. "I suppose I'd better hurry, then!"

Rukia's violet eyes widened. "Are you -"

Halibel went a shade pinker. "I'd like a costume, too!"

Grimmjow felt his heart swell. _Yes!_

"Hang on. You're going, too?" Bambi spluttered. "For real? For reals, for real?"

"Pipe down," Halibel said kindly. "What's the harm? It could be a lot of fun. I'm sure there's something I'd like in _Star Trek_. My dad has a collection of the DVDs, you see."

Grimmjow couldn't contain his excitement; he, too, had DVDs of every Star Trek TV series, and the first five movies. "Try _The Next Generation_. That's where our costumes came from. It's our favorite series of all."

"I'll think of something," Halibel said with a mysterious smile. "Uryu, could you help me make a costume? Maybe I could re-purpose some of my old clothes. I'll pay for the fabric, too."

Uryu grinned as he took Bambi's hand in his. "It's on the house, actually. I'm sure we'll make something fantastic."

Ichigo smiled at Rukia. "Change your mind yet?"

Rukia went red. "W-well, uh..."

"There's many women on the show," Grimmjow mentioned. "Enough for everyone to dress up."

Rukia scratched her head. "It's tempting, but..." she smiled at Ichigo. "Well, I'll just wear one of your Star Trek logo shirts. How about that?"

Ichigo's smile widened. "That's fine with me. Thanks, hon."

Bambietta faltered, looking between the three costumed teenagers and back to Rukia. "I... I'll have a shirt, too," she decided.

Uryu kissed her cheek. "We'll have a great time, hon. These conventions are one of the best events of the year!"

"I bet it'll be crowded," Rukia added. "Tickets are bound to sell fast at an event like that..."

"Leave that to me," Ichigo said boldly. "The captain will make sure the whole crew gets in!"

Grimmjow saluted. "Aye aye."

Halibel smiled and edged her way to the door. "See you fellows later. I should hurry and get started! This is going to be fun..."

Grimmjow took a step forward. "Hang on."

Halibel paused. "Yes?"

"This isn't consistent with my character's species, but..." Grimmjow made the famous Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

Halibel stared, then beamed and returned the salute. "And to you!"

Then _everyone_ was doing it, even Bambi, after she caved to the pressure.

"Live long and... something," Bambi said uncertainly as she made the salute.

"Live long and _prosper_. We've all been saying it!" Ichigo told her.

Bambi scoffed. "I'll live long and kick your butt, Ichigo!" Then she patted Rukia's shoulder. "C'mon, Rukia. Let's find something to do downtown..."

"See you this weekend," Halibel told Grimmjow fondly, and then she left the premises with the other girls.

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Y'know, that turned out better than I thought it would."

Uryu nodded. "This should be our best convention yet."

Ichigo made a cocky grin and held up a fist. _"Qapta' maH!"_

Grimmjow grinned. "You said it."

*o*o*o*o*

Saturday dawned nice and bright, and Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Uryu all piled into Takeshi's old sedan in full costume. "I could hardly sleep last night," Ichigo mentioned as Takeshi fired up the engine. "I couldn't wait!"

"Did you spend that time reviewing answers for the trivia panel?" Grimmjow asked. He ran a hand along his Worf costume's smooth fabric.

Ichigo nodded. "Yup. Uryu...?"

"Don't worry. I'm all set." Uryu looked the part, too, especially since he had slicked back his hair into Lieutenant Data's style.

Maybe Grimmjow was overexcited, but he _swore_ Uryu made for a credible Brent Spiner...

Takeshi motored down the sleepy morning neighborhood as Grimmjow cleared his thoat. "Heck, let's review anyway," he said. "Ichigo... what's the name of Data's cat?"

Uryu frowned. "Shouldn't you ask _me_?"

Grimmjow winced. "Oops."

"Its name is Spot," Ichigo said at once.

Grimmjow nodded. "Yup!"

Uryu sat up straighter. "Try this one, Grimmjow: what is Captain Picard's exact birth date?"

Ichigo made an irritated noise. "Hello... _I'm_ Captain Picard!"

Grimmjow ignored him. "July 13th, 2305. Come on, give me a harder question than that."

Uryu grinned. "I _thought_ that one would be tough..."

"How about this, Uryu?" Ichigo said. "How was Worf orphaned?"

Grimmjow snorted. "I guess we're not allowed to answer questions for our own characters..."

Uryu's eyes glinted. "A Romulan surprise attack."

Ichigo nodded. "Nice one."

The trivia kept the boys on high alert until Takeshi parked in the Nadichi Convention Center's packed parking lot, and the four of them waded through the crowds of costumed people until they found the ticket line. Three girls were already there, waiting for them.

"There you guys are," Rukia said, wrapping Ichigo in a big hug. She stood in her tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "I told you this place would be crowded..." As promised, she wore one of Ichigo's Star Trek logo shirts, though it was pretty big on her.

Bambi beamed when she beheld Uryu's costume. "There's my favorite android!" She threw herself on him in a tackle-hug, and they nearly toppled over.

"Easy there, kiddo," Takeshi commented.

Then Grimmjow beheld his girlfriend.

He could hardly believe his eyes!

Halibel smiled shyly and gave the Vulcan salute. "Hi, everyone. So, Grimmjow... what do you think?"

She wore a stunning costume of Deanna Troi, the half-alien counselor of the _Enterprise_. Her turquoise Starfleet uniform fit her perfectly, and she even had a rank pin and wig! That, coupled with her makeup, made a totally convincing illusion.

"It... it's perfect!" Grimmjow couldn't help a big grin and felt himself blush. "You look great, hon. Uryu outdid himself."

"Oh, he helped," Halibel said slyly, "but most of this was _my_ doing, believe it or not! I watched a few episodes to study this character, and she's _fascinating._ Being half-alien, she can feel the emotions of others... very useful!"

Grimmjow beamed. "You can read my mind, huh?"

Ichigo made a face. "Troi isn't a full telepath, you know..."

"Whatever," Grimmjow said. "Hey, Halibel... you don't mind joining group pictures?"

"I'd love to!" Halibel said warmly.

"Then we're all set, aren't we?" Rukia said. "Ichigo, hon... you've got the tickets, right?"

Ichigo grimaced. "Uh..."

Uryu nervously adjusted his glasses. "I don't like the sound of that."

Ichigo went pink. "I couldn't get any online. We've gotta take our chances with the line here."

Bambi stamped her foot. " _What_?! That'll take a million years! Look at how many people are here!"

"Let's stay calm," Takeshi said bracingly. "I'll stay with you guys until you can figure something out, okay?"

Bambi wrapped her arms around Uryu's arm. "I'm scared, honey... Ichigo screwed up your convention!"

"Hey!" Ichigo went fully red this time.

Uryu gave Bambi a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Halibel took Grimmjow's hand and beamed. "Ready, Lieutenant?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Lead the way, counselor."

There was plenty to look at while in line. Grimmjow spotted all kinds of customes, from other Star Trek cosplayers to Star Wars, and some Superman, Batman, X-Men, and The Lord of the Rings. There was even a certain outer-space doctor with a bow tie and fez...

Everyone was taking pictures of their favorite characters, and more than once, an excited con-goer asked someone in Grimmjow's group for a picture, or even a group photo. But Halibel got the most requests, and she couldn't stop smiling at the attention.

"You're the best Deanna Troi I've seen," one girl said brightly, holding up her camera phone. "Not enough people dress up as her, in my opinion."

Halibel wrapped her arm around Grimmjow's wasit and beamed. "How about one with Worf here, too?"

The girl shrugged. "All right." And she took the picture.

Grimmjow gave the girl a thumbs-up. _"nuqneH."_

The girl grinned. "You're welcome."

Then Halibel gave her the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper!"

The girl returned the sign. "And the same to you!" And she left.

Ichigo stared. "Whoa, she understood 'thank you' in Klingon?"

Rukia chuckled. "This is definitely _your_ domain, Ichigo..."

But bad news came a half hour later when a convention official held up a megaphone. "Our deepest apologies, but all tickets are sold out! Thank you for your interest, and we hope to see you next year."

As Grimmjow expected, there was a great deal of angry muttering as the crowd disperesed under the convention center's shadow.

Uryu pursed his lips. "What a shame! I felt completely prepared for the trivia panel. I suppose I'll have to show off next year."

Ichigo bared his teeth and raised a fist in anger. "Dammit! No, hold on..." He concentrated for a second. _"Har ghotvam'e! ruv yu' jlH!"_

Grimmjow blinked. "Hey, did you learn new words?"

Ichigo nodded, still seething. "I learned to say 'I demand justice!' in case we lost the trivia contest."

Rukia patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Sorry, hon. I know you're disappointed..."

Ichigo hung his head. "Thanks. And I promise to not use any more Klingon."

Rukia's expression clearly said "Thank goodness!"

 _jlQoS, jupwl',_ Grimmjow thought. _I'm sorry, my friend!_

Then another, better idea hit him. "Hey, we can still turn this around," he said brightly.

Bambi raised her eyebrows. "What d'you have in mind, Klingon boy?"

Grimmjow turned to his dad. "How about this..."

*o*o*o*o*

Takeshi drove the boys back to the Jaegerjaques house while Mrs. Tier drove the girls there to meet them, and Takeshi prepared snacks and drinks for the six friends. Then, Grimmjow shut the living room blinds, turned off the lights, switched on the TV, and dug up his _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ DVDs.

"We can just have our own little marathon," Grimmjow said. "Starting from the first episode: 'Encounter at Farpoint'. Nice and cozy."

"I like this better. No crowds or noise," Rukia said comfortably. She sat on the floor with everyone else, putting her arm around Ichigo. "No offense, guys."

"None taken, really." Grimmjow had _really_ wanted to show off his trivia skills, but heck, this was just fine. He settled down next to Halibel and clasped her hand in his as the episode's intro started. The dubbed voice began. _"Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship_ Enterprise. _Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before..."_

Grimmjow felt the familiar thrill as the music swelled. "Did you watch this episode, hon?" he asked Halibel.

She smiled. "Yes, but I don't mind seeing it again."

"Maybe we could have started with season 5," Ichigo piped up, cracking open a Coke. "I think it's the best season."

"No, season 6," Uryu argued.

"Season 4," Takeshi called out from the next room.

Rukia burst out laughing. "We seem to have a conflict of interest."

Grimmjow squared his shoulders. "Well, I'm sticking with this episode. So there!"

Rukia shrugged. "Whatever you like, Klingon boy..."

It took considerable effort to hold back the Klingon retort on the tip of Grimmjow's tongue...

Then, about ten minutes into the episode, Bambi apparently got bored of the proceedings and took hold of Uryu's shoulders, then threw him onto his back and straddled him. Then the making out started!

Ichigo made an indignant noise. "What, already?"

"Sorry," Uryu panted between kisses.

"Well, I'm not," Bambi said. "Now hush, Uryu." Then she mashed her face back onto his, running her hands all along his Data costume. Worse yet, Uryu ran his hands all along _her,_ too! Everywhere!

Halibel edged away from them. "They have no sense of boundaries," she muttered into Grimmjow's ear. "I don't have to be an emotion-sensing half-alien to understand _that_."

Grimmjow nodded. "Tell me about it." He savored Halibel's warmth as she leaned against him, but unlike with Uryu and Bambi, this didn't feel like the right time to, uh... take things further. Halibel was more dignified than that!

He just had to find the right time and place. But it wasn't going to be on his living room floor in a costume while Star Trek was playing...

For now, Grimmjow was happy to hold Halibel close and watch the show.


	32. Chapter 32

**Karakura Days and Nights**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **A/N:** It's the final chapter, guys. Here goes!

 **Chapter 32: Something On My Mind (and for a change, it's not Star Trek!)**

Grimmjow's afternoon shift at Kisuke Urahara's shop was finally over, and after Takeshi drove him home, he sat on the edge of his bed in the quiet house, thinking. Cool afternoon sunlight glowed through the window and the gentle hum of the heater filled Grimmjow's ears. Elsewhere in the house, he heard Takeshi grab a beer from the fridge and turn on the TV to a local news channel.

There was only one thought on Grimmjow's mind.

Halibel!

Grimmjow checked his phone's recent text messages. On the screen, Halibel's text from yesterday told him how her family was leaving this evening for a two-week trip to Hokkaido. Two whole weeks... the next school semester would be starting pretty soon after that!

 _What to do?_ Grimmjow pocketed his phone, got up, and held his finger over his GameCube's power button. Maybe practice a little _Melee_ to take his mind off things? No... he glanced at his boombox. A little Pantera or Slayer, perhaps? No, that didn't seem right, either...

The bedroom door creaked open as Pantera the cat wandered in, her gold eyes happy as she looked up at Grimmjow and meowed.

"Hey, kitty." Grimmjow scooped up his calico cat and held her, nuzzling her fur with his nose. He still remembered when he'd found her in October, how skinny and dirty she'd been... and look at her now!

Pantera purred and kneaded her paws on Grimmjow's arm. Her claws poked him, so he set her down on his desk. She sat there, watching him.

Then an idea popped into Grimmjow's head.

"Whoops." Grimmjow cursed as he hastily drew his phone back from his pocket and dropped it. He retrieved it and sent a text with trembling fingers, his heart beating harder. The clock was tickin'...

Twenty minutes later, Grimmjow was standing atop a hill in the downtown park, a wicker basket in hand and a blanket rolled up under his other arm. A cool breeze played with his sky-blue hair. Any second now...

"Boo!"

Grimmjow jumped and whirled around. "Whoa! Halibel, you scared me!" He held a hand to his beating heart.

Halibel giggled. "Sorry. But you looked so tense, standing there. I thought I'd have a bit of fun." Today, she wore designer jeans, sneakers, and a parted green jacket over her white blouse.

"You've definitely taken a few lessons from Rukia." Grimmjow smiled and motioned to the grass underfoot. "Hey, um... I made snacks, believe it or not. They're not Orihime's recipe, I promise!"

Halibel smiled. "Let's dig in."

So, Grimmjow rolled out the plaid blanket, sat cross-legged next to Halibel, and opened up the basket. "Some rice balls first," he said, handing over a few into Halibel's hands. "Flavored with sesame seeds and a bit of wasabi. I hope you don't mind the heat!"

"Don't worry, I like spicy food." Halibel tried a bite and beamed. "These are great. Thank you! I'm glad we're finally having our first picnic."

"What? Babe, this ain't a _picnic_./ We're just..." Grimmjow floundered as he looked around at the park, and its wind-swept blossom trees and the other patrons.

Halibel giggled again. "Grimmjow, you brought everything to make it a picnic! And in December... that's gutsy of you."

"I-it's been a warm winter," Grimmjow said defensively, but darn it, now that he thought about it, this was probably the weirdest date he'd ever come up with. Not too bad, though.

Halibel studied Grimmjow carefully as she finished her rice balls. "So... do _you_ have any vacation plans in mind?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow blurted out. He forced himself to take a deep breath, then had a rice ball. Maybe he wasn't such a bad cook after all. "Not... really, no. My dad and I can't really afford... um..."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Halibel said gently.

Grimmjow winced. "I-I didn't mean to complain. I just... maybe next year? We could go to Kyoto or something and see all the medieval castles and stuff."

"I'm sure you'd love it there." Halibel stretched out and lay on her back, hands folded under her head. She watched the clouds pass overhead.

Grimmjow hesitated for a second, then shrugged and lay down next to her, also watching the sky. He felt himself relax again. "Tell me about Hokkaido. What're you gonna do there?"

"Oh, all _kinds_ of things," Halibel said eagerly. "Have you heard of the Sapporo Tower Observatory? I've looked it up on tourism websites... I'll get a whole view of Sapporo city up there! And I'll visit the Hokkaido Jingu temple... see?" She got out her smartphone and showed pictures of the shrine to Grimmjow, and he agreed that it looked pretty great.

"Like the one in Kagoshima Park," he commented.

"Uh-huh," Halibel said, nodding. "I love Shinto temples. I always feel at peace when I visit, and like something bigger is watching over me." She glanced over at her boyfriend. "Do you ever feel that way?"

"I..." Grimmjow watched a large cloud drift along over the trees and fought for the right words. "Big" questions like that always gave him a headache... but still... "A little bit," he finally said. "I don't really believe in much of a higher power, but it's pretty nice to think that, uh... that the universe is gonna give me at least a _few_ chances in my life. I think." He chuckled at himself. "Sorry, I'm not making any sense."

Halibel reached over and clasped Grimmjow's right arm in her left. "I think that makes plenty of sense, Grimmjow. It's only human to have hope, after all. I do, too. Whatever's coming up in the next few years of my life, I'm sure I'll like it! It give me something to look forward to. That's all I need."

 _Something to look forward to_.

"You know, this park doesn't look like much right now," Grimmjow said, "but it's important to me. Remember when I was gonna take you to that ramen bar a week or two after the culture festival?"

Halibel nodded.

"This is where we found Pantera, remember? Somewhere... over there." Grimmjow sat up and pointed. He wasn't totally sure about the direction, but it made his point. "She looked so lost and sad!"

"And now she's got you," Halibel said fondly. "I'm sure you're properly spoiling her."

Grimmjow burst out laughing and lay back down, savoring Halibel's warm hand in his. He gave a squeeze. "I think she's doubled her body weight from cat treats."

Halibel smiled. "Are you considering getting another cat? Giving Pantera a friend?"

Grimmjow stared. "Whoa. I haven't thought of that at all! Just having her, workin' for Mr. Urahara, and school made me pretty busy this fall. I've never had this much to do before."

"Oh, I think you handled it just fine," Halibel said. "Right?"

Grimmjow nodded. "That's right." He grinned. "It's all made me feel pretty grown up. Heck, if Byakuya and your dad also approve of me, then that's the stamp of certification!"

Halibel chuckled. "Don't worry too much about my dad. He takes a long time to warm up to anyone... but he does kind of like you."

Grimmjow shivered. "I'd never see you if he didn't, right?"

"That's not true. I'd just have to sneak out my window to see you, that's all." Halibel made a crafty smile, a sly look in her eyes.

Grimmjow stared in shock. "Whoa... babe, that's something _I'd_ do! I've seen enough movies to know -"

Halibel leaned over and kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "You're not the only one. I know what I like, okay?"

 _Man, she's still surprising me._ Grimmjow smiled. "Well I'll be darned." He resumed watching the clouds, trying to find shapes in them. "What else don't I know about you? Tell me anything."

"That's a pretty gutsy question," Halibel said. "How about you first?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "You don't wanna know about the dumb stuff I've done. I was a total punk when I was younger. Still am, a bit..."

"Oh?"

Grimmjow made an embarassed grin. "I loved watching stunt videos. When I was 15, I was inspired to buy this cheap old skateboard, and I wanted to show off. So, I gathered up whatever stuff I could in the neighborhood and built a launch ramp."

Halibel smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"It was at first," Grimmjow said. "Some of the neighborhood kids came to watch me. I got a good running start and went right off the ramp and through the air! I scored a perfect landing on the second ramp, and I remember everyone clappin' and tellin' me to do it again. So I did. But with a longer jump between the ramps, and some of the kids lay down and I had to go over them without the wheels touching them.

"I got another running start and went up the ramp, but the whole ramp came apart and I nearly fell onto the kids! So I got myself rolling in another direction and down the street, going way too fast since it was all downhill. I didn't stop until I plowed right into someone's rosebushes! They hurt!"

Halibel made a sympathetic noise. "Oh my."

"Wasn't the craziest part. The homeowner heard me and came rushing out the front door. This guy, Mr. Ohtoribashi, must've been jamming with friends or something because he had a fancy guitar, and when he saw me and the ruined rosebushes, he swung at me with the guitar! I remember begging him to stop, but he kept yelling about 'hoodlums' so I just got back on my board and rode all the way home. I hid under my bed's blankets until my dad came home. He was _not_ happy when Mr. Ohtoribashi came over and explained everything."

"Did your dad take your skateboard away?"

"Among other things, yeah. I didn't see it for another month!"

Grimmjow sat up and dug into his wicker basket. He handed over a bag. "Chocolate-covered cherries," he said. "Want some?"

"Yes, please." Halibel tried one and smiled. "It's very good."

"Well, _these_ were store-bought. I can't take credit." Grimmjow had a few cherries and lay back down. He grinned. "Your turn."

"For...?"

"A story I haven't heard."

Halibel went pink. "I can think of a few. None of them flattering!"

"Have you ruined someone's garden on a skateboard? 'Cause the story I told wasn't the only one like that..."

Halibel scratched her head. "Well, let's just say that when I lived in Yokohama, one of the next-door girls, Aiko, and I liked to go on adventures in the area and bring back souvenirs."

Grimmjow nodded. "This could be good."

"Aiko and I had one... particular adventure... where we meant to build traps by the creek and see how many types of animals we could catch, and give them to the local pet store."

"How old were you?"

"Ten. I don't want to get into the gritty details -"

"Please?"

Halibel smiled. "In short, the animal capture mission went all wrong. It involved a bicycle, a roll of duct tape, a _very_ angry racoon, throwing rocks, screaming unladylike obscenities, a trip to the doctor's for emergency shots, and a _veeeeeery_ long, serious talk with my and Aiko's parents about personal safety and common sense. I wasn't allowed near that creek again, nor was Aiko!"

Grimmjow bit back a laugh. "Sounds like you were one tough kid."

"More like I had a habit of testing the limits of my parents' patience for a time," Halibel commented. "I stopped doing that sort of thing by the time I was 13, though."

"Heck, _I'd_ do it, given the chance. I'm always up for an adventure."

Halibel burst out laughing. "Obviously you've never had a furious racoon chase you across a creek!"

"Point taken." Grimmjow chuckled, then calmed down. He smiled. "This is really nice. I don't think we do this often enough, get together and just _be_. I swear, Rukia and Bambi and Keigo keep trying to turn everything into some grand adventure. But you know what..." He gave Halibel a fond look. "This is better. Just plain and simple quality time, you and me."

"I like the way you think," Halibel said with a smile. "Now... if you hand over a few more chocolate cherries, I might tell you another story..."

"Here, babe." Grimmjow handed over the bag.

The next hour marched right on by as Grimmjow and Halibel passed the cherry bag back and forth, sharing more outrageous stories and little secrets. Grimmjow could have stayed there until sundown, but at some point, Halibel's cell phone chimed.

"Oh. I've got to get home," Halibel said, sitting up as she checked the phone's message. "My parents are almost done packing and preparing for the trip, and I have to help them out and get ready to do. Sorry." She pocketed her phone and sat upright.

"Hold on." Grimmjow also sat up, then took hold of Halibel's hands. "Your trips is for two weeks, right? This is the last time I'll see you 'till January?"

Halibel nodded. "My parents and I are driving to the airport at 5:30."

Grimmjow felt his face warm and his heart pounded against his ribs. His spine tingled. _Be cool!_ He swallowed. "That's... uh... I..."

Halibel raised her eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just thinking..." Grimmjow made a bracing smile. "That's gonna be awhile. I'll miss you like hell, babe."

Halibel smiled. "I know. I'll miss you, too."

"So, I'd better take my chance now."

"Huh? For what?"

"To tell you a little something."

"Tell me."

Grimmjow now delicately held Halibel's head in his hands. "It's something that's been in my mind. It's pretty important, you see..." He steeled himself. "Halibel, I... I love you. Really, I do. I think I loved you ever since I saw you move in next door after school when the semeser started. I loved you then, and more every day."

He leaned forward and kissed her, and it was the best yet! Success! He savored the feel of Halibel's lips on his as he felt her return the kiss, and he was reluctant to part from her, his heart still beating like crazy.

"Then _I_ have a little secret to share, too," Halibel told him. She took a deep breath. "I love you too, Grimmjow, and you know what, I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."

Then she totally surprised him when she lunged and gave him a playful tackle. They sprawled across the blanket, Halibel on top, enveloping Grimmjow in a kiss that felt twice as hot as his! She kept him pinned down, running her hands along his head, neck, and shoulders. Her blonde hair tickled him.

Grimmjow, stunned at her boldness, stayed in place and let Halibel take the lead. He didn't care if other people in the park saw them or gave them disapproving looks... this was all he ever wanted. Perfect.

After what felt like an hour, Halibel climbed off and slowly got to her feet, her face pink, a goofy grin on her face. She combed her fingers through her messy hair. "I... I've gotta go. My parents are waiting for me," she said breathlessly. She held out a hand and helped Grimmjow up. She made an embarassed giggle. "I'm... I'm gonna miss you a lot more now, aren't I?"

Grimmjow gave her one last, quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, I'm sure you're gonna have a great time. Send me postcards, okay?"

Halibel went a shade redder. "O-okay. I'll send one every day! I promise!" She gave him one last quick kiss, too. "Well, um... good night." She turned and headed down the hill.

Grimmjow watched her go. He felt like there were a bazillion more things he wanted to tell her, but which? And she was going, anyway... he had left things on a good note, right? Right?

Definitely.

He packed up his stuff and made his way through the sunset-lit park and back to his house, his mind buzzing the whole way.

*o*o*o*o*

The day still had another surprise in store when Grimmjow made his way down his neighborhood and toward his house. He expected to see the Tier family's van idling in the driveway, but he _didn't_ expect to join Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Bambi with the three Tiers!

"There you are, Grimmjow," Rukia said, pouting as Grimmjow joined them. "We thought you weren't going to say good-bye to the Tiers!"

"I'm just saying that we don't _really_ need a send-off like this," Mr. Tier said gently. "It's only a vacation, kids. We'll be right back in January."

"That's silly talk," Bambietta told him. "We're all your friends! We wanna give you guys a proper send-off."

"Yeah, what she said," Ichigo added. "You three are gonna have a blast, right?"

"That's right, Ichigo. We'll have a wonderful time," Halibel said warmly. Then her eyes widened when she saw Grimmjow. "Oh... hello again." She went pink.

"Hey yourself," Grimmjow said awkwardly. He cleared his throat, trying not to go red. "H-have a good trip. I bet Hokkaido will be great. Maybe I'll go there sometime, huh?"

He tried to play it cool. And failed.

Whoops!  
Bambi gasped and her eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Halibel and Grimmjow. "No way... you both..."

"They both what?" Ichigo asked blankly.

"Ichigo, you're so dense!" Bambi snapped. Then she grinned. "I see a look between our two friends. Something's there, I know it."

Uryu looked amazed. "It was _that_?"

"See, Uryu gets it," Bambi said.

Rukia gave an approving nod. "It's about time, Grimmjow. Good for you!"

Mr. Tier glanced at his daughter. "Halibel, is there something...?"

"Just this, dad." Halibel gently took hold of Grimmjow's shirt collar, dragged him closer, and gave him another whopper of a kiss.

Rukia clapped her hands together once. "I knew it!"

"So did I," Ichigo added hastily.

"Did not," Bambi argued.

Grimmjow savored the surprise kiss, then stepped back and tried to look apologetic to Mr. and Mrs. Tier. "Well, the cat's out of the bag. I love her, and she, me. You're not... angry about it, are you?"

"Don't worry about it, Grimmjow," Mr. Tier said simply, his hands in his trousers pockets. "You make my daughter very happy."

"Halibel never stops talking about you, you know," Mrs. Tier added with a quick smile. "Why, the other day she told me how she wanted to -"

 _"Mom!"_ Halibel yelped, and Bambi stifled a crazed giggle behind her hand.

"So..." Grimmjow said, clearing his throat again. "I don't wanna keep you guys. We'll see you all when you get back, okay?"

"Of course." Mr. Tier nodded and motioned to his wife and daughter. "It's a bit of a drive to the airport. Let's get a move on."

"See you later, lover boy," Halibel said fondly, waving to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow waved back. "I'll look forward to those postcards."

Halibel nodded and smiled. "Of course!"

Grimmjow and the others stood back and made room. The Tiers climbed into the van and it rolled down the driveway, then motored its way through the neighborhood. Then it vanished around a corner, leaving a lingering silence.

"Well, I'm bored already," Bambi complained. "Ugh..."

"Then I've got an idea," Grimmjow said, rubbing his hands together. He set off down the sidewalk, motioning for everyone to follow as the sun continued to set. The whole neighborhood glowed a faded orange color as the opposite horizon turned darker.

"This had better not be some insane adventure," Uryu warned as he and the others caught up to Grimmjow.

"I hope it _is_ ," Ichigo said hopefully. He changed his mind when Rukia gave him a playful swat on the shoulder.

"Nothing big," Grimmjow said. "We've got an evening to kill, right? I was hopin' to visit the theater and see the new Star Trek movie while it's still showing. Anyone want to join me?"

Karakura Town's theaters received movies later than usual and showed them for a pretty long time, after all.

Rukia nodded. "Might as well. But this doesn't make me an official Trekkie, does it?"

Grimmjow laughed. "Depends. How much Klingon to do you speak?"

Bambi groaned. "Don't even go there!"

"Fine, fine." Grimmjow shrugged. "So, you wanna come?"

Bambi returned his shrug. "Why not." She went pink. "And it helps that Chris Pine is one of my celebrity crushes..."

"What?" Rukia spluttered. _"Him?"_

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that," Bambi argued.

"Yeah. He makes a good Captain Kirk," Ichigo said as the gang neared the downtown area. A bus rumbled past.

"He's no Shatner, though," Uryu commented. "I'm planning to write a blog entry about Chris Pine's little mistakes about playing Kirk. If it were up to me, I would cast -"

"No, Chris Pine is totally fine!" Ichigo argued.

"He sure is," Bambi said dreamily.

Grimmjow laughed and listened as Uryu and Ichigo went back and forth about Chris Pine's merits as Captain Kirk. They were still at it as they stood in line for tickets, and at that point, Rukia and Bambi did a good job pretending that they didn't even know the two boys.

Ichigo and Uryu never changed, did they?

 **THE END.**

*o*o*o*o*

 **A/N:** A big thanks to everyone who happily read and/or barely put up with this story, and to everyone who added it to their favorite stories and story alert lists. And an extra thanks to **mbravesgirl7** and **superfreakerz** for being this story's biggest supporters!


End file.
